Sometimes
by HelloKat
Summary: I had prayed for such a love countless of times, only to have to painfully let it go in the end. So how is it that I am thankful for unanswered prayers? An unrequited love is sometimes a blessing. Spinoff from SOS.
1. Within A Scrapbook

**DISCLAIMER: **_The written works of Furuba belong to none other than…what's her name again? Certainly not me…_

**_- Prologue -  
_****Within a Scrapbook**

****

**_- _**'_**Sometimes the true curse in one's life is the heartfelt prayer that is left unanswered…' -**_

"Kagura dear, are you almost done with your project? You've been working on it for months…"

"Hai, Kaa-san. Wait 'til Ri-chan sees it—he'll get such a kick out of it!" exclaimed Kagura animatedly. "I'm just writing in some last-minute personal notes."

"I'm sure he will, sweetie. With all the hard work you put into your scrapbook, he'll be more than thrilled," assured her mother with a wide smile. Turning back into the kitchen, she called out to her daughter in the living room, "It certainly took you longer to put yours together versus Tohru-san's scrapbook. How come?"

Kagura softly smiled as she stared fondly at her very thick scrapbook. She recalled the weeks of long nights she spent with Tohru trying to piece together the scrapbook that was to be Kyo's present. She had to practically blackmail Tohru in keeping her involvement a secret from the brash teen. Just because she had taken an elective course over the previous summer on this hobby didn't mean that she had to take all the credit in Kyo's graduation gift.

"Well, her scrapbook wasn't too hard to put together. She had a couple years worth of pictures and such. I wanted mine to have everything from years ago until now," she explained to her mother as she took her pen in hand, poised to jot down the last few remaining thoughts she had wanted to put in print.

"So…tell me," her mother remarked hesitantly while standing at the doorway with a dishtowel in hand, "how did Kyo-kun react with her present? Did he…like it?"

Kagura couldn't help smiling inwardly at her mother's apprehension whenever she spoke Kyo's name. Not that she could blame her…it was only a little over a year ago that she could not think of him without bursting into tears each time. How times certainly changed ever since that day her rejected heart had felt the acceptance of another…

"He sure did. He was a little confused at first…silly guy didn't know what it was at first. But after a few minutes and several pictures later, he was too ecstatic for words." She quickly recalled his excited demeanor from a few nights past when he held up a certain picture that she was sure he'd have framed. Laughing lightly, she shook her head in wonder, "Actually, he was jumping for joy. Having his rival in a compromising situation and in color was too much icing for his cake. I'm sure he'll give extra care to that book."

"I'm glad to hear that," replied her mother with a small sigh of relief. She suddenly gasped with realization, "Oh my, when did you say Ritsu was coming by?"

"Um, later this afternoon…around five o'clock," remarked Kagura with a pensive air as she debated on adding one more ribbon to her book. Looking up to her mother in the doorway, she continued, "His train doesn't come until three o'clock, and by the time he makes his way from the downtown area to here…"

"Yes, of course. I do hope his mother's health improves at the new hot spring spa resort she's managing now. She's such a frail woman," commented Kagura's mother worriedly as she walked back into the kitchen.

'_Frail? His mom practically jumped me when I last visited her a month ago,'_ thought Kagura as she absently rubbed neck, still remembering the near-choking experience she had with his mother's strong arms as she 'cradled' Kagura 'tenderly'. _'She was just excited with her son's relationship with me. I was just glad Ri-chan was able to pry her off before I passed out.'_

"Well, this new place should help her some more," agreed Kagura. She couldn't help but add, "I just wish it wasn't so far away. Ri-chan's trips are more extended now…"

"Hm, is this 'absence that makes the heart grow fonder'? Sounds pretty romantic," replied her mother with a grin in place as she walked back into the living room with a tea tray set plus snacks. Setting them on the table with Kagura's leftover scraps from her book, she quickly filled the two cups with cinnamon spice tea, leaving a third cup empty for the time being.

"Kaa-san, stop it," blurted out Kagura with a nice blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, come now. We're both grown women…somewhat in your case anyway." Slyly grinning, she nudged her blushing daughter, "Come on, tell me the truth. How often did you call him up this time around?"

Sighing heavily, Kagura's head landed with a soft thud on the table. Groaning loudly, she responded, "Well, he left two days after Yun-chan's and the other's graduation ceremony. If I count the two calls I had made then up 'til now, it would come to…ten. But then I text messaged him…"

"Hm, the wonders of technology. Instant love notes," mused her mother with the all too knowing grin of a woman who once knew love's first steps.

Noting the far-off look in her mother's eyes, Kagura knew that her mother was thinking of her father and the times they shared long ago. It was a known and often hushed fact amongst the 'inner' Sohma that their bloodline carried a heavier burden than most within the family.

And such a heavy burden it is…a shortened life-span for those related to the Jyuunishi circle, particularly the parents. There was never any rhyme or reason behind the deaths…completely random, sometimes bypassing the Sohma parent and other times…

Well, usually a mysterious illness of sorts would take the young adult life of the Sohma parent, as if punishing the father or mother for bringing a curse into the world. Horrid as that idea is, sadly it was just one more reason why the Jyuunishi are viewed as cursed along with their families. Little wonder that most parents of the Jyuunishi would walk out of their child's life for good, never once looking back at the broken home they left behind.

'_I'm very fortunate to have my Kaa-san. She never gave up on our family. I'm sure Tou-san would be proud of her if he were here…'_ Hm, has it really been eighteen years since an aneurysm in the brain took her father's life, leaving her mother at the mercy of his family with a Jyuunishi child? Single parenting is never easy, and it was especially difficult for any parent of a Jyuunishi child. Over the years, it was certainly a rough road for her mother, but she managed well enough to keep herself and her in good standing with the family in general. Kagura snapped back into reality when her musings were abruptly ended by her mother's next remarks.

"I remember your father writing up some letters that were short of becoming novels, in size I mean," chuckled lightly the elder Sohma woman. "He would write often, too, and call me whenever he could. Being out of town on his business trips never appealed to him, but there was little he could do about it."

Smiling softly at the memories, she shook her head of her past thoughts and focused on the here and now. "Well, I'm sure if he were here, he'd want you to get some rest! Too many overnight hours on a gift can be hard on the body. Look at yourself…bags under eyes, shabby hairdo, dress crumpled. Tsk, tsk, tsk…what would Ritsu say if _he _saw you?"

That last remark had the desired effect. Kagura always took her mother's advice to heart, and this time would be no different. Taking a quick sip of her tea, she replied hurriedly as she quickly rushed out, "Oh my goodness! I can't let him see me like this! I'm off to the shower…I'll take a quick nap afterwards until he arrives. Wake me when he gets here!"

The thud of fading footsteps and the slamming of doors in the other half of the house plus the rush of water could be heard as Kagura barged through the house like a…well, like a boar on a rampage. Her mother couldn't help but smile dryly at that passing thought as she quietly sipped her tea at the table.

A large peach scrapbook laced with dainty ribbons caught her eyes as she reached to take a cookie from the tray she had brought in. Smiling warmly she retrieved the large book, silently marveling at her daughter's handiwork. Opening the book, she perused through the pages of her daughter's most cherished memories.

'_Memories… Hm. Such is all we're left with in the end,'_ she wordlessly contemplated while pausing on one particular page. Suddenly brightening at the memory the pictures invoked, she laughed lightly. _'Hehe, I remember taking this picture. Ritsu was making such a fuss that afternoon and ran to Kagura for advice on what dress would look good on him. My goodness, did that ever floor the poor girl back then. Hehe, it didn't matter to her in the end…she went straight ahead and helped him despite how bizarre his request was. Funny how no one bothered to notice that she was the one helping him with his, ahem, more 'feminine' outfits all these years…'_

Shaking her head at the antics of those two back then, she turned several more pages, each picture, each word invoking more and more memories of those times. The happy times…the sad times…every single one quite fresh in her mind. Such is the goal of any scrapbook that is put together.

"My dear Kagura…such memories you carry," quietly remarked her mother as her eyes slightly misted. "Every joy…every wound…all wrapped together so well in your scrapbook…"

Her remark trailed off as she saw the last notation Kagura had made in her book. Bitterly recalling those dark moments in her daughter's life, she allowed her thoughts and memories to drift to those times not too long ago when Kagura was left like a broken doll that couldn't muster up enough energy to leave her room.

'_How my poor girl prayed and prayed to have her wish come true. A heartfelt prayer left unanswered… That _is_ a curse one should never have to suffer.'_ Still, suffer her daughter did and she was helpless in consoling her during that time. Thankfully, though, that sad episode in her young life didn't last forever…this scrapbook held proof enough of that fact.

"Oh, my dear husband…if you could just see her now. She may be the Boar of the Zodiac, but she gets her determination from you. She's so much like you…" Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily as she recalled her own cherished memories of a loved one. She may not have a scrapbook to go by, but her heart kept close those treasures.

'_Hm…maybe she can help me put together my own scrapbook. I've got plenty of old pictures…I'll just have to talk to her about it.'_ Opening her eyes, she perused through the book once more and paused on a picture she took herself of the two young adults at a cherry blossom festival. Both were dressed in traditional kimonos and held the happiest of expressions.

"Happiness…utter contentment. But it wasn't easy to come by, was it my dear?" she questioned aloud with a poignant smile. "Dealing with unrequited love took its toll on your heart. And to think it was just one of the many trials you were about to face…"

Staring off into the distance, the roll of film known as memory played vividly in her mind as she whisked her thoughts away to that time in her daughter's life when the road looked bleak. And those never-ending trials in her young life…

'_The trials in life are never easy to endure…and for a Jyuunishi, it's much worse…'_

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 05-05-06, HelloKat 09-28-06**_

* * *

****

**_From the Author's Sick, Demented Mind at 3AM (09-30-05):_**

_Well, here it is…the first chapter (actually prologue) of my multi-chapter one-shot on Kagura/Ritsu's relationship. It was mainly from an open POV…the rest of the chapters will have it from Kagura's POV mainly, but also a general POV once the story involves other characters in the storyline._

_For those of you just joining me in this bizarre venture of mine, welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay. This fic is my third shot at fanfic stardom! Hehe, just kidding, but hey, I can dream, right? Anyway, this fic is actually a spin-off of my original work,_ Seasons of Sorrow_, which is currently on hiatus while I re-energize myself for it. The Kagura/Ritsu pairing is rather unique, and I've not come across one fic (as yet) that would explore this kind of relationship between the two. Romance is not my forte, but I do hope to give it my best with this fic. Angst will obviously be a part of this storyline considering Kagura's wounded heart from Kyo's rejection, but it shouldn't be too heavy like my other fic. Oh well, we'll see, won't we?_

_Okay, first off, this chappie was short. REALLY short. But I meant for it to be this way since it is somewhat of a prologue. The real fun begins in the next chapter which will be out as soon as I can type it out. In the meantime, please offer whatever tidbits of comments you wish to share. I'd love to read them! That said, I don't plan this storyline to be very long. My goal is to provide in-depth and lengthy chapters…well, not too lengthy. It will however jump around…a lot of it won't be following a day by day outline, but more like a week by month by week type of scenario. Ah well, you'll get what I mean when I start releasing them._

_Secondly, I wish to thank all my readers and reviewers from my last chapter release of _SOS_. It was a blast to finish that one off, and I'm looking forward to continuing the storyline. So much is still ahead for the Sohma family. My goal is that this story supports that storyline as well. You'll notice this aspect in later chapters of this fic._

_As a comment on this new fic of mine, it must be pointed out that very little is said about the parents of the Jyuunishi, if anything at all, within the manga/anime. In this case, nothing is really said about Kagura's father. Going with an idea of mine, I went ahead and had Kagura in a similar position as that of Tohru, only with a more somber element (that element being about the shorter life-spans). And since it seems that Kagura's mother raised her, I had their relationship to be close (the manga supports this as well). Heck, they needed each other to get through the hard times of being a Sohma, especially a Jyuunishi. Hopefully my fanficdom (is that even a word?) ideas are feasible to my readers. Do let me know your thoughts!_

_For now, enjoy my new fic! I won't disappoint you, my wonderful readers! Read, rate, review…all is good! Ja ne!_


	2. Just 'If'

**DISCLAIMER: **_To own or not to own Furuba. That's a tough call…_

_**- 1 -  
**_**Just…If**

'_Sometimes, I wish I was like her. Maybe that's why…'_

"Class, once you turn in your latest projects, we will be putting a lot of effort into making the quilts, so be sure you have all your ideas thoroughly laid out…"

'_How? Where did I go wrong? Always the same questions…'_

"The whole project, from beginning to end, with your quilt will account for more than half of your final grade, so I suggest…"

'_I can only think of one reason. I'm just…'_

"Now, that's enough groans and moans. The making of this quilt is extremely important. It takes a lot of dedication to complete one…"

'_I'm not good enough.'_

"When it's all over and done, you will have a keepsake to pass down…"

'_I'm not…**her**.'_

"It will be a wonderful experience for you all…"

"**HOW CAN THAT BE! HOW CAN IT BE WONDERFUL WHEN ALL I THINK ABOUT IS HOW MUCH IT HURTS!"** screamed Kagura at the very stunned class. Her teacher could only look appalled at the angry outburst from her star pupil. Before she could even think of reprimanding her, Kagura fled the classroom with all her books in hand.

Ignoring the shocked gasps, she ran blindly through the hallways of the vast complex that was her college. Being a female-only facility, she gave little thought of the people she bowled over in order to reach some sort of exit. Blind with rage, she quickly slipped into a lavatory and slammed the door loudly behind her.

Violent heaves echoed in the empty restroom. Shakily, she took steps towards one of the sinks, bracing her hands on it as she lowered her head down into the basin to catch her breath.

'_I can't believe I just lost it like that,'_ thought Kagura feebly, her grip on the sink tightening fiercely with each passing minute. She tried in vain to hold back the flood of tears that had been consuming every solitary moment she had.

"**Stupid, _stupid_ girl! Why do you keep _crying!_ It's been months! STOP THIS!"** Lowly venting her anguish, she pounded her fists soundly on the sides of the sink. Defying her demands, the tears of a heartbroken soul wrenched free and fell down into the basin below. It was then that she glanced up at her reflection, gazing at the haunted expression that now masked her face.

There were dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were lean and gaunt, but her eyes were the worst…they honestly looked dead, as if the spark known as life had been extinguished long ago. Only the hollow shell of what she once was stared back at her. Mirrors always had a way of bluntly portraying the bitter, bitter truth…

"Look at yourself. How _pathetic..._" With deep disgust in her tone and grief etched into her expression, she cried even more profoundly as she caved into the all-too-familiar torment of her heart.

"**Just look at me…LOOK AT ME!"** She broke down and sobbed even harder than before, quivering violently. "**No wonder he can't stand me! Just _look at me_… Why was I so _stupid_ to think he might want me? How can he want something like _this_ when he has someone like _her_?"**

With heavy sobs wracking her body, she sunk down to the cold tile below, rocking herself absently as she drew up her knees to her chest. Cradling them with her arms, she cried further into her knees, having little care if someone were to find her there in that state.

Hours passed on as she lay there on the cold tile floor, or at least, it felt like hours to her, when it was probably a little over half an hour. Feeling thoroughly drained, she heaved a deep sigh and lifted herself warily on shaking legs. She made her way to the sink she had assaulted earlier and turned the faucets on.

'_Brrr, it's cold…why can't they install a hot water boiler in this damn place?'_ growled Kagura mentally as she stuck her hands under the freezing water. Winter certainly had a way of making everything seem colder than it should be. Splashing the water across her face, she shivered with the onslaught of freezing liquid dripping down to the sink below. _'Just bear it. Deep breaths.'_

Sniffling a bit more, she finally turned the faucets off, the silence immediately bearing down on her like a dark cloud. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked at the mirror before her once again, noting faintly that her skin was now bare of all her makeup, her hair pulled back in a tight bun like she's had it for the past several months. The saddened expression still graced her face, but the fury that was once there was swept away.

"Pft, well I've definitely had better days," she replied tiredly to her reflection. Thumping her head softly against the mirror, she closed her eyes, deeply inhaling and exhaling. Satisfied that her heartbeat was in a more calm state, she pushed herself from the sink and retrieved a paper towel to dry her face and hands.

Dropping it in a trash can on her way out, she walked calmly down the deserted hallways, grateful that hardly anyone knew of her tirade earlier. _'That would have been hard to explain, not to mention humiliating.' _She then groaned loudly at her next thought,_ 'But I made such a fool of myself with my one favorite teacher and her class. I'll need to apologize to her tomorrow.'_

Opting to just skip the remainder of her classes, she walked out of the old school for girls at which she had chosen to continue her studies in creative arts. Hence, when her favorite class of the day started mentioning quilts, she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"How stupid of me…I was doing okay for a while. And then I just had to remember that I got into the class so I could make Kyo-kun a quilt." Shaking her head in dismay at her emotional outburst earlier, she walked slowly off the campus, pulling her coat closely around her. How she wished she had worn her furry hat…

"No, I can't wear that anymore. It has little…" Hanging her head, she followed the cracks in the walkway with her eyes, trying to avoid the very topic that's been plaguing her for months.

"Months…and I'm still a mess." Coming across a bench, she walked over and sat down gingerly on the cold surface. Grateful that she wore her corduroys today instead of the usual school outfit she had to wear (_'policy be damned, I was freezing this morning'_), she rubbed her arms absently as she sniffled a bit when the frigid breeze picked up.

'_Skies are overcast as always…suits the mood.'_ Setting her books to the side, she pulled out the one memento that she couldn't bring herself to let go no matter how many times her mother begged her to. A hand stitched wool scarf. Elaborate…warm…cute—words that would describe it perfectly had it not been for the fact that it just reminded her of the one individual that it was meant for.

'_This was supposed to be his early New Year's gift for this year…I worked so hard on it, even during the summer months. I just couldn't bring myself to stop, even after he…' _Feeling that familiar lump in her throat, she immediately brought up the scarf to her face, forcing the tears to stay behind closed doors once more. Taking a deep breath of the cool air, she sniffled once again as she put the scarf back into her coat pocket.

"A sad shame I've become. How pathetic." Swinging her legs as she leaned back into the bench, she stared up above her at the endless gray skies. "Hmm, they almost look like Yun-chan's hair and eyes. It seems kind of funny to think that right now."

She sighed heavily, staring blankly at the puffs of hot air that she had exhaled. It was times like this that had her cornered in her room, silently looking out her window as the days passed on. They really do seem like a blur to her now, all rolling along from one day to the next, the perpetual cycle never-ending and never changing.

'_I get up, get dressed, wash, eat, go to school, go train with Shihan, avoid/dodge/ignore Kyo-kun, go home, wash, eat, sleep, then start all over again. Yep, that's definitely a pattern.' _Admittedly, it was getting harder each time to go through the motions. At times, she'd have a breakdown like today, but those were at home. Her mother would try to pry her out of the bathroom or the bedroom, but she would stubbornly stay put, closed off from a world that seemed intent on moving forward.

"How can I move forward when every fiber in my being wants to stay behind with the memories of being happily in love, even if it was one-sided? There was always the hope back then that maybe…just maybe" Pausing in her musings, her eyes drifted shut once again, her mind replaying the scene she had lived through months ago…the moment when he had firmly rejected her. And all because he was in love with someone else…in love with _her…_

"How come? Why? Maybe I was a little pushy like Isuzu said at one point, but still, I was _there_. I've _always _been there for him…through the good and bad. She just came into the picture not even a year ago! I've known him my _whole life_! What did I do? Where did I go wrong!" Clenching her fists tightly, she opened her teary eyes to the world around her, swallowing the large lump in her throat. Visibly shaking, due to the cold or her frustration, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she took deep breaths, all the while a mental picture of the perfect girl stood in her mind.

'_Of all people, it had to be _her_. Pretty. Kind. Sweet. Gentle. Just…perfect. Always helping…always mending our old wounds no matter how impossible it may seem. Pft, how can Kyo-kun not fall in love with her? She's wonderful. She's everything that I'm not.'_ As much as she wanted to despise Tohru, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It made her feel worse for even thinking that, so she tried very hard not to think about it. It was hard and it hurt like hell, but she knew that the fault lied within her…it had to be.

"Otherwise, he would be with me and not her. I would have been good enough for him." She laid her cheek to her knees, now too tired to even shed one more tear on the whole matter. Self-pity bouts always left her ragged and listless, so she has been doing a better job at limiting them to once a week. Even so, there are the spurts that come up once in a while, especially when she'd been in contact with either Tohru or Kyo.

Although, she has done her very best to avoid Kyo at the dojo. It usually wasn't too much of a problem since he would be too absorbed in his exercises to give much care to what's around him. But then from one moment to the next he'd be staring at her intently, as if vainly trying to reach into her thoughts. Well, at least her exercises helped her to retain her composure (hell, that was the whole point behind the martial art…self-control), and so she was able to build a solid wall around her thoughts and feelings. Only when she felt Shihan drive Kyo's attention away from her was she able to let down her guard and allow the depths of her sadness reach her eyes.

'_I should just give up on the training since I only did it to be near Kyo-kun. It's not like Shihan doesn't know anyway. But if I did that…it would make it all the more real. It would make me feel…that's it's really over.'_ The final nail in the lid…she knew it needed to be done, and soon, but taking that step was proving much too difficult. Having to restrain herself from speaking to him or hugging him was bad enough. It truly felt like a part of her was left behind when she walked away from him on that fateful day.

"How can you move forward when a part of you isn't with you anymore?" Letting the question sit in the air, she heaved a heavy sigh as she massaged her temples from the incoming headache. _'Perfect, now I'm going to feel super lousy by the time I get home. Kaa-san will be more than worried…'_

"Hey, where's that nice outfit you had the other day?"

'_Huh?'_ was Kagura's confused thought as she lifted her gaze to the group that just emerged from around the corner of the deserted street.

"Come on, the ground ain't gonna answer for ya. Spill the goods, pal…"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I really must get going…"

"Quit saying sorry, stupid freak! You go dressin' like some girl one day, and the next you come lookin' like some do-gooder. I think he's confused…what d'ya say, guys? Think he needs 'help'?"

"Serious 'help', man. You'd think the first ten times we 'helped' him oughtta teach him somethin'. Maybe he's just retarded."

"Retarded or just plain stupid…"

"**He's NOT stupid, moron. _Let him go,_" **Kagura bit out through clenched teeth as she stood outside of the hostile group of three, having heard enough of their badgering on a terrified Ritsu. With a completely different tone, she warmly called out to him, "Ri-chan, come on. Let's get going."

"**He ain't goin' anywhere, ya damn chick!"** cried out angrily one of the guys.

"Hey, she's not so bad. Better lookin' than some of those bitches over at that school. Were you visitin' your older sister or somethin', sweetie?" called out another.

'_Self-control…that has already gone out the door since this morning,'_ thought Kagura bitterly. "That's none of your business, and I'm _not _your sweetie. Ri-chan, _let's go_."

One stood right up to her as he breathed heavily in anger, **"Stupid bit—"**

"**Touch me, and I'll break your arm,"** she countered evenly, eyes lit with the inner fire of rage as she stood firm in her stance.

"Cool it, man. It's all right. Go on, _Ri-chan_…I ain't gonna hurt ya," replied the ringleader smoothly.

Ritsu could only eye the group warily as he bent down to pick up the books he had been carrying before the group made him drop them. Scooping them into his arms, he glanced around once before walking around the group. Just as he was about to reach Kagura, he suddenly felt a searing pain at his temple and promptly keeled over.

"**Ri-chan!"** cried out Kagura as she immediately rushed over to her fallen relative.

The guy who had elbowed Ritsu hard laughed as he stood over the two Sohma. "Hehe, such a stupid retard, I swear! _I_ never said _I _wasn't gonna hurt ya! Come on, sweetie…leave that freak alone…"

'_Blood…blood…'_ were the only things registering in Kagura's mind as she tried to mend the cut along Ritsu's hairline with a hankie she carried with her. He could only stare up at her in a daze as he tried to shake off the ringing in his ears. She suddenly felt a large hand clamp down on her petite shoulder, and it was then that she reacted.

"Come on, now…up and at 'em," replied the young man snidely as he grabbed her shoulder. "He's been through worse before with us. Don't worry so mu—**ARRGG**"

"You made him _bleed_," remarked Kagura softly while grasping his neck tightly. Her small hand may not be able to completely reach around his neck, but his breathing was certainly cut off with her tight grip on his trachea. Her martial arts classes certainly taught her well on the human anatomy. Bringing his face within inches of her own, she stared darkly into his startled eyes, eerily saying the only thing on her mind. **_"You made him bleed…"_**

_**(SMACK!)**_

Effectively bringing his nose in contact with her head, thereby breaking it, she shoved the crying and bleeding mess that was once a grown man to the ground, and immediately stood up to face the other two bullies in the group. Still shocked over what just happened, the guys stood dumbly in their places when it occurred to them that she wasn't letting them get away either. One, however, reacted too quickly, and as he launched himself at her, she quickly swiped his arm into her own and broke it with a quick snap. One elbow to the chest had this one rolling on the ground, swearing and gasping for air as he tried to nurse his broken arm.

"**I told you I'd break your arm if you touched me…bastard,"** she replied coldly to the writhing form below her feet.

"Karate…should have known a little squirt like you would know something to keep herself protected," remarked the last of the three dryly as he took of his jacket and got into a challenging position that Kagura immediately recognized.

'_Peachy…he knows karate, too. I can't get too close…'_ Walking over to him calmly, she stood a few feet away as she glared at him. "I'd recommend you and your pals leave Ri-chan alone from now on. I'd hate to have to come to your campus and beat you all into a bloody mess in front of your peers."

With a derisive smirk, he responded, "Can't guarantee anyone won't keep on pickin' on the poor sap. He asks for it, ya know? Kinda like you did just now…"

Swiftly he reached out to her with several punches, which she blocked effectively. He, being larger and a male, had that advantage, but from the way Kagura was analyzing him, they were his only advantages. Giving him a parry of her own small but effective punches, she stood back from him as they both breathed heavily.

"Did you flunk out of your martial arts class? With your shoddy form and wailing arms, it'd be no wonder if you weren't run out of the class altogether," she remarked wryly as she finally got the young man to seethe quietly in anger.

"**Damn bitch, you don't know when to quit, do ya!"** he bit out as he came at her with a round of punches. Just as the last one hit her raised arms, he brought his leg upward to swipe her hard across the head. However, he never did admit to the fact that she was indeed much better at this defensive art than he was.

Grasping the leg at the last minute, she immediately crouched down and dealt him a blow in one very sensitive area to the male body. Leaning over his curled form as he nursed his privacy, she quietly remarked, "Don't worry, you'll still be able to _'perform'_ when the time comes. Just don't forget what I said because I meant it. _Bother a member of my family again, and trust me when I say that the pain you feel now will be nothing compared to what I can do when I'm really pissed off._"

Standing to her full height, petite as it was, she stalked off to walk back to Ritsu, who by now was on his two legs, albeit a little wobbly. Gazing at her with wide eyes, he was about to call out to her when his eyes widened even further. **"KAGURA-SAN, BEHIND YOU!"**

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when she abruptly half-turned with one quick kick to the air and into the guy's mouth. Sending the young man back to the cold ground with a now a few missing teeth and a split, bleeding lip (along with his pained groin), she shook her head in disgust at him.

"**BAKA! _You_ just don't know when to qui—"** she yelled irately before she was crushed against someone's chest.

"**Kagura-san, are you okay? Are you all right? I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry for being such a bother to you and dragging you into my problems and…"** Ritsu blubbered on and on as he held her close to him, afraid that she may be hurt and bleeding. With that in mind, he immediately released her to look her over carefully. **"I'M SORRY, I'm crushing you when you're probably bleeding and torn and…"**

"RI-CHAN!" blurted out Kagura at the worried Sohma male before her. Grabbing his face gently, she smiled brightly at him as she calmed him down. "I'm fine…no bleeding, no wounds, no cuts, no scrapes. Well, maybe a bruise or two, but…anyway, what about you? Are you okay? How's your head?"

"Ano, it's fine, really. Just a headache," replied Ritsu demurely as he touched his aching head, wincing when his fingers came in contact with his cut. "Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself? You were very…effective with them…"

"Oh, not really," she remarked offhandedly while leaning down to pick up his books and hand them over to him. "These jerks were lucky that I was rather tired today. Come on, my books are over by the bench across the street."

'_She was…TIRED!'_ was the shared thought amongst all the males on the ground and with Ritsu as he gathered his books to his chest again while following her quietly down the deserted street.

Sighing heavily, Kagura trudged tiredly to her abandoned books. Once they were in her grasp, she walked in the opposite direction from where the guys were still laid out in pain. "Let's go this way instead, Ri-chan. We don't need to be looking for trouble by walking by those losers."

"Yes, of course, Kagura-san. Whatever you believe is best," agreed Ritsu while following her lead down the cold street.

As they walked silently, Kagura flexed her fists intermittently to allow the blood to rush to her hands, heating them up in the process. Satisfied that her numb hands were warming up, she looked up to see Ritsu carefully holding his books to his chest, his head bent down as he stared listlessly at the ground below them.

"Ri-chan, are you okay?" she asked tentatively while reaching out to softly pat his shoulder. "We'll go by Haa-chan's clinic on our way home. I'm sure he'll have something to soothe your cut."

"No, it's okay, really. I've been too much of a burden already. I don't wish to bother Hatori-niisan with my problems, too," he remarked anxiously while clutching his belongings tighter to his body.

"You're not a burden or a bother, Ri-chan. Besides, there's a reason we were placed in campuses close to one another, right? We're supposed to look out for one another. Oh no!" she gasped suddenly, abruptly stopping to clutch the sweater he had on. It had a gaping hole along the seam of his left shoulder. Inspecting it further, she saw that the fabric was pulled away from the seams as if someone had almost yanked it off.

"It's fine, Kagura-san, really! I was…ano…eh…I was clumsy, that's all! It got snagged at my footlocker and…" prattled endlessly Ritsu as he tried to hide the damage that was evident on his clothing.

"Ri-chan, don't try hiding the truth from me," reprimanded Kagura while she pried his hands off the damaged area. _'Hm, it just seems torn at the seams. I could fix this easy at home.'_

"I'm sorry, Kagura-san," remarked the young man quietly as he stood looking to the side, ashamed of his disposition.

"Well, you should be sorry," replied Kagura firmly as she stood a ways from him. "But just this time around, okay? You're supposed to be honest with me. We're family…families stick together, especially us. _(Whispers softly.)_ Why didn't you ever say anything about those creeps bothering you? I could have done something sooner…before they had a chance of hurting you."

"I'm so—," he replied before pausing briefly to rephrase his remark. "I was hoping it would go away. That they'd get tired from bothering me. I didn't want to trouble anyone with my problems."

"You know Ri-chan that those types of guys don't just give up. They'll keep on you until…well, you know already." Commencing her walk once again, she silently commented, "I know it's hard, but you need to stand up to them. As much as I want to, I can't be there every time they decide to pick on you."

She abruptly turned to face him, bracing her hands against his shoulders. With a sly smile, she continued, "Well, not _every_ time, but I can definitely be there enough times to make them think twice before picking on you. What do you say? You'll sneak me a school uniform in my size, and I'll pass myself off as your distant cousin. It's close to the truth anyway, ne? Give me two days, and I'll have those bozos begging for mercy!"

"EH!" was his startled response as he gazed at her eyes that were burning with anticipation of laying waste to her enemies with her fists. _'She doesn't need her fists—that look in her eyes is scary enough.'_ Clearing his throat, he waved his arms frantically in refusal of her gracious offer. "Oh, um, that's not necessary, Kagura-san! I'm sure they won't be bothering me anymore…"

"Nonsense…I remember that creep saying something about other's picking on you. We'll just teach them their place, right? No one messes with us Sohmas." With a triumphant grin, she marched ahead with a fist of determination raised in the air. "Yep, don't you worry about a thing, Ri-chan. I'm a master of deception…hehe, they won't know what hit them!"

Reaching out to her with his outstretched hand in vain hopes of changing her mind, he bowed his head in defeat. Still, despite the obvious obstacles of her mixing in with an all-male campus, he was in actuality grateful for her assurances that all will be well.

'_Perhaps with her there, I could stand up for myself…even if it's just once,'_ Ritsu thought hopefully to himself while picking up his pace to match her own brisk walk. Smiling brightly down at her, he commented, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagura-san. You are too kind."

Taken aback by his comment, Kagura looked up to him with a soft smile of her own before turning her gaze back to the walkway ahead of her. She couldn't help but solemnly reply, "No, I'm not, but I'll do what I can to help. Maybe not as well as _she_ does it, but…I'll try…"

"Whom do you speak of Kagura-san?" he asked curiously.

Amazed that she actually spoke that out loud, she smiled sheepishly to herself. Waving off her remark with a wave of her hand, she said, "Oh, I was just stating the obvious, you know. Tohru-kun does a much better job at fixing problems."

"How is that so?" he pressed onward, oblivious to how upset she was starting to get.

Wringing her numb fingers together, she forced a smile as she explained. "Well, for one thing, literally beating sense into people would never cross her mind. She would somehow think of a way to peacefully stop the problem. She would fix everything with honest-hearted wisdom. And I…well, I speak better with my fists or kicks or head-butts even."

"Hmm, putting it that way, the differences are striking," was Ritsu's consent with a small smile.

"Yeah, well…you can see why she's much better at resolving problems. She's just…great. Better…just…better" she remarked wistfully, her once jubilant face now carrying the vestiges of old regret.

Noting the somber tone in her voice, Ritsu glanced down once again and was surprised to see the sudden change in her demeanor ever since they started talking about Tohru. Clearly confused as to why she would be this way, he started to voice this thought when it occurred to him that he would be snooping into her personal affairs if he pressed the matter further.

'_How foolish of me to pry into her affairs like that. What she must think of me…' _Pressing his lips into a thin line, he stared at her further, seeing that she was no longer pursuing the conversation anymore although she was still troubled by it. And that is what struck him as the oddest thing.

For as long as he's known Kagura, never once had he ever seen her so despondent. There were of course times in which she'd be distressed over something or other, but never truly sad. She always managed to keep herself above the tragedy of being a Jyuunishi. She never once complained about her position nor allowed it to completely rule her life (being the Boar of the Zodiac did have its luxuries—her position raised little concerns amongst the inner circle). She was always the strong one amongst the younger generation, and so sometimes it was easy for everyone to take it for granted that all will always be well with her.

'_She's no different than I am. When problems strike, they strike us hard, no matter what pretenses we put up.' _This last thought made him think of his own insecurities. As painful as they are, he tries to pretend that they can't hurt him, hiding behind the veil he carefully constructed over the years. The 'feminine' touches he added to his wardrobe were only meant as a temporary measure, but then it became too comfortable to let go, much like a security blanket to a young child.

'_Yes, that's how it was. And no matter how strange I became, I somehow knew that Kagura-san would be willing to help me with my 'blanket', trying to help me and make me feel safe even if it was just a pretense. She was really always there for me…'_

'_**We're family…families stick together, especially us.'**_

Yes, as distantly related as they are, they are still family. Not only that, they were members of the esteemed Jyuunishi circle. A curse of the animal is upon them, but the bonds with one another were above all other ties. And truthfully speaking, he cherished this sacred link. It was a curse, but a blessing as well.

"Well, she is wonderful. She opened our eyes to new possibilities and hope," replied Ritsu abruptly ending the heavy silence between them.

Jumping inwardly at the sudden remark, Kagura could only nod demurely in approval of his comment. Just as she was about to reply, he continued.

"It certainly makes her special to all of us," he went on until he unexpectedly stopped in his walk and looked back at her with a steady gaze, albeit with a little uncertainty. "But that doesn't mean she's better. That would make it seem that you're not good enough. And that's not true."

Stunned at his comments, staring into his eyes, she couldn't help but laugh ruefully. "Oh Ritsu, but she _is _better. She does wonders with who she is. Just a few words from her and everything is immediately better. And I…I just make a mess. There's good reason why people run away from me…not like her—they run to her. I know I would."

"She does have that way about her. Being drawn to her, she has helped me to see that I must overcome my fears so that I may find the strength within myself to face my problems," he pressed on while nervously tightening his grip on his books. Feeling that he was now running out of words to say and that he was making it worse, he faltered for a moment until he came across a solid truth.

"Yet, however strongly I feel drawn to her, I can't ever really expose my truths in life to her. All our scars, our wounds…those can't be seen or understood by those outside our bond. And that's okay, because like you said, we have each other to look out for the other." Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer to her, as he spoke from the heart. "I've always counted on you when it became too much to bear alone. It was hard even inside our bond to find an understanding mind. Yet, you were always willing to be there for me, even if it meant catering to the whims of a foolish person such as myself."

"You're not foolish, Ri-chan," admonished Kagura gently as she broke his stare and gazed at the ground below with unshed tears.

"Oh, but I am. I am because I should have said this a long time ago." Leaning downward a little, he tilted his head so that he could see her flushed face that was on the verge of bursting with tears. "Thank you so much, Kagura-san, for being you. I could never have been half as happy if you weren't there for me all those times before. Even now…even now…"

It was all that she could take. It was all she needed to hear…

Tearfully sniffling, she rushed into his arms, knocking both their belongings to the ground. Hugging him tightly, she pressed her tear-stained face into his thick sweater, shivering slightly as the waves of pity and regret ebbed away, fading slowly. She honestly hadn't felt such relief in such a long time…

"**I really wish I could be her…just so that he'd see _me_. If I was just like her, he could see me the way he sees her."** she rambled loudly on and on as she cried shamelessly into his chest. **"I wanted to be enough for him…I really tried…"**

Hearing her say this, Ritsu no longer wondered what was plaguing her. It was no secret that she held strong feelings for the Neko of the Jyuunishi, and from the way she was behaving, the feelings were not reciprocated. As much as he wanted to know the details, he knew best that for now details were not necessary to understand that she had felt, for the first time, true rejection.

Helpless to do much else, he embraced her as well, gently stroking her head and quietly consoling her. "I know you did, Kagura-san. I know you tried your very best…" _'When does she ever do anything half-heartedly?'_

They stood there amongst the cold winds of winter, both enduring not just the outward coldness, but that found within their scarred souls as well. Picking up the pieces of a shattered heart or just simply finding the strength to stand strong were obstacles both would need to do. And if together they can somehow manage to do it, then together it will be.

The bonds of the Jyuunishi circle, of family, of friends, demanded no less.

Long after her sobs and sniffling subsided, she stood lost in her own thoughts and weariness as she finally came to. Feeling the abrupt chill of a cold wind passing through, she stepped away and offered a tired smile to her silent companion.

"Ne, let's hurry along. I don't know about you, but I'm starting freeze here! It'd be pretty weird if our bodies transformed here of all places, ne?" With that said, she bent down to pick up their belongings, still slightly flushed from her emotional outburst but serene.

"Hai, it would. Oh, let me carry those," he remarked as he took all their books together, happy to see that the heavy weight of loss that she carried seemed less so after her cry. She still put up her brave front, but that was good since it showed that she was seemingly coming to grips with it for the first time.

"Arigatou. Come on, let's hurry before Haa-chan runs off to some appointment or other. Oh, you know, we can get a sweater from him, too," she replied excitedly at her suggestion. Eyeing his sweater, she continued, "I'll take your sweater and make the quick repairs at home. It should be easy to fix. Come to think of it, I think we need to start working on getting you set up properly."

"Set up properly?" he asked uncertainly. "With what, Kagura-san?"

"What else? Your wardrobe is screaming to have an overhaul done on it. I am here to serve and I serve to live—yep, we have loads of work ahead of us," she rambled on with a gleam of determination in her eyes. "We'll just take a good look-see through Haa-chan's wardrobe to see what you like most. He doesn't have too much variety, but it'll do for now."

"Ano, what does Hatori-niisan's wardrobe and my wardrobe have anything to do with getting me 'set up properly'?" he asked with growing anxiety.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay…the first step to standing up to those bozos is to look the part of a man that won't take crap from no one. We don't have to go to the extreme that Haru-chan has, but Haa-chan's clothing should be intimidating enough." Linking her arm through his, she walked briskly ahead to accomplish her mission of making Ritsu stand strong against adversity, namely bullies. "This will be so great, just imagine! I love shopping! Oh, by the way, the hair length must go, too."

"NANI!" exclaimed Ritsu in a panic. "But Aya-niisan has it this long, and it's worked for him so well and …"

"You're not Aya-chan," she interrupted smoothly. Looking up at him with a wide smile, she said happily, "You are you. It's time everyone sees it. Why hide such a good thing?"

Walking down the cold streets with arms linked, Ritsu couldn't help but inwardly burst with joy at having someone refer to him in such a manner. And in the farthest reaches of his thoughts, he couldn't fathom why anyone wouldn't want to hold onto this precious person.

'_She's just so giving and caring…maybe a little painfully at times, but still… If only I were so lucky to have someone like her bestow such a gift such as her devotion on someone like me. If…just…if…' _

* * *

**_Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 05-02-06, HelloKat 09-28-06_**

* * *

**_  
Blurbs from a hungry author_ _(10-13-05)_**

_I want to eat! I'm starving! I finished this release early this morning (yep, 3:30 AM sure looks like a habit with me). And I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, and it's now 1PM! FEED ME!_

_(Ahem, excuse H'kat for the ranting…lack of nutrition does this to her…)_

_Anyway, back to the regular channel here, thanks once again for reading my continuing storyline here! I am planning for 3-4 chapters more after this. See, I told ya it would be a small fic! I recommend my SOS readers to read this because I will be tying in some important themes into this story that relate to the other one. It'll be something else! And yes, I am bringing Yuki as well as Akito into this storyline. Cameo performances…I just love 'em. Kyo, too, of course…not sure about the others as yet. We'll see!_

_To my reviewers—_Pika318, S.B. Kisses, SoranoHikari (MiakaRyo)_—BLESS YOU! I know that my audience for this fic will be very limited, and that's okay. So I am so glad that you'll come along with me on this new fic with the unique pairing!_

_Wow, this release was a little harder to put together. It called for raw emotions, angst being prevalent. The whole mirror scene is something I truly felt that was true-to-life, mainly my own. So dredging up old 'battle scars' of unrequited love from the long road called life was a bit tough, but it helped with the overall impact of the chapter. I'm glad it turned out this way! But, hey, the fic will lighten up from here on out until we meet up with the 'God' of the Zodiac. That'll be lots of fun!_

_I sure hope to continue to enthrall you, my dear readers. Any corrections/suggestions/comments are all welcome in the review board. Oh, I've also created new accounts with Xanga and LiveJournal websites. Please do look me up and drop me a line if you can! I have the links up in my profile._

_Thanks so much for your continued support…ja ne!_


	3. The Things I Do For You

**DISCLAIMER:** _Furuba…not mine, not yours, not theirs. That covers it._

_**- 2 -  
**_**The Things I Do…For You**

_**  
Time: 3:27 PM  
**__**Location: Hallway D, Building G  
**__**Objective: Boar to boost Monkey's self-confidence  
**__**Success Rate thus far: 5  
**__**Mood: Hungry and annoyed…maybe PMSing**_

_**(Click)**_

'_Okay, maybe that was too much info to record on tape. Argh, I have no one to blame but myself. I should have eaten before popping over here. Ri-chan's class should be ending soon though,'_ mused Kagura with a sigh while waiting with the patience of a boar, which basically meant she was close to blowing her cover. There's only so much a boy's uniform can hide anyway. And hers wasn't even the true replica of the uniform used here…

'_But hey, I look good in this! Aya-chan really went all out to put the right touch on the guy's uniform that I sort of 'borrowed' (okay, maybe more like a permanent loan). Who would have thought that you could taper this jacket to be fitted onto my small figure? Hehe, I can still remember Ri-chan's and Kaa-san's reaction when they saw me model it for the first time…hehehe.' _Their looks were still fresh in her mind as she recalled that moment close to two months ago. Well, actually her mother's reaction was nonverbal…words escaped the overwrought mother at the time so she settled to gawk at her daughter's appearance.

Ritsu's reaction wasn't much different. Gaping and stammering, he couldn't utter coherent sentences as she stood before him. Much to his shock, she was going forward with her plans on helping him in any way she could despite his ardent protests that he wasn't worth the trouble and such. Yet she persisted and only relented that she wouldn't go to his classes…just meet him afterwards and be his support.

Two months later after that declaration, though, progress has been slow. Sure they have been getting closer the more time they spent with each other, and he certainly has been more like his true self around her. But the point was to get him to be this way outwardly. She had even dropped some nonessential courses—not a peep ever spoken of it to her mother—to be here on some days for several hours. Just to observe and see how much Ritsu has pushed himself to be stronger.

So, here she was, leaning discreetly against a windowsill, overlooking the courtyard below. She adjusted the cuffs on her jacket a little and tightened her tie snug against her shirt collar, glad that Ayame did a magnificent job with the alterations. And with her long hair tucked securely under a cap—a perfect match to her outfit—this all held her cover pretty well. She came and went as she pleased through the campus hallways with the majority keeping their distance. And why was that?

'_Well, I guess that can't be helped. I did give a lot of them the look of pain when they got near me. And I basically glared daggers at them when they started to pick on Ri-chan because he was with me,'_ she thought helplessly while checking her watch once again. Sighing ruefully, she took the mini tape recorder and resumed her daily log entry. It was only proper to be professional about the whole thing.

_**(Click)**_

_**So far, general student body too aloof to care what happens with Ri-chan. That, or they're too scared to come near us now. Like it's my fault they're too chicken to back up their words. The jerks…**_

_**(SIGH)**_

**_I really wish that Sawamura was one of them. You'd think he take a hint. Maybe beating him to a bloody pulp wasn't so smart. He's been so pushy with trying to get me to go out with him, no matter how weird that looks to others—I mean, 'hello, I'm a guy'…sort of…for now. Is this some sick turn-on for guys to come chasing after the person that beat them? Still, I guess I should be grateful for small favors. He _is_ keeping his lid shut about what happened that first time we met. _**

_**(Click)**_

'_Freaky…that ringleader had almost cost me by trying to hug me. Good thing I'm good at dodging.'_ Shaking her head at her distressing situation, she mentally tried to recount the number of times he'd tried to get her to go out with him. He had basically turned from a macho kind of guy to a simpering fool trailing after her through the halls of his campus.

Giggling lightly, she smiled brightly to herself. "Well, at least I got him to stop harassing Ri-chan. Now he's so busy trying to make up for what he did—"

_**(Ba-BING)**_

As the bell rang, the doors to the classrooms immediately opened to let the river of young men pour forth into the now crowded hallways. She always kept close to the walls or windows in cases like this to avoid the crowd. As she stood to the side and watched all the males shove each other around while trying to reach their destinations, she felt a cool hand against her shoulder.

"Ohayo! You are too kind for waiting on me. Are you ready to eat, Ka-Sohma-san?" asked Ritsu unsteadily, still unused to calling her by her last name as per the arrangement to keep her identity low-key. Smiling widely, he leaned close to her so as to act as her barrier against the crowds of mostly male bodies. Having been a long day, all he wanted now was a nice hot meal, and then head home. But first, the crowds will need to disperse for the most part so he could escort her out safely.

"Yeah, Sohma," replied Kagura assuredly as she conversed easily with her 'public' name for him. Keeping her voice low, she remarked, "Looks like you've had it rough. Too much homework assigned?"

"Iie. Well, yes, that too. I mean, we did have a lot to go over with our class assignments. We have some major projects to finish this year as part of our final assessments. A lot of it will carry a heavy percentage on our final grade. And there's our spring festival we need to work on as well," recounted the tired Sohma with books in hand and head bent down examining the tops of his shoes.

"Heh, sounds like taking a business management major is just as hard as my creative arts major. Well, at least you'll be able to really shine through for your parents when you graduate," commented Kagura happily. Thinking on the vast business his parents managed, she continued, "They do need the help. Hot springs spa resorts are not easy to manage. You'll be the best thing that has happened to them since…since…the making of onigiri."

"Onigiri?" he asked, perplexed that he'd be compared to an edible dish. _'She must really be hungry.'_ Lightly smiling, he commented, "Well, I do hope to be of some use. They've done so much for me…"

"Yeah, parents can be like that," she remarked wistfully thinking of her own mother.

_**(Ba-BING)**_

With the sound of the bell, the halls became less crowded and so off the two of them went down the hallway. Many at this time either took tutorial sessions or supplemental extracurricular classes to advance their final grade for their professed major. Since Ritsu had done most of this during his summer and winter breaks, he was ahead enough to forgo these classes. It had meant no real vacation for him in a long time, but in the end, he was able to keep up with his classmates. The sacrifices were worth it, though…he'll now be able to graduate with an above-average grade. Most of his teachers were extremely pleased with the progress he was able to maintain.

"The spring festival will be a lot of work. Since our campuses are celebrating this together, I have to make twice as many decorations…for our school and for here. That's a lot of overtime being worked, you know," she said as she rubbed her still sore shoulders from her last night cram session with a sewing machine. _'No wonder I'm so crabby today…'_

"Please, Kagura-san, I mean Sohma-san, if you need anything, _anything_ at all, I'm here to help. I'm not doing much while many here are working hard after school hours to get their booths ready for the event." As much as he wanted to help, not many cared to have him in their groups. Since his time was free, the teachers used him to help them oversee the work, which only made him look like some sort of 'teacher's pet'. Hence why they shunned him when he approached them to gather progress reports—not that he was going to tell Kagura that. She's done so much with her presence alone…

'_No one picks on me anymore. Even Sawamura-san has been extremely nice—he managed to convince the others to leave me alone, even the ones Kagura-san has hurt.'_ Looking down on her as she continued to explain the details of their festival preparations at her school, he couldn't help but be eternally grateful once again. He admitted silently to himself that he looked forward to seeing her waiting for him as his classes concluded.

The walks home to the main house were all worth it as well. He had never before been so relaxed with just being…him; being comfortable in his own skin, being who he is…an average male with nothing remarkable to his name (except his family name not to mention his curse). He knew he was below notice of his extended family, and definitely below notice amongst the Jyuunishi circle. He had accepted this long ago, and had no problem with it. It was to be expected…he knew himself to be truly strange, and so he constantly apologized for being as such.

Yet somehow, he felt less so whenever he stood next to Kagura. He could be doing the most mundane tasks with her…walking, talking, eating, laughing…really, these were such ordinary tasks. But he never knew that such day-to-day tasks could bring such warmth into his life. Even if all they did together was sit under the veranda at her home, tending to their homework quietly, it was time well spent as long as it was with her. And he never tired of it…such a strange anticipation it is.

It was a stirring of sorts in his heart…nervous, slightly embarrassed, but most of all, happy. Sometimes, he'd be the first out of his class and wouldn't see her outside his classroom door. The immense disappointment would soon overtake him, but then he'd hear her call out to him from across the hallway, discreetly, of course…well, as discreet as any whistle call could be. Relief, gratitude, and overall joy would hit him simultaneously, leaving his heart pounding to meet up with her. By now, he honestly didn't care if his more rude classmates picked on him anymore. He just wanted to always enjoy seeing someone waiting to see _him_…to be with _him_.

'_Am I really worth so much trouble?' _he thought as he reflected on his current situation, looking ahead at the stairwell they've come across. Clearing his throat, he replied as he walked down the steps, "Thank you, again, for coming—"

"Ri-chan," she remarked quietly, slipping back to her normal greeting to him, "what did I tell you last time?"

"Oh, ano, uh…you mentioned to not thank you all the time." Giving it more thought, he immediately felt terrible for forcing her to put up with his annoyance. "I'm sorry, I get carried away at times. I won't be such a burden next time…I'm truly very sorry…"

"_Ri-chan,"_ she interrupted with a hand to his mouth, effectively halting further runaway remarks on his part. "I also said that you don't have to apologize for everything. Don't you trust me when I said that I _want_ to be here for you? You're never any trouble…not then, not now, not ever. Okay?"

Turning her back on him, she pondered as to how effective she's been with helping Ritsu all these months. He does seem more relaxed now than from before when he would be hiding from all prying eyes, too scared to look at anyone straight in the face, and so kept his head down most of the time. Still, it's a far cry from being the 'new, improved' Ritsu she had been hoping for.

'_I'm not doing enough. I try so hard…maybe I'm doing this all wrong. Hm…I'm sure _she_ would have come up with an instant solution and spared the poor guy all the grief I put him through. How can I get him to have that confidence in himself? I think that only then he'll be able to move forward.'_

Heaving a sigh, she reached out to the silent Sohma behind her and dragged him forward. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down on you like that." Giving his arm a squeeze—none too gentle if Ritsu's momentary grimace was any clue—she brightly remarked, "I'm so HUNGRY! Come on, I feel like takoyaki. There's a really great place two blocks from the bus stop—"

"SOHMA! WAIT UP!"

'_Grrr…why now! Why me?'_ Groaning loudly, she leaned against Ritsu in vain hopes that the object of her disdain would ignore her presence. Being the object of this person's affection certainly is making her skin crawl. _'Hm…could this be how Kyo-kun felt whenever we were together? Kyo-kun…'_

Ritsu looked down to his companion, noting that she had gone strangely silent. Seeing the melancholy expression on her face, he could only assume she was lost in her thoughts, no doubt on one particular person. Before he had a chance to say anything, they were joined by the new presence.

"PHEW! Damn, that was a run! What are you doing out here, man! Hey, sweet thing, I got something for ya…" trailed Sawamura in his comment as he produced a rather withered bouquet of blooms. "Now, these here are from my old man's shop. He gets some nice ones every now and then. These were a steal…"

"You didn't actually 'steal' them, did you Sawamura-san?" asked Ritsu incredulously as he stared at the tattered flowers. "I'm sorry…no, I mean, it's rude to ask, but I was just curious…"

"Hell no, Sohma! My old man would skin me alive if I ever took anything from his shop! And believe me, he'd know…old codger has some mental-radar or something." Grumbling lowly at that mental image, he immediately shrugged it off as he laid his eyes on his lady fair who was currently looking far away into the distance. Waving his hand in front of her gaze, he called out, "Earth to my dear Sohma! Come back to me; I'm right here! Just take at look at these posies…I spared no expense!"

Having the flowers shoved into her face, Kagura couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer. Nor could she avoid the rancid smell that suddenly knocked her back to reality. "EWW! What is that smell!" Noticing that the stench came from the bouquet of winter blooms, she quickly shoved them back to Sawamura. "Ugh, those flowers have gone rotten! Where did you get them!"

"Eh! They are!" questioned Ritsu as well in mild alarm.

Taking a good sniff at them, Sawamura couldn't help but give his two cents worth. "DAMN! This stuff smells like horse—"

"ANYWAY…" continued Kagura while pulling Ritsu away, "we were just leaving, ne Ri-chan?"

Blinking widely at her, he mouthed silent words as he tried to think of a response that would support her declaration. Just as he was about to voice his one idea, Sawamura suddenly reached out to grab Kagura's unoccupied wrist.

"Then let me escort you! What's a gentleman for?" asked Sawamura happily while trying to pull her to his side.

"Let me know when I see him…" she grumbled lowly, pulling her wrist back none-too-discreetly. Smiling ever so brightly through clenched teeth, she persisted, "Thanks, but _no_. I have Ri-chan to escort me home."

"Did I ever tell you how stunning you look in our school uniform? No one can carry it off like you," complimented Sawamura, oblivious to her struggles in trying to remove his hand from her wrist. As he grasped her wrist tighter, he grinned widely while practically dragging her in the opposite direction. "You look like fresh spring on a winter's day. You just need to let your hair down and…"

"THANK YOU…now I'm leaving _without you_," she blurted out as she pulled back once again. Her patience was razor thin at this point—so much so that she was about to just let him have it (like she had all other times when he was persistent) when she felt a pull on her other wrist.

"Ano, uh…well…it's cer-certainly very nice of him to be so…uh…gracious in his compliments, ne Kagura-san?" stammered hurriedly Ritsu, hopefully trying to placate the very perturbed Boar of the Zodiac. Turning to Sawamura with a nervous smile, he stuttered in his continuing remark, "Sa-wa-wamura-san, you are much too kind. Ah…ano, I'm very sorry, but we do need to be leaving, so I'll just be—"

"Hey, you're going the wrong way, Sohma! _She's…coming…this…way_," Sawamura gritted through his teeth as he pulled her the other way, unwilling to let her go, much less get a clue that he was going the wrong way.

Having had enough of being in the middle of this impromptu tug-o-war, Kagura yelled irately, "DAMMIT, I'M NOT A ROPE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Of course it only occurred to her then that her remark that she meant for Sawamura was actually taken to heart by Ritsu. Sure enough, he immediately reacted.

"**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MY IGNORANCE! I'M SO INCONSIDERATE, PLEASE BANISH ME FROM THIS WORLD! I HAVE NO SHAME AT ALL!"** As quickly as his outburst came forth from his mouth, he quickly let go of her wrist.

Slow motion. Everything slowed down to the seconds in which he let go of her. Kagura was already taken aback at his loud outburst, so she was quite unprepared to being let go so suddenly. The abrupt loosening of his grip on her…the swift move of her hand as they grazed his fingers lightly as they swept by them…her feet tipping ever so slightly so that her body tilted in it's position…then gravity did the rest.

'_OH MY GOD…'_ was her only stunned thought as she felt her body weight pull her down onto the young man behind her. A man who wasn't a Jyuunishi member. She clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the full impact on male flesh which would promptly turn her into a puff of smoke to reveal her Zodiac form. So essentially she was bracing herself for hell.

"OOMPH!" she spat out as she slammed against the chest below her, her front of her uniform being crumpled between her body and the body of the male below her. Still keeping her eyes tightly shut, she held her breath and formed her lips into a grim line. She couldn't help but clench her hands into the shirt below her and sink her head down into the young man's chest in hopes of hiding her Zodiac form.

'_Um…I'm not feeling hooves on my hands or feet…_' Daring to open one eye, she pried it open to see that she indeed had no hooves gracing her hands. Releasing her breath shakily, she lifted her head uncertainly to find that the chest she was sprawled on indeed was male, but not Sawamura.

"RI-CHAN! How did you ever get down there!" cried out Kagura in shock as she braced her hands onto his pinned shoulders.

Groaning low at the shift in her weight, Ritsu stuck his hand behind his head to soothe the bump he received back there from slamming himself so harshly against the danger Sawamura's body posed to Kagura. Keeping his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling on the ground, he wearily looked down at her. He had to admit that the sight that greeted him had his heart skip a beat or two.

And why wouldn't it. She was on top of him with eyes wide with shock and worry. Her face was flushed, due to the cold weather or her near miss with disaster he couldn't be sure. Better than anything was her hair. Granted, he always liked how she wore her hair…so elegant and reposed one day, fresh and simple the next. No one ever really came close to how she can wear her hair; well, no one in his lowly opinion. Obviously he would never admit this loudly—after all, he was extremely shy to say anything about it. But just now, at this moment in time—cap slipped off, her hair splayed messily across her shoulder, a few tendrils lifting slightly in the cool winter breeze—was enough to catch his breath briefly.

Shutting his slightly opened mouth, he blinked away his straying thoughts as he recalled her earlier question. "I-I'm sorry! I was…uh…you were falling. I…I got in the middle. Heh…being a monkey isn't so…terrible. I have…good reflexes. I mean…uh…I guess so."

Smiling at his stammered response, she let out a sigh of utter relief. Gazing at him gratefully, she softly replied, "Yeah…you do have great reflexes."

"Um…I don't know what ya talkin' about, but…could you get off me already! You guys weigh a ton!" was Sawamura's muffled plea as he gasped for air from beneath Ritsu. Nursing a very bruised nose that was smacked hard by Ritsu's head, he tried shifting his body from under the two Sohmas. "Dammit, you guys should lay off on the desserts or somethin'…"

Just then realizing that he was on top of his classmate, Ritsu immediately panicked. Only this time instead of a string of apologies, he shifted suddenly to remove himself from the trapped man. Unfortunately, he managed jab his elbow against Sawamura's ribs, causing the ailing man to gasp for more air. Startled by his actions Ritsu panicked even more and somehow elbowed his chin in the process. Sawamura now was in a curled heap as he nursed his new and old wounds. Appalled that his clumsy actions were hurting Sawamura, Ritsu was practically at his boiling point that he would declare himself suicidal if only to rectify the mistakes he just made.

Realizing that her fellow Jyuunishi was ready to pop, Kagura immediately got to her feet and hauled Ritsu off the distressed young man. _'Well, at least he'll be leaving me alone today._' Clamping her hand over Ritsu's mouth, she dragged him back to his fallen books and quickly shoved them into his arms. Running the other way with Ritsu in tow, she called out over her shoulder, "Arigato, Sawamura-san! Maybe another time!" _'More like never…'_

Catching their breaths after a brisk walk (more like tearing through the streets at breakneck speeds), Kagura and Ritsu leaned against the store shop window that advertised many a dessert to the wandering eye. Taking a quick look at each other, they both smiled and started to laugh softly until they were choking down tears of laughter.

"Hehehe…hehe…ano, I really should be more careful with that guy around. Hehehe, he just can't take no for an answer! Not even the words 'get lost' mean anything to him!" Still clutching her aching side from all her laughing, Kagura tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly realizing that her cap was left behind, she inwardly groaned. "Darn…that was my favorite cap, too."

"Sawamura-san was correct, though…" blurted out Ritsu as he leaned heavily against the window with his books clutched to his chest. He was so tired from his schoolwork, the run-in with his classmate, and now the dash they made across the streets. So tired in fact that he didn't realize that he had voiced his thought out loud.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ri-chan?" she asked with a smile that inquired to know more behind his question.

Stunned that he spoke his private thought, he stiffened in embarrassment. Feeling a blush spread across his face, he immediately stuttered nonsensical words. "Eh…ano…just…well, nothing really…um…yes…of course, it was just my…uh…thought…"

"And that would be?" prodded Kagura, now even more intrigued to know what he meant. He was such a private person and shared his personal thoughts only when he felt comfortable in doing so. _'He thinks his opinions are of little importance. But that just isn't so…'_

"He's…correct," repeated Ritsu his earlier remark. Knowing that she was still waiting, he quickly took a deep breath, then another…then another. _'I'm really not getting anywhere this way. And I can't lie…I'm just not very good at it.'_ Clearing his throat, he shyly looked away as he softly remarked while clutching his books tighter, "Well, your hair…it's…nice. Down…or however you style it. It's…nice. Your cap just hides it…"

"My cap…hides…" she trailed in her comment as she tried to make sense of what he meant. Then it hit her. Eyes widening at the realization that heaven and earth just shook. _'It had to be. Ri-chan just complimented me! He never has before!'_

Feeling more self-conscious about the state of her hair, she quickly ran her fingers through the wind-blown mop, gravely noting that her hair was pretty much out of her control. _'Still…he did say it looked nice just now!' _Blushing with glee, she bashfully remarked to him with a soft nudge to his shoulder, "Oh, Ri-chan, you say the nicest things…thank you!"

Yet in the world that Kagura resided in, 'soft nudge' really meant a hard shove. The poor guy didn't stand a chance against her hidden strength. And so down he went against a nice display advertising the specials of the day. All too soon an irate store clerk came bustling out of the store with broom in hand, quite eager to swing the thing against rambunctious pranksters that occasionally plagued his displays.

"No! Please, it's my fault, sir!" cried out Kagura as she quickly kneeled next to Ritsu's twitching form. Slapping Ritsu very lightly, she called out to him to bring him back to the land of the living. "Ri-chan, I'm sorry! I'm so, so very sorry! Please speak to me! WAKE UP!"

Being throttled back to life certainly gave him a headache. Bleary-eyed he gazed at her quizzically while she ranted on and on. Before he could even think of stopping himself, he started to laugh which promptly ceased her actions.

"What's so funny?" she asked, worried that maybe he hit his head against the ground.

"It's just…you're the one apologizing now," he replied with a grin as he sat up and nursed the bump on his head. "It was just…strange, to see someone apologizing to me. _(Gasp)_ But there really is no need to. I am well, really! You are very kind to worry so, but it's not necessary. Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you," she remarked demurely as he helped her on to her feet. "I really am sorry for pushing you over."

"That's okay, really, Kagura-san. I should be more careful of where I land. I can be so clumsy." With a smile, he gathered his scattered books once more. He shyly commented, "Maybe I should take Kazuma-san's martial arts classes…perhaps I'll learn something of balance."

"Hehe, that's not a bad idea…_say_…" Tapping her chin in thought, her face lit up with an idea. "Come with me today to the dojo. Maybe you can learn a few things just by watching. You don't have to stay for long, just a little while."

"I didn't mean to impose," quickly interjected Ritsu anxiously. "I was just thinking out loud. Please don't pay me mind."

"Don't be silly. Of course I'll pay you mind! Come on! We'll be late as it is! Oh…what will Kunimitsu-san say?" she idly remarked as she pulled Ritsu along the sidewalk to their bus stop. Inwardly though, she was ecstatic at the opportunity that presented itself. _'Maybe I can teach Ri-chan a few things after all. Martial arts is definitely my forte beside craftwork. I'm sure Shihan wouldn't mind me having Ri-chan there.'_

Seeing her walk with determination, Ritsu was glad to note that her earlier melancholy mood was no longer present, however brief it presented itself. He could only hope that she'd always be this carefree, with no worries or sorrows plaguing her jubilant attitude.

'_She may not think I notice, but her sadness with Kyo-san has taken such a toll on her. Yet, little by little she's coming back to how she was before it all happened. I can only pray that I won't make it worse for her. She does deserve better company than me…'_

It then struck him that she still had her hair loose to the cool winds that blew. Smiling softly, he gently tucked one wayward strand behind her ear. Without a second thought, he quietly commented, "Your hair really is…pleasant."

Her response…an equally gentle smile. _'He's speaking his mind more frequently than before…maybe I'm helping out after all.'_

His reaction to her smile…he looked away without another word being spoken. _'I have to try harder…to be a better friend. If that's what it takes to see her smile more. Yes…her smiles suit her best.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Swing)**_

_**(Thrust)**_

_**(THUD!)**_

"Winner…Mazuki!"

_**(Clapping)**_

"Ano, Kunimitsu-san, are you sure it's fine to be here?" asked Ritsu anxiously as he eyed the sparring matches taking place. Moments after arriving at the dojo, Kagura disappeared behind closed doors to change out of her attire. She had left him with Kunimitsu, confident that he'd keep an eye on the young man amidst all the ladies. He in turn was kind enough to show the wary Jyuunishi around the dojo, steering him clear of all the ladies that couldn't help but gawk at the handsome stranger visiting them.

Smiling widely at the young man, Kunimitsu turned his attention to the next match that was about to commence. "Ladies, please keep your banter to a minimum. The tri-annual international tournament will be upon us before you know it, and we have a lot of work ahead of us. Mazuki, you and the winner of this next match will spar. Kei, check on Kagura and let her know that her delayed presence would be appreciated."

"I'm here, I'm here!" cried out Kagura excitedly as she joined the large group. Having already done her stretches in the bus (while being gawked at by other passengers), she came rushing out with hair in a high ponytail and wearing her workout uniform. Beaming at Ritsu, she turned to Kunimitsu with a low bow. "Sumimasen, Sensei. I will endeavor never to be late again!"

"Formal today, aren't we?" replied Kunimitsu with a smirk. "Well, that's not going to get you out of cleaning the floors today. Rules are rules…cleaning duties to those who are late. All cleaning duties."

"Drat…" mumbled Kagura lowly as she narrowed her gaze at the instructor before her. Kunimitsu never gave her any leeway, even though she's a Sohma and he's known her far longer than all the girls there. Heck, they've been on a first-name basis for years, and she only used the 'sensei' term whenever she's trying to wheedle her way out of something or into something. Still, it's because of this fact that Kagura respected him as much as she respected Kazuma.

"Save your energy, Kagura, for this exercise with Kei. Whoever wins spars with Mazuki. All right…ladies…" Once both ladies were in position, he quickly made his gesture between the two so they could start the exercise. Swift kicks and jabs were all but a blur between the ladies as Kunimitsu gave directions and pointers to each. Glancing briefly to his fellow observer, he noted how Ritsu stood quietly watching the match, mesmerized with the fluidity in the way Kagura fought.

'_Even he can tell how well she fights in her matches.'_ Pleased with this, he turned his attention once more to the dueling ladies and saw how Kagura once again beat her opponent in record time.

He had begun to notice this trend several months back when the ever cheerful Jyuunishi had suddenly become sullen, and then just as quickly become depressed. It was never his business to pry into the matters of the Jyuunishi, but he was worried about her as was Kazuma. It wasn't such a mystery once they saw how much Kagura went out of her way to avoid any and all contact with Kyo. Details were never spoken amongst them about it; suffice to say that it was terrible the fallout that happened between the two.

Still, Kunimitsu was pleased to note she was slowly coming around. A shadow still lingered in her expressions and gestures, but overall, she was becoming more herself with each day. Only this time around, she came to be more focused, more mature in how she carried herself, Hence her grand improvement in her skills…she was an opponent to reckon with before, but now, she was their best student in the female group. It was his hope as well as Kazuma's that she will continue her training and be able to shine in the tri-annual tournament that was to occur in a couple of years.

'_It's sad, though, that through her misery she was so focused in her efforts and concentration whenever she practiced that she greatly improved her skills without realizing it.'_ Shaking his head from his wandering thoughts, he immediately turned the two ladies that were quietly addressing their own mistakes amongst themselves.

"…yeah, it was pretty hard. I didn't think I'd reach that high, Kei-san," commented Kagura as she stretched her limbs some more to stay loose. Turning to look at Ritsu and Kunimitsu over her shoulder, she saw how they both were smiling at them. "Ri-chan, what do you think…pretty intense, huh?"

"Hai, quite. You were remarkable," complimented Ritsu softly as he approached them cautiously, careful to avoid the many female bodies that surrounded her. "You certainly show great control over balance…much better than I have."

"Hehe, it's just practice. It's also all in the mind, too," she further commented as she broke through the throng of gaping girls that were all but climbing over each other to reach out to her Sohma relative. _'Good thing Yun-chan keeps away from here. There are too many pheromones in this place.'_ Taking a towel from one of the girls to dry off her sweat, she beamed at him with an excited air about her. "Hey, you know we can do some meditation exercises later on at my house. Kaa-san is making oden for us, isn't that great?

"All right, Kagura, get back to the practice matches. Thank you, Kei-san, for your efforts. We'll work together on the mistakes you've made, okay?" Bringing the congregating girls into order, Kunimitsu directed them back to their positions. As Ritsu retreated to the far wall once more, Kunimitsu brought both Kagura and Mazuki to the center of the ring. "Now ladies, same rules and restrictions apply. Let's not make this into something _more_ than a _match_, okay?"

Both girls didn't need to be told what he meant by that remark. Jealousy and envy from the blond-haired Mazuki combined with Kagura's general dislike of the girl's attitude never made a good combination. They both rivaled for the top spot which was Mazuki's before Kagura decided to return to the sport a few years back. It was not unusual for the two to be caught in some form of bickering whenever they encountered each other.

Heaving a sigh, Kagura closed her eyes as she tried to bring her focus back to her mind. Standing in position, she kept her expression blank and unreadable, ready to take on her new opponent. "Hai, Kunimitsu. I'm ready."

Giving the final gesture between the two, the match commenced. Swiftly the two girls lunged at each other, both eager to land a quick and decisive blow on the other. After several parries, neither was any closer to their goal. Narrowing their eyes at each other, they circled around one another, calculating their next blow.

"Hmph, getting a little sloppy there, Sohma. Distracted?" bit out with contempt the much taller beauty as Mazuki glowered at the short girl before her.

"Not as much you are," shot back Kagura evenly. "I swear, you react the same way with all my male relatives, don't you? Can you get anymore obvious? You need to stick your eyes back into their sockets." Slightly smirking, she prodded her some more. "Oh, and do yourself a favor and take out that stick that's up your behind…it's getting in your way."

"_Kagura…"_ warned Kunimitsu.

Without another moment, Mazuki went after Kagura with a quick parry between a punch and a right kick, connecting with the punch but blocked on the kick. Standing across from her in a defense stance, she seethed in bitterness, "Damn bit—"

"Mazuki!" cried out Kunimitsu in warning as well.

"Oh, please. _Save your energy,_" sneered in response Kagura as she glared at Mazuki, using Kunimitsu's advice to antagonize her. "It's the only way you stand a chance of actually landing a good one on me. You can't carry the same force in both your kicks and punches. Useless."

As the two were at a standoff for the moment, Ritsu stood in awe at the level in which the two fought. It was superb in the sense that they both carried a sense of motion that made their moves seem flawless. He saw the glimmer of passionate calm that resided in Kagura's eyes, a sort of calm that made all her calculated punches and blocks come forth abruptly with such passion. It was rather hard to describe it better than that, but nonetheless, he was amazed.

Only thing that did worry him was the growing antagonism between the two. Unsure as to what Kagura meant with her last comment, he turned to the mentally drained teacher. "Kunimitsu-san, what did Kagura-san mean by her last remark?"

'_This isn't looking pretty…'_ Roused out of his weary thoughts by Ritsu's question, Kunimitsu replied, "She just meant that Mazuki's offensive tactics don't carry the same amount of force when used at the same time. It's very difficult to accomplish and that is Mazuki's greatest weakness. Kagura knows this since she is much better at it. So in essence, Kagura is baiting her…"

Turning to the two ladies once again, he called out to them with a slight edge to his voice, "Both of you, knock it off! This is a match and will be reviewed as such by myself and Kazuma. This sort of bickering _will not_ be tolerated here and especially at the tournament. _Finish your match._"

Knowing not to push Kunimitsu any further to the edge of his patience, Kagura breathed in heavily to regain her calm and reign in her quickly escalating temper. Feeling in better control of herself, she calmly remarked, "Hai, Kunimitsu."

Not wanting to relent just yet, Mazuki kept her mouth shut as she lunged again. This time all her attacks were blocked. Gnashing her teeth, she mentally went over on other ways to get Kagura to lose her temper. Smirking plainly, the idea came to her.

"You know, you Sohmas are something else. But your little tag-along boy toy seems to be a 'bottom of the barrel' kind of guy. Figures, I suppose, since you can't even get Kyo-san to even look your way anymore," said Mazuki with casual indifference. Looking at Kagura with a look of scorn, she pretended to look her over, inwardly glad to see that her opponent's eyes, for a moment, carried the look of a haunted soul who felt deeply wounded. "Tsk, tsk, not that it's a shock. I mean, really, did you ever think you could measure up to his standards? Honestly, you're not much to look at…just a little girl trying to be a woman…"

Exasperated at her attitude, Kunimitsu called out crossly, "Mazuki, that's en—"

_**(SLAP!)**_

Now, Mazuki expected a yell of anger, a parry of punches or kicks, but never a good ol' fashioned slap across the face. Kagura suddenly broke formation and quicker than Mazuki or even Kunimitsu could interpret, Kagura lashed out with a sound right-handed slap against her cheek. Shocked with these change of events, Mazuki felt utterly humiliated at being essentially beaten by one simple slap that she should have easily blocked.

"**BITCH!"** yelled Mazuki enraged as she lunged herself against the equally angered Sohma. Grasping her by the waist, she knocked Kagura down onto her back, bringing her hands back up to land blow after blow on her pinned opponent while straddling her waist.

Quickly gaining back control, Kagura blocked all the wailing punches. Heaving a deep breath, she connected one blow to Mazuki's chest and flipped her over while she rolled with her. Now with herself on top, she continued to slap Mazuki left and right while everyone around her were vainly trying to convince her to stop.

"Damn this!" Feeling himself backed into a corner, Kunimitsu ran to the phone on the wall which was part of the intercom system they used at the dojo. Since the training rooms for both the girls and boys were in different buildings, this system was installed so that he may communicate with Kazuma or other personnel with little deviation from the training sessions.

"Ritsu, stay against the wall!" cried out Kunimitsu when he saw Ritsu try to reach out to Kagura through the frenzy crowd of female bodies. Satisfied to see the young man retreat to his original position, he quickly dialed the number to the dojo where Kazuma was. His thoughts ran rampant with frustration, _'Damn, I can't get near Kagura either—she's unstoppable at this point! Come on, come on…pick up!'_

He knew it, the moment that Mazuki spoke the venomous words, he knew. Ritsu was astounded that the girl would dare utter such words to Kagura, but utter them she did and in front of Kagura's peers. It was obvious the girls at the dojo looked up to the petite girl, but now, after being humiliated like that, it was doubtful if Kagura could even manage to lift her head in this crowd.

'_I need to reach out to her…she needs help. She needs… me,'_ was the thought that went over and over in his mind. Ritsu did try getting to her since he couldn't make his voice heard above the loud shouts of the girls crowded around the dueling pair. But Kunimitsu promptly ordered him back to the wall again, no doubt for his own safety. The fact that one Sohma was already putting herself at risk by exposing herself indecently in her rampage was more than enough for Kunimitsu to handle.

Ritsu barely noticed Kunimitsu return to his side a few minutes ago since he was too absorbed with the continuing thrashing between the two females. Worriedly he asked, "Kunimitsu-san, aren't you going to stop them?"

"Only with backup…I can't handle Kagura alone like this," answered Kunimitsu. "But I will get these girls back…" With that said, he bellowed, **"ENOUGH! BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS _IMMEDIATELY_!"**

As they all scurried back to where they were before with the clashing girls still at it, Kazuma entered the dojo with a grim expression adorning his normally even-tempered face. Quickly assessing the situation from what he was seeing and from what Kunimitsu told him over the phone, he snapped his head to the individual behind him over to the girls. Immediately Kagura was seized in mid-slap and thrust into the arms that had her in an iron-clad grip.

'_DAMN HER, DAMN HER, DAMN HER, **DAMN HER!**'_ was the raging thought that was being rewound over and over again in Kagura's mind. She never acknowledged anything else but the anger, hurt, and humiliation of Mazuki's words. They were words that she herself believed to some extent, and she certainly didn't want to face them so…so publicly. Yet, they were also words that she was slowly accepting so it only felt half as bad. What really struck the nerve was the other thing she had mentioned. The two things coupled together quickly threw her over the edge.

It was at this point in her mental rampage that she felt the strong vise-like grip on her arms and waist as she was hauled off Mazuki. Tilting her head sideways, she noted who it was that held her tight in their arms. It really was no surprise…only this particular male Jyuunishi could hold her down.

"**Haru-chan! _LET ME GO!_"** yelled Kagura irately as she glared bitterly at Mazuki's beaten face.

"Sorry…grrr…Kagura-nee. Argh…damn, could you at least keep it together! Ease down now, _ease down_," smoothly remarked Haru (slightly in 'black' mode) as he tried to calm the rage her Zodiac form was in. Unlike her, when he's in 'black' mode, all one needed to do was whack him soundly to bring him around to 'white' mode, but the same treatment would only antagonize the Boar further. Breathing calmly against her, he coaxed her on, "Shhh, it's okay. Just let it pass, Kagura-nee. You're better than this trash anyway, right? _('I never did like Mazuki anyway.')_ Be our sweet Kagura-nee…that's who you are. Okay…hmm?"

The effect was practically immediate. Kagura slouched in his hold and lessened her struggle in his grip. Not wanting to let go just yet, he held onto her firmly, only willing to let go when the object of her disdain was far and away from this room.

Kazuma seemed to have the same idea as he turned to Kunimitsu. He quietly remarked, "Kunimitsu, could you take Mazuki to the medical clinic over in the next building? Kaori-san should be in. Everyone else, you may take your leave for the day. We _will_ discuss this tomorrow. _Dismissed._"

The girls hurriedly made their way out of the room, anxious to avoid the wrath of their head teacher. They knew that come tomorrow, they will endure heavy discipline due to their crass behavior on this day. But they were more than curious as to find out what would happen to the two main opponents. Such curiosity was shared by those very two individuals.

'_Dammit! Stupid bitch is gonna get me thrown out because of _her_ petty problems,' _thought bitterly Mazuki, still nursing her bleeding lip from the multiple slaps Kagura gave her. As Kunimitsu directed her away from the scene of the crime, she couldn't resist at the open opportunity before her despite Kazuma's presence. Feigning great distress, she was able to fool Kunimitsu from grabbing her too hard. She slipped his grip and made a beeline straight to Kagura, intent on landing just one punch across the pretty little face that the Sohmas were all blessed with.

'_What the…is she crazy! Argh…I can't let Kagura go—she'll nail the poor girl for sure, and Shihan is already pissed. And I can't stop the blonde either…it's too risky.'_ As much as he wanted to, Haru couldn't move to stop Mazuki for obvious reasons, and Kazuma couldn't safely intervene fast enough without coming in close contact with Kagura.

Kagura was too lost in her quickly downward spiraling thoughts to notice much of anything. She was so ashamed of her actions. _'I'm a Sohma…Shihan's my relative. Distantly related, but still, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I mean, well, she really did deserve it, but…I can't be like that. Shihan must be so ashamed of me. Or maybe too angry with me…or maybe…'_

"Mazuki, that's ENOUGH," warned Kazuma with his last shred of patience.

"_**KAGURA!"**_

Ritsu's startled yell pulled her from her thoughts as she tried to decipher the meaning behind it. She realized only too late to see that Mazuki had slipped her escort and was heading straight for her at breakneck speed. Before she could even think of retaliating, she immediately felt an embrace from in front of her. Looking down stunned, she saw with widened eyes that Ritsu had once again reached out to protect her.

'_Hm, he really does have fast reflexes…'_ Looking down worriedly, she softly called out to him, "Ri-chan…"

Halting in her steps momentarily, Mazuki glared at the obstacle in her way. That moment was all Kazuma needed as he took her into an iron-clad embrace, determined to knock some sense into her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I SAID!" he cried out animatedly while holding onto Mazuki who started to struggle. Yet with his loud command, she immediately desisted in her struggles, finally realizing what she was doing and in front of whom.

"Hai, Sensei," replied the defeated Mazuki, not bothering to lift her head as she stared at the floor.

"Come along, Mazuki," remarked Kunimitsu quietly as he took the girl from Kazuma and escorted her out to their personal clinic that was just around the corner.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kazuma rubbed his eyes tiredly. He lifted his gaze to Haru and signaled him to let go of Kagura. The teen immediately did so, letting out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms over his head. The brief struggle to contain Kagura gave him a thorough workout.

"Hey, are you okay, Kagura-nee?" asked Haru gently while laying his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding numbly in response, Kagura looked to Ritsu and gave him a small smile in appreciation for trying to protect her. Closing her eyes, she breathed in heavily as she turned to Kazuma, ready to receive the rebuke that she knew she had coming to her. Yet, before the teacher could say one word, a sudden appearance of another made himself known.

"Shishou, what the hell happened! You ran off with Haru in tow and didn't say anything," remarked Kyo loudly. Quickly surveying the individuals in the room and sensing the still tense atmosphere, he grimly commented, "I had heard the girls talking as they went by the dojo…"

"Not now, Kyo," interjected Kazuma with a slight strain to his voice, "I had left you in charge of watching the others…"

"I left Hajime in charge," replied the exasperated youth as he stared at Kagura. She never once looked his way when he arrived. With his suspicions all but confirmed, he tightly commented, "I'm sorry, but I just can't stand it anymore. Kagura, _look at me_."

'_This can't be happening…of all the times that he could have shown up, it had to be now.' _She did the only thing that made sense to her shot nerves…she resolutely walked off in the opposite direction, picking up stray towels as she went along. _'I can't…not now. I can't trust myself to see him right now.'_

Bracing himself for what was to come, Kazuma firmly reiterated, "Kyo, now is _not_ the time…"

"Then when, Shishou! I'm sick of pussy-footing around her! I'm not putting up with her crap anymore!" remarked Kyo irately with fists clenched to his side.

"Kyo, Shihan is right…now really isn't a good time," warned Haru quietly as he eyed the retreating boar who was busily trying to bring order to the mess she made in the dojo.

"Mind your own business, Haru! I don't get into your business, so don't get into mine!" That said, he briskly took long strides to reach her, yet another obstacle presented itself. Growling in irritation, he ground out, "Dammit, what the hell is _your_ problem? Get out of my way, Ritsu…this doesn't concern you!"

Ritsu managed to keep himself out of the vocal quarrel the other three were having, believing that he would only make matters worse by saying anything that probably would hold no meaning to them. Yet, seeing her, dejected and forlorn, as she vainly tried to ignore the presence of Kyo, he just couldn't bear it. How things certainly turned for the worst in a matter of minutes when only earlier she was smiling brilliantly like the sun on a cloudy day.

'_Only smiles suit her best.'_ Swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat, he licked his dry lips and heaved a heavy breath as he resolved to be the better friend that he promised himself to become. Seeing Kyo fast approaching her, he intercepted the enraged Cat.

"I…I'm so-sorry, Kyo-san. You are…right…correct, of course. I'm…uh…please, if you could…just come and talk with her at another time… Eh…yes, that…that would be best," stammered Ritsu with his hands twisting nervously on the hem of his school uniform. With head bowed, he quietly continued, "She's just…really tired. Please…"

"Damn this!" cried out Kyo angrily. Reigning in his rage, he gripped Ritsu's shoulders as he bit out, "It's time someone put a stop to her pouting and self-pity. She's carried her petty bitterness too far this time, and I won't stand for it. Now, MOVE."

Shaking his head, Ritsu blinked rapidly with growing anxiety at facing the Neko's wrath. With clammy hands, he shakily replied while standing firmly in his way, "Ii—iie. I'm ve-very sorry, I just…can't…"

"**THIS IS BETWEEN _ME_ AND _KAGURA_!"** bellowed Kyo to Ritsu's frightened face, which he brought inches to his own with a grip on Ritsu's shirt collar. **"YOU ARE NO ONE, _NO ONE_ IN THIS FAMILY TO BE BUTTING IN—"**

_**(SMACK!)**_

And that ended all discussions.

It certainly was a shock to all who observed it. One minute there was a heated conversation and the next, Kyo was lying on his back nursing a busted lip while reeling from his own shock. As much as Kazuma wanted to reach out to his stubborn son before it came to physical blows, he knew to refrain and let this work itself out. It was the reason he had instructed Haru to stay put as well. Sad to say, this was the only way for the Boar and Cat of the Zodiac to start finishing this mess they had dug themselves in.

If the Cat had anything to say about it, it was very painful to get this mess sorted out. Licking his bleeding lip carefully, he looked up with anger still shining in his irises. Yet the instant he laid eyes on Kagura's face, he immediately retracted. He knew at that moment that should he so much as mumble a word, he would be in a hell of a lot more pain than he was in now. And there was no stopping the rampage of a boar…especially this one who was not one to back down.

"**Don't you dare say that. Don't you ever say that…_EVER!_"** tearfully yelled Kagura as she angrily lashed out at the young man below her, her reddened fist clenched tightly at her side. "**HE _IS_ SOMEONE! _HE IS!_"**

"Kagura-san, no, please don't upset yourself over me," replied Ritsu quietly as he rushed to her side. Gently laying his hand on her shaking shoulder, he softly pleaded, "Onegai…don't shed anymore tears over me. You are more deserving than to have tears grace your face."

She was tired. She was so spent…emotionally, mentally, physically. And with Ritsu's gentle words, she couldn't hold back the flood of tears that had threatened to spill the moment Kyo showed his face. Yet, this time, her tears were having a different effect. Instead of bitter resentment, she felt the heavy burden of regret lift itself off her shoulders, leaving her finally to feel free and at peace with herself. It was a long time coming, and she knew now that she could face her pain and move forward.

'_I'm more deserving…so you say, Ri-chan. But it's so hard to believe that,'_ she thought with a small smile as she sniffled and regained control of her tears once more. Realizing then that she had cried into Ritsu's shoulder, she wrenched himself from his loose embrace.

"Oh, look at the mess I made to your uniform. I'm sorry," she croaked through sniffles while wiping the tears absently from her face. She then reached out to rub off the tears spots she left on his uniform with her yukata sleeve.

"It's fine, Kagura, really," replied Ritsu demurely, relieved to see that she was gaining back her wits.

Guilty. Ashamed. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kyo realized only then just how much he overreacted. He couldn't help it…the moment he heard the girls gossiping of how Kagura had gone berserk because of how she felt about him, he dashed out to find her, to stop her moping before she really got carried away and possibly expose her Jyuunishi self. He was just so afraid that in the end she'd end up getting hurt, and that was the last thing he had ever wanted for her.

'_Damn…who am I kidding? Damn the guilt that's making me feel that it's my fault for what happened. And she'd be the one to get into trouble.'_ Tiredly he stood up on his wobbly legs, cautiously approaching the two fellow Jyuunishi members. "Listen, Kagura, I…I didn't mean for any of this to happen. When we…talked, that last time, I never wanted to hurt you. And here you are, just looking to hurt yourself…"

"Crap." Turning to face Kyo, she solemnly stared at him, not so much as raise her voice when she said it. "That's what you said—that you're tired of my 'crap', my 'pouting', my 'petty bitterness'. Now you're telling me that you never wanted to _hurt_ me." Tearfully breathing heavily, she shakily continued, "You just did…"

Reaching out to grasp her shoulder, Kyo quietly pleaded, "Kagura, I di—"

"I know you didn't mean to say it," she replied as she cut him off. Sniffling back the tears that made their way down her nasal passages, she cleared her throat as she stared right at him. "But the fact is you _did_ say them just the same. What's said is said. You can try taking back the words. You can't just make cutting remarks like that to me or to Ri-chan or to anyone else and expect to be able to take back the effect they have on us."

Nodding numbly, he bowed his head in shame. He softly remarked, "I'm sorry…I really…"

"Save it. I don't want your apology." Turning her back on him she headed for the door of the dojo before pausing on her way out. "I'm the one that's sorry…to you and everyone. I…I had tried so hard to keep my pain to myself. I had…lost something so, so precious to me…I couldn't help but mourn for it. I never meant for it to get so out of hand."

Turning back to face him, she smiled brokenly to him. "I'm sorry that my 'crap', my 'pouting', my 'petty bitterness' gave you trouble. I swear to you it will never happen again. I'll do what you ask…I'll leave you alone and stay away. Just what you always wanted..."

Breathing heavily once again, she looked over to Shihan who stared at her compassionately. _'Arigatou, Shihan…for helping me to let go, as painfully as it turned out to be.' _"Ahem, Shihan, sumimasen, but may I receive my discipline tomorrow? I will clean and scrub this dojo 'til the wood shines."

"Certainly. Go on home," replied Kazuma with a sad smile of his own.

Heading to the other building that housed the girls' change rooms, she called out over her shoulder, "Ri-chan, come on. Kaa-san can use some help with dinner."

"Of course, right away," responded Ritsu while hastily gathering his things. Not daring to look at Kyo at the moment, he barely glanced at Kazuma and Haru. Smiling warmly at them both, he hurriedly rushed out the door after her into the dwindling daylight hours.

Silence immediately reigned once again in the dojo. Such a heavy weight it was, and Haru couldn't help but shake his head in dismay at what just happened. Choosing to stay out of this personal problem that wasn't his, he strode out the door quietly, intent on going back to the dojo where all the guys were still training. Hopefully he'll make it this time around before they all left. He can get so lost sometimes…

"Shishou…" quietly remarked the red-headed youth. Rubbing his lip absently, he said, "It wasn't…she wasn't…"

"I know, Kyo," replied Kazuma just as gently. Resting a hand on the youth's shoulder, Kazuma guided him back out to the doorway. "Give it some time. It's the best thing you can do for her."

"What if that's not enough?" asked Kyo forlornly, never once raising his head to face his father.

"Let her realize on her own when it's enough…you can do nothing else until she's ready to make amends with you," advised Kazuma.

"She'll still want to seek me out…after all that I had said?" scoffed Kyo in disbelief.

"Of course," replied with a small smile the elder Sohma. "Come what may, she's your oldest friend, Kyo. She would never have tried to make the peace with you, however subconsciously, just now if she didn't believe that to still be true."

Rubbing his sore jaw, Kyo looked up warily at his father, doubt still lingering in his gaze. "Yeah…maybe. But her making the peace is hurting the hell out of my jaw."

"Hm, so it is, so it is," grinned Kazuma as he strolled along the path that led to the other dojo he had left.

"Yeah," remarked Kyo quietly while staring straight ahead. _'But I deserve this pain…and she deserves better than what I've put her through. She really does…because she's the one friend in the family that I trust completely besides Shishou.'_

Such high regard for her was equally shared by another Sohma male. As he walked in silence along Kagura's side, Ritsu nervously kept twiddling with the collar of his uniform. Unsure of what to say to make her feel better or to at least break the silence, he kept shifting his gaze from the lady to his side to the ground below them.

By now all the females have pretty much made themselves scarce since it was indeed a rare occasion to be let out early during practice matches. So the complex was pretty much vacant as she gathered her scattered thoughts and pieces of what lay of her wounded heart.

'_I did it. I faced him…I faced my pain. It had to be done, and I did it.'_ Wiping stray tears from her eyes, she rubbed her fist absently, vaguely noting that it was bruising because of the punch to Kyo's jaw. She had hurt him on impulse, as is usually the case, but this time the words he directed to Ritsu were what set her off, much like the words Mazuki had said about the overly shy Sohma.

'_I'll walk away now. I won't ever force my presence on him ever again.' _She sniffled absently._ 'Heh…that could be a blessing for him. No more Sohma Kagura to wreck his day…his life…'_

"Thank you."

Startled from her miserable musings, Kagura turned to the now halted figure of Ritsu. "Huh? What do you—"

"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner, Kagura-san. There was much distraction…" Lifting his gaze, he stared steadily at her as he voice only slightly wavered. "So…thank you. As unhappy as I am for what you're going through, I'm also very thankful and grateful. No one could have a better friend than you."

"Why would say that?" asked Kagura perplexed. With a helpless shrug of her shoulders, she smiled wryly while incredulously replying, "You think a girl on a rampage that cries and screams and fights is worth calling a _friend_?"

The apology was there at the tip of his tongue…that much he couldn't deny. But this time…this time…he won't hide behind that excuse anymore just so that he could be spared the pain of disapproval. His rampant apologies only served to alienate him from others…and that was no longer acceptable to him, not when she needed him the most.

'_And close to her I shall remain…'_ Smiling gently, he took the one step forward…the one step to start his new journey to join her in her pain. "Yes….because I never had a close friend cry and scream to others that I am a _somebody_ instead of a _nobody_."

Eerily quiet her world had become as she focused on his words. Before she could think of a response, she felt his warm embrace…an embrace that drew away her pain and dared to soothe it with nothing but the beating of his own heart. And she welcomed it with an embrace of her own.

It was in this calm and serene setting that Kunimitsu found the two Sohmas in as he returned to his tattered training room. Slumping in relief, he exhaled silently while treading carefully back to the room to clean up. No doubt Kagura had already talked with Kazuma…he'll need to check with him on how to best discipline the wild girl.

'_For now, I'll let her be… I'm not about to ruin that moment. I wonder where they will go from here?'_

Indeed, a thought the two Zodiacs shared as well…

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 05-06, HelloKat 09-28-06**_

* * *

**_  
Belated Thoughts From Me To You (11-11-05):_**

_Long time no write! Well, that's not exactly true, but close enough! Sincere apologies to those who were waiting for this update for a couple of weeks. Too much work and no play makes this author a dull lump._

_Thank you for reading my rambling chapter that's chockfull of juicy details about Kagura and Ritsu. It's basically just a low-down on how each is progressing to that step of becoming more than just acquaintances and becoming good friends. Both have obstacles to overcome, and so the title of the chapter should reflect the struggle of both to be there for the other. Hope you like!_

_Next chapter should have a little more romance and Kyo once again. I'm sure many Kyo/Kagura fans are out to lynch me for what I did in this chapter between the two, but alas, it was necessary. Basically I needed Kyo to force Kagura to move on in a not so delicate way. She does, and lo and behold, Ritsu is there to support her. It'll be interesting to say the least._

_I think staying in character was truly hard in this chapter. I had to basically make up their reactions with one another as I went along because the manga/anime doesn't have these characters interfacing with one another at all…especially when it concerns Ritsu. I had hoped to keep the Kyo-bashing to a bare minimum but OOC may still be found in some parts. Argh…judge me as you will…I won't break._

_Also, I'm introducing outside characters into this storyline. Yes, I'm borrowing names from manga I've read (see if you can guess which manga!) because they are unique. At least to me. I will carry these characters over to the SOS fic as I see fit so don't be too surprised to see them there. In case you don't remember, Kunimitsu is Kazuma's assistant that had already been introduced in the English volumes of the manga._

_I hope you caught on what Kagura was trying to warn Kyo about. We all say things we don't mean, but like she said in the fic, it won't spare you the consequences of your actions or words that were said. It's a very important thread that I've more or less woven into the SOS fic, and it will have a greater impact much later in the fic. Now, no more cookies!_

_Oh and by the way, Akito will make an appearance in this fic along with Yuki. How? When? Where? Hehehe, soon my dears…very soon._

_Musical suggestion: Vicente Fernandez and his Spanish song "Me Voy a Quitar de en Medio"; roughly translated "To Remove Myself from Inbetween". It's about a person seeking to let go the love of their life to another despite not wanting to, but if that's what they wanted, then it will be done. Kind of hard to describe, but oh, it fits so well! Just ask for lyrical info, and I shall provide!_

_Okay, I expect oodles of reviews and comments and general lynching if nothing else. Please keep the flames to a minimum though…hehe. And muchos thanks to Miya-chan for editing my first five chapters in SOS. She's the best, and I hope to see her edit this mess of mine!_

_Take care and be safe to all my good readers and loyal reviewers. Ja ne!_


	4. Cultural Manifestations

**DISCLAIMER: **_The bitter truth is … I own nothing of Furuba. Nope, nada, zip._

_**- 3 -  
**_**Cultural Manifestations**

"ITAI!"

"Motto of the trade, my dear—you move, you bleed," quipped Ayame from behind her.

"Kagura, _stop fidgeting_," warned her mother for the twelfth time that hour.

"Argh…I can't help it! I want to see myself in the mirror…can't I yet?" pleaded the girl from the footstool she stood on.

Giving the needle the last loop in the neckline, he finally removed the pin that was holding the lace hemline to the elaborate costume. "Ever so impatient! Ah, the exuberance of a flower in full bloom! Oh, how I am reminded of my own blooming years…those were the days! There was no boundary I didn't cross, no roadblock I didn't overcome, no—"

"—sense to know when to keep **quiet**," interjected a highly annoyed little brother. Grabbing the needle that his older brother was waving around while going into yet another dramatic speech (fifth one in the last ten minutes—a new record), Yuki mentally counted backwards from one hundred, hoping his migraine would merely pass away.

"_Yuki_, but I _was_ quiet just a moment ago…silly boy! Come here you!" cried out Ayame joyously as he swept the reluctant boy into a tight embrace.

"Get off me, baka!" Wrenching himself from the 'loving' embrace, Yuki glared at his brother before stomping off to place the needle back into its proper place in the sewing kit Ayame had brought with him.

Kagura could only sigh in relief at finally being released from Ayame's grasp. Twirling her costume around happily, she reached out and hugged him joyfully. "Aya-chan, thank you so very much for helping me today! I know it's asking so much from you, what with helping the girls at my club with their costumes and then the other costumes for tonight…"

"Think nothing of it, ma cherie! What's a tailor for in the family if not to help his loved ones, hmm?" replied Ayame while returning her hug as well. Gasping, he held her at arms length and remarked, "Goodness, look at us! We're running late, and I almost wrinkled your costume! No, no, no, this just wouldn't do! Now come dear, the mirror is this way."

He led her to the full-length mirror they erected against the opposite wall in this spare room. Staring at her reflection, Ayame tugged the costume here and there, checking that all hemlines and lace ruffles are in their proper places.

Satisfied that this one work of art was perfect (his fashionable conscience demanded nothing less), he beamed widely at her. "Kagura, this will bring those men rushing to your booth at the festival, no doubt about it!"

"Well, if they're into arts and crafts, maybe, but I want the new girls to come." Eyeing her costume carefully, she heaved a heavy sigh as she twiddled her fingers nervously over the expansive fabric. "This festival is supposed to be our biggest chance to draw in new members into our Cultural Arts Club. We need new members to help carry on the club when the seniors graduate this year."

"Hm, and to think I made that neckline to swoon the boys. Ah well, maybe they'll drag their girlfriends along," commented Ayame excitedly. "Oh, the intrigue of swaying the hearts of hormone-driven males!"

Nudging him none-too-gently away from the mirror, Yuki stood next to Kagura as he frowned in his brother's direction. "Knock it off, Nii-san! This isn't some sick lure—"

"Hold that thought, mon frere," interjected Ayame as he placed a single finger to Yuki's lips. Quickly reaching into his bag, he took out his cell-phone and pressed one button. "You just reminded me of your costume for later… AH YES! It is I, Mine! Yes, is it there…no, no, not that one, the other one…yes, fine…oh wait a sec!"

Walking out the door with a widening grin to his face, Ayame continued his conversation in hushed tones out in the hallway. Seeing his brother finally out of his hair for the time being, Yuki turned to Kagura with a sigh of his own. "I'm sorry about that, Kagura. He can be such an imbecile, but he did seem to do a good job with your outfit for this morning's dance act. He stuck with the traditional look…"

"It's so much though! I mean is this what they wear in this folk dance, Kagura?" asked her mother worriedly while giving her daughter the last touch to her ensemble…red rouge lipstick on her full lips. Hair piled to the side in part braids and loops, her face in full make-up with the black mascara and eyeliner, highlighted by the bright-colored eye shadow and rouge-pink blush, Kagura truly played the part of her chosen act.

"Trust this tailor, Madame!" piped up Ayame as he flounced into the room once again. Grasping Kagura's wrist, he gave her an unexpected twirl, while immediately pointing out many details of the costume. "This costume adheres to the very intrinsic traditions of this folk art. Why even the fabric came from over there! That's no small trip (not to mention cheap) to get this here! There's 22.5 yards of ruffle, 215 yards of lace, and 950 degree circumference on this triple skirt length. I kept the design simple but alluring…note the off-the-shoulder neckline and fitted bodice—both white rose print on a black background with white lace on the seams while the skirt has the same print but with deep ruffles separating the skirt in three horizontal parts and black lace highlighting the separations. I tell you this was truly a work of art from your wonderful tailor who is a true genius and has never failed in anyth—"

"ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!" butted in Yuki exasperated as he clamped his hand over his brother's nonstop mouth.

"You are brilliant, Aya-chan!" replied Kagura with a grateful smile to the struggling tailor (Ayame couldn't remove Yuki's iron-clad grip over his mouth). Turning to her concerned mother, she assured her, "Kaa-san, don't worry, it's highly revered as a traditional folk art in the Latin American culture. _Baile folklorico_ is a lot like our own traditional festival dances. It'd be good to show something familiar to them, ne?"

"I guess I'm not understanding how _this_ is going to help your club, dear, that's all," remarked her mother with doubt still ringing in her tone.

"Well, just having a simple booth to show off our wares—quilts, craftwork, that sort of thing—wasn't going to bring in new members. As the president of the club, I wanted something new and inviting this year." She turned sour in her next comment. "It was supposed to be a runway show like the fashion models in a fashion show, but _NOOO_, stupid Fashion Designers Club (no offense Aya-chan) stole our idea—damn spies. We had to go in a different direction."

"Oh, I see. So that's why you're going to do the traditional dance with your costume on?" asked Yuki with new understanding of her predicament.

Kagura nodded wearily as she smoothed her outfit one last time in front of the mirror. Grabbing her heeled-shoes, which she had ordered specifically for this occasion, she replied ruefully, "Yeah, I figured it'd draw some attention…give the audience an understanding that cultural arts are more than just crafts…it's dance, too, and the costumes they inspire. The theme in our booth is 'Dancing Across the Ages…Across the Globe'. Other girls in the club are doing other traditional dances from other countries while I'm doing Latin America this morning, and later in the evening, it'll be something more modern from a different country—oh Yun-chan! Thanks SO much for helping me with my dance routine tonight…"

Smiling warmly at her, Yuki finally released his brother from the near-chokehold he had him in while Kagura spoke with her mother. "I'm glad I could help. I just hope I don't mess up…"

"Mm, no, I don't believe you could even if you tried! We practiced enough times—YIPES! THE TIME, KAA-SAN!" screeched Kagura as she ran around the room in a panic while whizzing by a puzzled Yuki. "I CAN'T FIND MY OTHER COSTUME FOR TONIGHT! AND WHERE'S MY BAG THAT HAS ALL MY ACCESSORIES AND MAKE-UP THAT GO WITH TONIGHT'S PERFOMANCE? KAA-SAN, I'M DOOMED!"

"Calm yourself, dear!" called out her mother above the ruckus.

"Kagura, don't you remember?" calmly remarked Ayame while coolly placing all his needlework and leftover fabrics into his trusty travel-case. "All your things plus yours and Yuki's costumes have already been sent with my assistant—she'll meet us there later on prior to your grand engagement in the evening. Oh, and let me tell you that she's done a fantastic job on the—"

"Nii-san!" Giving his brother a fierce look that went unnoticed as the elder male prattled on about the details of this other costume, Yuki grasped Kagura's shoulders firmly while forcing her to look at him. "We have all that taken care of! Let's just get you to your first performance on time, okay?"

"Oh…yeah…sure," gulped nervously Kagura while relaxing under Yuki's reassuring gaze.

"You'll be wonderful, Kagura. You practiced so hard," assured her mother as well while gathering all her things along with Kagura's purse. "Ayame-san, you have her music, correct?"

Widely smiling, Ayame gave her the thumbs-up. "Absolutely and wait 'til you hear this piece I picked out—"

"Okay, fine, let's go now!" butt in Yuki once again while gripping his brother's shirt collar and dragging him out the door.

Kagura followed quietly while draping a large coat over her costume so as to keep it pristine and clean until they arrive at the festival. She was glad they'd be taking the family car on this day. _'Please let this be a good day.'_

"Kagura, you'll do fine—just breathe," remarked her mother peacefully. She knew of her daughter's concerns—they mirrored her own. What mother wouldn't be anxious of her daughter's debut in front of a live audience?

"Hai." Taking deep breaths and breathing out slowly, Kagura tried to calm down, feverishly praying one thing. _'God, please don't let me screw up.'_

Such a thought was equally shared by many already at the festival. By the time Kagura arrived with her group, she was taken aback at the number of people milling around the grounds. Not all the booths were open as of yet, but pure mayhem was already evident. Scurrying students rushed about to fulfill their given tasks with precision, especially so on this day since the two private schools were allowed to make this a conjoined event. The young men and women were more than just nervous…they were panicking.

'_Well, at least we're not alone in this.'_ Clearing her throat, Kagura's mother smiled happily and excitedly replied, "Kagura, come show us where your booth was set up. But let's all be careful, all right?"

"Don't worry! I'll lead the way!" With that said, Ayame dragged a reluctant younger brother by the wrist through the throng of people running around. The jubilant man was as carefree as ever as he maneuvered his way around the frantic students, ignoring the loud protests from his companion who dared not pull himself away for fear he'd run into someone.

"Eh…Kagura, does he know where he's going?" asked her mother uncertainly.

Thinking momentarily, Kagura shrugged her shoulders in wonder. "Maybe. It's over this way…at the gazebo in the central park."

Upon reaching the location with little fuss (Kagura did have to dodge wayward men rushing about), her mother saw how well decorated the structure was. "Oh my, what beautiful decorations! All your hard work paid off, Kagura!"

"Hai, we all worked on it for weeks. What's good about this is that the decorations are easily removable so that the next dance routine will have its decorations easily put up and so compliment it. I'm sixth in line." Twirling her fingers nervously once again on her dress, she bit her lip continuously and was about to chew on her fingernails until she felt her mother stop her.

"Now stop that. Come over here, and let me see that nothing's out of order with your dress," she ordered while taking Kagura to the side and removing her coat.

"Kagura!"

"Oh hey, Tomo-chan! This is my mother…Kaa-san, this is my vice president, Kurozaki Tomoe. Ne, Tomo-chan, I love your outfit! Going Dutch looks good on you!" exclaimed Kagura excitedly while gazing at her fellow club member's attire.

Dropping her belongings to the side, she posed for her club president. "Hehe, I hope the audience will like it! I love your costume, it's fantastic! Oh, by the way, we all chipped in and bought a thank-you gift for your family tailor. He was such a big help with our costumes…do you think he'd like this? It's a really cute travel sewing kit."

Examining the gift, Kagura could already see Ayame's gleeful expression. "Trust me, he'd love it. Put it over here with my things, and you can give it to him later…when he finally arrives."

"HE'S COMING AFTER ALL!" squealed in delight the ecstatic girl.

Sighing mildly, Kagura accustomed herself once again to the squeals that her male relatives evoked in the female population. "M-hm, he's coming with his younger brother…you know, my partner for tonight's routine. Oh, Tomo-chan, could you help spread the word—please, please, PLEASE don't hug or latch onto them. They are very peculiar about that sort of thing…you know…"

"OOOOHHH…that's not FAIR. Ayame-sensei is incredibly flashy…I can understand him not wanting girls to be too grabby with him. It'll be hard, but…hey, how's his brother…cute, too?" The mere thought of another gorgeous Sohma male (she had already met Ritsu) was already sending Tomoe's heart rate up.

"Off limits, Tomo-chan. Besides…ahem…uh…he's taken," blurted Kagura without a second thought.

"By who?" asked Tomoe petulantly. Seeing Kagura blush all the while, Tomoe gasped in sudden realization. "Oh my gosh! He's YOURS! REALLY!"

Shocked at her friend's incorrect conclusions, Kagura could only mouth her protests while her voice failed to come out. Her mother smiled widely and stifled her laughter as best as she could. Before either Sohma female could set the record straight, the men they were speaking of finally made their presence known rather loudly.

"**NII-SAN, I'M NOT A MULE TO BE LED BY FORCE! LET ME GO!"**

"Come, come, show some better manners, Yuki. You don't need to yell, especially in front of complete strangers. And here I thought I taught you better," mused Ayame with an exaggerated sigh. Just as quickly as he could blink an eye, he merrily called out, "Kurozaki-san! Good to see you—marvelous costume! Mine really did do it justice. Oh, please allow me to introduce my very dear brother, Yuki. Don't mind the frown…it passes."

_**(Smack!)**_

"**BAKA!"** cried out Yuki as he soundly smacked his older brother behind the head. Finally wrenching himself free from Ayame's tight grasp, he stomped off in a huff to a secluded corner behind Kagura. He mumbled along the way, "I swear I'm **this** close to choking him."

"Uh…heheh…okay," stuttered Kagura nervously as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation for her companion. She need not have bothered…her companion was completely dazed.

"Kagura…he's stunning…" trailed in her response Tomoe, practically drooling in Yuki's direction. While Ayame was open and bright like the sun, Yuki was more like the passing moonlight, awe-inspiring and mystifying all at once. She couldn't help but start to reach out on impulse in hopes of touching the beautiful young man.

'_Time to lay claim…I just hope Yun-chan doesn't hate me for this.'_ Quickly Kagura brought herself between Yuki and Tomoe, bringing her arms around the slim shoulders of her dashing relative. She whispered, "Play along."

Startled by the sudden change of events, Yuki looked to Kagura and silently gave her permission to do what she had to do to keep the other girl away from him. He had anticipated that this would happen, so he wasn't too surprised. That was until he heard Kagura speak.

"So, you think _my_ guy is hot? Wait 'til you see him tonight…it'll be spectacular! Right sweetie?" Kagura squeezed him just a bit while leaning in next to his head. Seeing that he was just staring at her with a look of surprise, she nudged him a little. _"Yun-chan…"_

"Ha—hai. Yes, um, certainly. We both worked hard on your routine for tonight. You practiced really well…ahem…sweetheart," choked out Yuki while turning his blushing face to the side, praying to all known forms of otherworldly beings that his brother heard none of what was said.

Yeah, right…he's just not that lucky.

Ayame immediately grabbed him by the shoulders with a look of disbelief. "YUKI! How dare you keep this news to yourself! And here I was doing my utmost to get you together with To—"

"**_Shut up!"_** cut in Yuki angrily through clenched teeth while clamping his brother's mouth shut with his hand.

"Ooohh, wow, look, Kagura. Over by the basketball court. The Fashion Designers Club's runway booth is already drawing in the crowds," pointed out Tomoe. Peering through her thick lenses, she eyed their outfits with awe. "They really are nice dresses…I heard they were doing their shows the same time we're doing ours."

"Damn snobs," grumbled Kagura lowly as she glared at the girls that were now giving out disposable cameras to their growing male audience. The beautifully clad girls looked over at Kagura and waved with a simpering smile plastered on their faces.

"Well, they seem pretty confident with showing off their booth," remarked Tomoe lowly. Pushing up her glasses, she patted Kagura in consolation. "It can't be helped, Kagura…we'll just have to grin and bear it."

"Pft…watch me." Gathering her petticoats and swaying skirt underneath her coat, Kagura left the perplexed group of people behind and went off with a determined pace in her step.

"Ayame-kun, could you please get a hold of her please?" implored her mother, sensing doom just ahead for the poor competitors.

"No can do, Madame…I don't do rampaging boars. The poor saps are on their own," remarked the tailor while grinning widely at the scene unfolding before them all. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. She just needs to…even the score. That's our Kagura!"

The irate Boar was indeed fulfilling their predictions. She quickly wound her way backstage out of sight of the distracted fashion club members. It was very silent and vacant backstage behind the makeshift runway since everyone that was helping was too busy with the finishing touches on the decorations up front.

'_This ought to keep them busy for a while…'_ As she 'accidentally' tripped and unplugged the cables from their sound system, she sauntered back to her booth, once again unnoticed.

Upon returning, she saw that now most of their club was now congregated and hearing out instructions from Tomoe on getting the last of the ornaments and such in their rightful places. It was certainly difficult for the vice-president…many girls were too distracted with staring at Yuki; he was after all a new feast for the roaming eyes. It was all Yuki could do to feign ignorance and try not to squirm under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Come on, girls," snapped Kagura sharply. "Quit ogling my…uh…boyfriend. Yeah, we need to _focus_. Those conniving witches in the fashion club are just aching to put our club out of business. We'll need to give our all today or risk losing this club in the next year."

"Hai, President!"

Happy that they now paid more attention to Tomoe and less on Yuki, Kagura went to check their sound system when she heard Ayame call out to her from behind.

"Kagura-chan, how did your walk go, hmm?" asked Ayame with a grin.

She returned the grin with a mischievous gleam to her eye. "It was refreshing, Aya-chan. It couldn't have been better."

"That's my girl! Those girls have no imagination in their designs anyway…such a disgrace to my profession! Show that competitive spirit!" cheered Ayame while giving her a big hug. He gasped suddenly and took her by the shoulders. "Oh, here I go again! I must really learn to control myself or risk my work of art being damaged! Oh, by the way, your mother just left to get Ritchan over here in time for your dance routine."

"Oh, that's great! Thank you for letting me know." She couldn't understand why, but she definitely felt her heart pick up the extra beat, and her hands became clammy, too. She was startled to realize that she had an actual flush to her face as well.

'_How weird. Ever since a month and a half ago, I've been hanging out with Ri-chan a lot. I mean, quitting the dojo was hard after what happened, but he's helped a lot by just being around—he even helped me with all my decorations. Still, how come it's now making me nervous to have him see me do this routine?'_ Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she resumed her task of checking the equipment to be sure no one decided to 'accidentally' damage their show. _'Now's not the time to be daydreaming! Oh, please let this all go off without a hitch!'_

Once again, her sentimentality was shared by everyone that had finally finished with their booths in time for the official festival to commence. Students with their parents plus the professors of both campuses were all touring the numerous booths found scattered throughout the grounds. The booths that were drawing major crowds were, of course, the sports team's booths with their interactive games that had prizes to be won and any booth that had food as their main ingredient.

What really stood apart and drew in people was the booth that belonged to the Fashion Designers Club. They had brought in a portable CD player and hooked it up to a loud microphone so that their runway show wasn't too delayed. With their mix of pop music from both West and East continents, the younger audiences were immediately drawn to show up. Many guys that were given the disposable cameras quickly started running out of film since they constantly took pictures of the beautiful women.

'_This isn't looking good,'_ mused forlornly Kagura as she glanced their way. Her booth was in a great location…plenty of people strolled by…and strolled onward without stopping. The meager visitors that they had thus far for the past two hours was an elderly couple with their granddaughter who was not going to this school but liked their art crafts and an irate mother that was looking for a restroom to take her squalling son to.

"Hm…at this rate, no one will even bother to come over this way to see the dance routines," she commented quietly to herself. She didn't want for her club to feel any worse than they already felt.

"Well, this reeks." Standing up from his seat where he was filing his nails, Ayame marched over to the sound system that was playing mellow music and shut it off. "Kagura-chan, we need to advertise! This place is like a dead tomb…we need to take the bull by the horns! Hm, I wonder if Haru-kun minds if I use that expression…"

Knowing her relative too well, Kagura stood up as well. "Aya-chan, what do you have in mind? We can't do anything that would offend…"

"My dear, I would never offend anyone! Besides, it's every man for himself…er, lady in your case. Oh _Yuki_…" As he grinned widely at his brother who had failed to make his escape in time, he abruptly grasped the boy's wrist and pulled him to the small stool he was sitting on earlier, only this time he took the stool from the corner and placed it out in the open walkway. Turning on the microphone that was attached to the sound system, he whispered to his brother, "Get on."

"No, I'm not going to be a part of any of your sick games, Nii-san!" whispered Yuki back vehemently.

"You'll disappoint all these girls because you don't want to help?" Both brothers turned to their female audience that had a look of despair and fleeting hope in their eyes. Yuki knew then he was doomed—so did his brother.

Stepping up onto the stool, Yuki watched the now gathering crowd. It was still strange to see so many people just stop to stare at him…even the mothers of the students couldn't help but gape at his presence there.

"Nii-san, why am I here?" asked Yuki bitterly but with a smile on his face. The smile did it for most women…they definitely stopped in their tracks.

"You're doing fine. Here…hold this placard up. We'll be changing them as we come across the countries I'll be introducing, all right?" Giving Yuki the first large placard with the country of Holland, Ayame cranked the volume up so that he could be heard loud and clear.

"**WELCOME TO ALL OUR FINE GUESTS OUT HERE TODAY!" **boomed Ayame's voice through the speakers. It reached way out to the various booths across the grounds, including the fashion club's booth. The ringing could still be heard in Yuki's ears, but he was happy to see that it got the attention their booth needed.

"The Cultural Arts Club would like to thank everyone for being present today! In the fine tradition of this school, the club would like to show that they are more than just quilts and crafts. It's all about the grand world of art, and ladies and gentlemen, dance is a part of that!"

"Through the ages and around the world, dance and art have inspired one another! And here today, the ladies will show more than just a little leg…they'll be showing the cultural art form of dance from amongst the great civilizations of our time. Without further ado, here's HOLLAND in our theme of 'Dancing Across the Ages…Across the World'. Maestro, if you will!"

Said 'Maestro' was one of the other girls that was handling the music for their routines. She quickly put into play the CD for Tomoe's dance routine as Tomoe scurried onstage in the large gazebo to meet her cue in the music. As hurried as her routine was, it was an attention-grabber as many passersby were stopping to see her perform. Kagura felt a fountain of hope burst within her seeing that Ayame's efforts to loudly announce their routines did them justice.

His loud calling caught the attentions of others that were on the other side of the grounds. Many were talking amongst themselves about hearing an overly loud calling to visit the Cultural Arts booth and they were curious as to what it could be consisting of. When word spread that their were dance routines being given by the girls that promised to show a little 'leg', many of the young men that could started making their way to the booth in the central park.

Among them was a frantic young man with a young mother in tow. It was an extremely long day already for Ritsu since he was at the grounds bright and early before anyone else showed…his duties with the professors called for it. After much running around with completing his tasks, he finally was able to follow Kagura's mother to the booth that was quickly drawing attention.

"My goodness, this is great exposure for Kagura's club…she must be so excited! I was afraid she wouldn't get any sort of publicity for her booth. That would have been so tragic," commented her mother idly as she tried winding her way to the booth, careful to keep herself at a distance from Ritsu who was following her closely.

"Hai. She worked so hard for many days and nights on her ornaments. I hope we're not too late to see her routine—I brought the camcorder for just this occasion." Trying to keep a steady pace after the woman, Ritsu held the small device close to his person. He couldn't help but smile in anticipation of finally seeing Kagura dance. She was adamant in keeping her dance sessions private as she practiced continually on her own these past few weeks.

'_I don't understand why she wouldn't let me see her practice. I was going to see her do it eventually.'_ Shrugging the thought aside, he realized they were now in front of the booth, and from the looks of the audience, the dance routines were proving to be successful so far.

"Oh, there she is Ritsu! It looks like they are just barely starting up…" called out her mother excitedly over the hubbub of the crowd. Thankfully she had led them both in a more secluded corner under a tree. "Are you fine taking the video from here, Ritsu?"

"Yes, ma'am. This isn't a problem at all." Taking up the camcorder, Ritsu switched it on and saw through the lenses the frantic change with taking the last dance routine's decorations down and putting up Kagura's own set. "Hm, they look like they're searching for something…"

"Eh?" questioned her mother worriedly.

She wasn't the only one anxious. Kagura was frantically searching through all the music CDs to find her personal copy she had used during her dance routine all this time.

'_Dammit, where the hell is it! I had it right here, clear as day!'_ She jolted upright when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see her fellow relative with a very wide smile. "Aya-chan, this isn't a good time!"

Embracing her fondly, he replied, "Calm, future sister-in-law, there is no need to panic. _(Yuki yells from out in the walkway, "Baka, I'm not getting married—stop making decisions on your own!" Way too many girls swooned at that declaration.) _You see, panicking does no one any good. Now here, take this one I brought and get on up there!"

"Wait…what is this one…I have to be sure it goes with my dance routine, Aya-chan!" cried out Kagura while a club member stuck the CD into the sound system.

"Trust me…it'll work!" Standing behind her, he quickly stripped her of her coat that she still had on.

"AYA-CHAN, NO!" yelped Kagura as she wildly struggled to keep her coat on.

"Go for it, Kagura-chan—take a STABat it!" cheered Ayame as he shoved her onto the stage. Turning back to the large audience that were now very curious to see what was the commotion about, he merrily announced, "AND HERE TO ENTHRALL US, FROM THE FAR REACHES OF LATIN AMERICA, OUR VERY OWN PRESIDENT OF THE CULTURAL ARTS CLUB OF THIS FINE INSTITUTION…SOHMA KAGURA!"

She was a deer caught in the headlights of an 18-wheeler—no, that really doesn't fit. She was the ant caught under the lens of a magnifying glass. No…that wasn't quite right either. One thing was for certain…she had completely forgotten how to do her routine. Poof…gone…not an idea remained of what she was supposed to be doing at this moment. It was perhaps the most humiliating experience in her life and all eyes from the public were witnesses to it.

'_I'm…I'm… _(Gulp) _I can't…remember. I...can't remember! OH NO!'_ She clearly heard the snickers and murmurs from the opposing fashion club members that were checking to see how their booth was coming along. Tearing up, her gaze swept through the multitudes all around her, her vision coming to a blur. _'I've got to get down…I can't do this!'_

"Kagura-san."

The soft whisper caught her off-guard as she stilled in her run off the stage. Darting her eyes to her right side, she saw who had quietly called out to her so as not to raise attention.

"Ri-chan…I…" Words failed her, but her eyes deftly did her the service of conveying to him the troubles she was having. It was all she could do to keep herself standing upright in the middle of the stage.

Ritsu could tell right off from looking through his video lens that Kagura was having the biggest crisis of her life (well, the biggest one in the last two weeks). Hoping to lend a hand, he surrendered the camcorder to her mother, and discreetly and carefully made his way to the gazebo. Upon getting there, he did note that she was at a loss just standing there, too far-gone to think clearly. It was only when he saw her on the verge of breaking down into tears and running off stage that he suddenly called out to her.

'_What can I do to make her feel better? I know she knows her routine…she's just so afraid…'_ He then sighed heavily, ashamed that he's just there feeling helpless while she stood tall, albeit with dread, under the immense pressure from all prying eyes. _'She is strong…and I'll help her be just that when she can't.'_

"Kagura-san, just look at me, okay? Right at my eyes," he requested softly. Seeing that she numbly nodded her head, he smiled widely at her, prompting her with his gentle gaze to do the same. At first her lips merely trembled, but then slowly took the form of a small smile. Nodding his head to show that he was pleased with her hesitant response, he looked to the club member in charge of the sound system. "Miss, please put it on now."

True the music wasn't the same, but the beat was indeed the same. Her feet moved of it's own accord as the music started up. Her arms also took position over her skirt as she started to twirl to the beat of the melody Ayame had chosen. It had lyrics in it versus her other music selection that was strictly musical.

_Soy un hombre muy honrado,  
Que me gusta lo mejor  
A mujeres no me faltan,  
Ni al dinero, ni el amor _

En mi caballo  
Por la sierra yo me voy  
Las estrellas y la luna  
Ellas me dicen donde voy

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena,  
De mi corazon

Her eyes never left Ritsu's. She didn't even realize that her smile was now widening to a level that exuded warmth throughout her countenance. When she felt that she was about to burst with joy, she turned to her larger audience and greeted them with that same expression on her face. Many amongst the crowd were quickly clapping to the beat of the music as well, the pleasant melody being contagious.

_Me gusta tocar guitarra  
Me gusta cantar el sol  
Mariachi me acompana  
Cuando canto my cancion _

Me gustan tomar mis copas  
Agua ardiente es lo mejor  
Tambien la tequila blanca  
Con su sal le da sabor

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena,  
De mi corazon

"Nii-san, did that song just say _tequila_?" asked Yuki lowly to his brother who stood next to him. "That's an alcoholic beverage!"

"Well, maybe it did. Hey, a little of the good stuff goes a long way to make the man's heart fall hard for the senorita of his life," replied Ayame as if he were speaking this out of experience. Fanning himself with a fan, he added with a whimsical air, "The song of a vagabond of sorts singing to the dark-skinned beauty of his heart…that my beautiful brother is called amore! Oh, here's the best part!"

Kagura stomped her feet to the hard beat of this part of the melody. Everyone were now stomping their own feet as well as clapping in beat to the rhythm. She was so caught up in her routine though that she hardly noticed. With a twirl of her skirts, she was managing to perfectly imitate the traditional dances of _baile folklorico_. Truly Ayame's work on her outfit did the cultural dance form justice—her dress was the main focal point of the audience as had hoped it would be. Twirling to a proportion that it was literally sailing in the air as graceful as a ballerina's, her skirt and petticoats were fully shown off for all eyes to see.

_Me gusta tocar guitarra  
Me gusta cantar el sol  
Mariachi me acompana  
Cuando canto my cancion _

Me gustan tomar mis copas  
Agua ardiente es lo mejor  
Tambien la tequila blanca  
Con su sal le da sabor

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena,  
De mi corazon

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena,  
De mi corazon

As the final beat to the melody ceased, she stopped just as quickly, heavily gasping for breath. A roar of applause along with some shrill whistles could be heard everywhere.

"Damn, Kagura! You ROCK!" cried out a voice from the crowd that sounded eerily like Sawamura's. Blushing at the really loud compliment, she curtsied to all before walking off stage to join Ritsu in the corner.

"PHEW! IS IT GETTING HOT UNDER THE FAIR SUN OR WAS SHE JUST FABULOUS? EVERYONE, GIVE HER ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" As the second wave began to die down, he announced loudly, "THIS CONCLUDES OUR MORNING AND EARLY AFTERNOON SEGMENTS. TUNE IN LATER ON IN THE EARLY EVENING FOR THE LAST HALF OF THIS SHOW! STICK AROUND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND YOU'LL SEE MORE FROM THIS LITTLE LATIN ROSE AND FROM OUR BELOVED POSTER-BOY HOLDING UP THE PLACARDS!" Without pausing, he dodged a swipe from said beloved poster-boy and continued, "SEE YOU ALL SOON!"

As the elder Sohma brother dashed off to escape an enraged younger brother who was already hot on his heels, many were quickly making plans to return to the booth later that afternoon to get good seating for this upcoming show. All in all, quite a number of young women that were starting to attend the private college were eager to learn more about this unique club and its activities.

"Wow, look at all the exposure you brought in, Kagura!" exclaimed Tomoe joyously, the other members also expressing their glee with warm embraces.

"Mmm—yeah," murmured Kagura while gulping down cold water. "Tomo-chan, get everyone and try getting all the names and numbers of the interested girls…get their email addresses, too. Remember, we'll meet back here at 5 o'clock."

"You got it," saluted Tomoe as she made her way with pen and pad in hand to the large crowd gathered outside the gazebo.

Relieved to have a moment to herself, Kagura sighed heavily, and leaned tiredly against the railing that was built around the gazebo. As she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she felt a hand pat her head softly. Looking up, she smiled widely to this person.

"Ri-chan…thank you so much!" she happily remarked as she gave him a very strong embrace which caused a bone or two to pop in the poor man's body. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're okay, right?"

"Hai…I'm fine," Ritsu replied with a sheepish grin while nursing his back. "You were magnificent out there, Kagura-san. I knew you'd do beautifully."

"Only thanks to you. I was just so lost and…well, I'm just glad you were there. I would have run for the hills if you weren't there." Leaning on his chest, she closed her eyes lazily and tried resting for a moment when she heard her mother call out to her.

Her mother had a hard time trying to get through the thick crowds to her daughter. Still filming, she waved to her and called out, "Kagura! Sweetheart, that was incredible! Oh please, say something to the camera, darling!"

Smiling brightly, Kagura waved to the video cam and gave it a thumbs up. She cleared her throat some and tried to think of something to say, settling in the end for something simple. "Thanks to Ri-chan for all his help and to you, Kaa-san, and thanks to Aya-chan for being…Aya-chan. Oh, and thanks to Yun-chan, too, he was a big promotional help today. I wonder if he does this often…it seems like he's a pro at it."

Turning off her digicam, her mother eyed the two Zodiacs before her. It just dawned on her how well they complimented each other…both had extremes in their personalities, but in the end, their hearts were warm and welcoming.

"Hey, let me take a quick picture of you two…don't move." Seeing them shift to a better angle for her camera, she quickly took the picture and smiled down at the shot she took through the digicam view. "Very nice, you both look great. I'll be making copies of this."

"Oh, I know a perfect place!" cried out Ayame from behind her. Yuki was seen not too far behind him, his gaze intently set on his elder brother who was rather oblivious at the moment. "I had gotten such a deal at this store, you'd love it! Why it only took them thirty minutes to rush me my order of 350 prints. Here, take a look!"

Taking the prints from Ayame with a smile, Kagura's mother looked at them and gasped in shock. "EH! These pictures are of your brother, Ayame!"

"And so beautiful he turned out, ne? Ah, the oooh's and aaah's I got from the ladies at the print shop! They were too excited to see my beloved brother in all his glory wearing his summer festival kimono…that was truly a work of art of mine!" Starry-eyed, Ayame immediately snapped out of it when he felt an ominous gloom behind him. Seeing that it was his glorious brother, he immediately reached out to give him a fierce hug, which startled the enraged Nezumi enough to stop him in his tracks.

"MY BROTHER! Come, come we need to get you set up here by the gazebo to sign all these out to the lovely ladies that are just dying to have you autograph them!" Joyously twirling his brother around, Ayame gave little care to the world as he pulled out a chair and table from seemingly out of nowhere (actually he had hidden them behind a bush earlier) for his gifted brother to sit in.

"NII-SAN! I'M NOT—" blurted out Yuki before being interrupted once more.

"Tsk, tsk, mon frere! Door prizes for the audience can't wait forever! Shoo, shoo," motioned Ayame to Yuki as he pulled the teen to meet his new adult fan club. Hm, somehow that just didn't sound right…not to Yuki anyway. Calling over his shoulder, Ayame merrily replied, "Don't mind us, Kagura-chan! We'll keep them here 'til you get back!"

Yuki had wanted to say something but was immediately silenced by the barrage of requests by the women, young and old (not to mention several males), to sign the pictures for them. He could only manage a lingering gaze on Kagura, then shifted it to Ritsu before he was brought back to the present riot around him.

"Kaa-san, can you help me out of this now? I want to go look at the other booths the guys have put up before coming back here—there's a lot to see!" Kagura was already gathering her personal belongings to change to more casual clothing and hopefully remove her makeup in a locker room somewhere. "Oh, Ri-chan, let me go change over at the girl's gym in the locker room there. Wait for me out there, ne?"

"Hai," he remarked happily. Watching her run off with her mother in a swirl of wide skirt and petticoats, he made his way over to the girl's gym, mindful as always of his surroundings.

Finally reaching the building, he stood a ways from the crowd, heaving a heavy sigh as he stared out at the numerous people on the grounds. By combining their schools' festivals as a way to welcome newcomers as well as to celebrate the season, the attendance broke previous years records. It was certainly going to be a memorable experience for many students.

"Oi, Sohma!"

Turning abruptly to that voice, Ritsu saw his very loyal friend making his way through the crowd toward him.

"Ohayo, Sawamura-san," bowed Ritsu politely. As odd as this friend was, Sawamura really had taken him under his wing and looked out for him when others try to take advantage of his weak physique.

"Damn, Sohma, always being so damn polite," berated Sawamura while grabbing the slender Sohma into a 'friendly' headlock. "I've been tellin' ya to quit that! We're pals now, 'kay? Hey, where's the little lady, eh?"

Straightening himself, Ritsu brushed out the wrinkles from the shirt Kagura had given him to wear on this day. "Kagura-san is getting changed. She'll be out in a few minutes."

"Eh…already waiting for her, huh? Always a gentleman, eh? Hmph, I suppose it's bound to happen. I taught you to be a man and already you're after the girl," commented Sawamura proudly. Puffing up, he haughtily continued, "Yeah, you teach a rooster how to crow and already he's beating down the door to the henhouse."

"NANI!" yelped in shock Ritsu. First he couldn't understand how Sawamura was helping him to be a man, and second, he's no rooster. He's the Monkey of the Zodiac…the poor, insignificant Monkey… "Sawamura-san, ano, I'm not certain what you mean by that…"

"Ah, don't be bashful, Sohma! I have eyes…don't you worry about me. I can always find another henhouse to peck at, eh?" leered Sawamura mischievously as he eyed the ladies coming out of the gym with more than just a friendly smile.

Not even wanting to even guess at Sawamura's thoughts, Ritsu turned his attention back to the door of the gym. Thankfully he caught sight of Kagura coming out in her normal spring attire of a nice floral print dress, complete with straw hat and sandals. The only thing missing was her radiant smile which he quickly saw when she finally caught sight of him.

"Ri-chan! Are you ready to go?" asked Kagura cheerfully as she linked her arm with his. She then noticed that he wasn't alone. Not that she was particularly thrilled with the company, but she tolerated it. "Ohayo, Sawamura…thank you for your support earlier. It was…well heard."

"Hey, you know me, always there for a friend." Patting Ritsu on the back 'gently', Sawamura leaned on Ritsu's unoccupied side. "Come on, guys, I'll give ya the grand tour. Just follow my lead."

Sighing, Kagura followed reluctant with Ritsu in tow. Paying little attention to the words coming from Sawamura, she relished in being out in the open during this festival. It was truly a beautiful day…she was so busy and too nervous earlier to have realized this. Breathing heavily, she smiled widely as she looked up and squeezed Ritsu's arm in glee.

Looking down, Ritsu had wondered if maybe Kagura had something to say. Yet staring into her bright eyes, he knew then that no words were needed. He returned her smile wholeheartedly, also content with how the day was turning out to be.

"Do you want to see the water fountain we decorated? We had setup a photo-booth there…we can have our picture taken there if you'd like," suggested Ritsu.

Nodding eagerly, she replied, "Yes, that sounds wonderful!"

"Sawamura-san," called out Ritsu, "Kagura-san would like to see the water fountain. We should head there."

"Really?" Whirling around to face the two Sohmas, he grinned wickedly. "Uh-huh, feh, I know what's this about."

"Eh? You're not making sense, Sawamura," remarked Kagura, bewildered to his now growing smirk.

"Damn, Sohma, you've got the hen pecked, and you don't even know it!" exclaimed Sawamura with a guffaw. Snickering, he clamped a hand roughly onto Ritsu's shoulder. "Hell, if I were the rooster in this henhouse, you know that I'd be hot on her—"

_**(SMACK!)**_

Kagura was no novice when it came to men's leering comments. She was well versed on how to defend her honor, and she's done it enough times to know when to stop the talk. Seeing that Sawamura was twitching on the floor with a large lump on the back of his head, she nodded with satisfaction. Grinning sheepishly at the stunned bystanders, she dragged a still-confused Ritsu from the scene of the crime.

"Come on…he'll survive…the big lout," grumbled Kagura as she marched carefully through the people.

"I don't understand why he keeps mentioning roosters and henhouses, Kagura-san. Is he some sort of a farmer?" asked Ritsu.

'_My poor, sweet Ri-chan…how does he ever manage to survive the locker-room talks?' _Shaking herself mentally from that turn of thoughts, she replied, "It's nothing important for you to remember, Ri-chan. Just don't ever say those things he says, okay?"

He nodded his head in assent and turned his gaze back forward. He grinned widely, seeing that they finally reached their destination.

"Come this way, Kagura-san. We can wait in line to have our picture taken." Leading her to the far side of the fountain, he managed to keep a comfort space around them while progressing through the line.

"Ri-chan, I'm not taking up your time from your duties, am I?" It just suddenly struck her while gazing at the many volunteers in this area that Ritsu would indeed have responsibilities to tend to as well. _'How thoughtless of me…he even went to my show! He must have his own things to take care of instead of wasting his time with me!'_

"Mmm, not really. I had done most of my work before the festival started. I'll have to come back tomorrow, though, to help clean up." As the line progressed, he mentally went over the different booths that he'll need to help take down tomorrow. He was so focused on such thoughts he didn't catch wind of what Kagura had said.

"Sumimasen, Kagura-san. I wasn't listening," apologized Ritsu worriedly.

"Oh, I was just saying that we can then go crazy today and go to all the booths we can before my club's routines start up again in the evening. How about it?" she asked excitedly.

"Hai, I would like that very much. Thank you for inviting me." Just then, they got to the booth where the pictures were being taken. Paying the attendant on duty, he took Kagura around the camera equipment and sat down comfortably on the fountain's edge.

"Wow, this is beautifully decorated. The rose petals floating in the water plus the bouquets in the shelving of the fountain…absolutely perfect." Settling herself next to him, she hooked her arm next to his as she straightened her straw hat while leaning into Ritsu. Brightly smiling, she merrily replied, "Alright, Ri-chan, wide smile now."

"Hai." Smiling widely, he turned the camera as it snapped the shot. Getting up, he viewed the digital shot with Kagura by his side.

"Perfect! Oh, how soon can we get copies?" asked Kagura anxiously. "I want the 8x10 size. Two copies…no, three. You'd like a copy, too, ne Ri-chan?"

"Four copies…they'll be ready at the end of the day. We'll even have them framed since you ordered more than two," remarked the attendant.

"That's fine!" Waling out with Ritsu, she hugged his arm tightly with excitement glistening in her eyes. "Oh, thanks, Ri-chan! That was great…I can't wait to see the pictures!"

"Hm, but why did you want so many?" asked Ritsu bewildered.

"One for Kaa-san, one for me, and one for my scrapbook. I'm starting one to mark the 'new me'," explained Kagura serenely. Turning pensive, she gazed blankly through the crowds, recalling her oath of days past. _'I'm walking away from the past. I won't relive it any longer. No more pathetic excuses. No more memories of Kyo that held me back from moving forward. No more…'_

"The 'new me'—that sounds remarkable, Kagura-san. But shouldn't you really be taking pictures of all the things you were doing earlier at your show?" Taking them forward to a booth sporting dolls that he knew Kagura would like to see, he continued quietly, "I doubt a picture of me with you at a fountain would do your scrapbook justice."

"Now, none of that defeatist attitude," exclaimed Kagura indignantly while she punched his arm 'gently'. Hastily reaching out to him, she held onto him before he fell forward onto the doll displays. Bowing in apology to the attendant that glared at them, she clung securely to his arm while viewing the dolls from a safe distance.

Clearing her throat, she went on lowly, "You know, you're a part of the 'new me'. You're always there for me…that in itself is something I'd always be grateful for. So…what do you say? Want to help me fill my scrapbook?"

She didn't lift her head as she stared blankly at the exquisite doll displays. She had never told him this much before for reasons she didn't understand herself. She always felt that somehow the moment she put her heart into anything, it would quickly leaver her grasp. Call it trauma, call it paranoia, whatever, it was still scary for her to reach out with her heart and grasp for something new.

Tilting her hat a bit, Ritsu leaned down and stared at the doll displays as well. He calmly replied, "Yes." _(Snap!)_

She gasped in shock at seeing a camera aimed her way. Thankfully the flash was turned off or she'd be quite blind at the moment. "Ri-chan! Where did you get that?"

Grinning, he turned the dial on the side of the disposable camera to get it ready for the next shot. "The ladies over at the Fashion Designers Club shoved this camera at me on my way to your booth earlier. I didn't understand why, so I hope you don't mind that I took your picture."

Shaking her head, she heaved a silent sigh of relief as she took him by the hand and led them to the less crowded paths behind the booths. Swinging their hands contentedly, she couldn't help but laugh at this exhilarating feeling of…sweetness. Yes…she really did feel 'sweet' all over. The sun shone brightly today, but it didn't match the shine in her eyes or heart.

'_Yep, the new me is ready to burst!'_

She never did notice the tightening of the clasped hand over her own. Neither did the young man that couldn't help but smile warmly at his companion and think of one thing.

'_I hope she doesn't mind my surprise later on…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Welcome back to the ladies of this fine institution along with the gentlemen that have been chasing them down all day! _(Laughter from audience heard all around.)_ We have a fantastic show in store for you this evening, so please make yourselves comfortable as the first act commences! Continuing with our theme from earlier, our dear Kurozaki-san has come a long way from the vineyards of, you guessed it, the country of fine wines. Let's hear it for ITALY!"

"Go for it, Tomo-chan!" cheered Kagura happily while the girl rushed on stage with her new attire that represented the small country. Clapping along with the audience, she watched with wonder at Tomoe's dance routine that once again brought the traditions of the beautiful country to light. Turning back to her dance partner, she remarked quietly, "Are you ready for this, Yun-chan?"

Yuki heaved a heavy sigh. "No, but there's no backing out now." Weakly smiling, he whispered, "I just hope that Nii-san doesn't force me to hand out any more door prizes after this…my hand is killing me."

Squeezing his arm gently, she grinned and replied, "That was really nice of you two to keep the ladies occupied. I had so many applying for the club…they think that if a couple of cute guys like this stuff, then they'll get into it, too. Really, Yun-chan, thank you, so, so much…I know it was hard on you, what with all the girls…"

"Well, at least they stayed far enough away." Staring at her, he noted how at ease she seemed, how she carried herself with a slight more spring in her step. It was something he took notice of before, but never really put it together until he saw her with someone else…one in particular. It wouldn't really have raised any suspicion on his part, except that this one particular person had also been exhibiting the same spring in his step. It was to such a degree that he had wanted to put it to the test tonight, but not just for curiosity's sake.

'_Hm…I don't want to pry into their affairs, but… I can't help but worry. If it's nothing, then I'll know for sure tonight. If it is…something…well, we'll just see.'_ Seeing the dance routine from Italy come to a close, he stood tall and held Kagura's hand as a proper English gentleman.

"Thank you for the applause. Now let us welcome back our stunning and talented dancer from earlier, Sohma Kagura, along with her equally stunning partner and my beloved brother (which by the way girls, he's free as a bird!—_SMACK!_)." Nursing the throbbing at his temple that came from a violent encounter with a sewing kit thrown his way (the mysteries of flying needle boxes), Ayame brightly lit up with joy. "Ahem…yes, let's hear it for merry ol' ENGLAND!"

"Sohma Kagura, may I have this dance?" Asking this, he had led her to the middle of the dance floor, and bowed with a grace fit for a nobleman. They played their parts down to the last 'T'. Their costumes certainly evoked the era of the waltzes that were most popular in the past and still were to this day. Her ball-gown of green taffeta with black lace along with her cascading curls piled high on top of her head gave the effect of a lady in the royal courts of England. With Yuki in his own noble attire that matched the emerald green of her dress, they both meshed well with the dance they were about to perform.

As the melody cued, they both immediately took their positions in each other's arms and swung gaily to the smooth rhythm of the waltz. Tchaikovsky's "Second Waltz" was a classic that Yuki himself had picked out. He thought it to be perfect…not too long, not too short and yet mesmerizing. Kagura couldn't have agreed more. Just as she was losing herself into the melody, Yuki suddenly brought her attention to himself.

"Kagura, do you trust me?" he asked suddenly with a serenity matching the mood of the music.

"Eh? Where did that come from?" she asked with a light laugh, keeping her smile in place and gazing into Yuki's compelling eyes as they have rehearsed.

"If it happens tonight, tomorrow, or the days after…it will happen just the same. So…will you trust me…no matter what?" he asked once again, his eyes taking a slightly serious look to them.

Kagura couldn't help but stare at Yuki with wide eyes. _'If what should happen? I don't understand… Trust…can I trust him?'_ Not even a heartbeat passed when she answered with absolute resolve. "Yun-chan, I trust you with my life."

She never understood why she had said that. Later on that evening, that week, that month, that year…the answer would always elude her. The reason was there, though, she felt it. Yet to uncover it would mean to face certain truths about her bond with the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi along with the others that she knew she could never face. Will she ever? Will any of them ever face the truths of these bonds with one another…with their 'God'?

'_Maybe not, but I will not doubt this truth…the truth that I implicitly trust Yun-chan. Come what may…I will.'_

"Thank you." Smiling softly, he took her closer into his embrace and steered her towards the edge of the dance floor as he whispered into her ear, "When it does happen, you'll understand then. Trust me."

It was during a pause in the flowing rhythm of the waltz that Yuki twirled her abruptly away from him and into the arms of someone else. She was completely surprised that she managed to hold onto the flow of the melody as she now danced in the arms of another. Looking up, she gasped and laughed all at once.

"Ri-chan!" she exclaimed quietly while keeping herself in check with the music. Smiling widely, she whispered to her new dance partner, "I didn't know you knew how to dance this!"

"Okaa-san taught me many things other than managing her business. Entertainment is important to our guests at the hot springs, and they come from all over the world." Pulling her closer into his embrace, he focused on his own rhythm to the waltz, glad that when it came these sort of things, he wasn't too bad. "She liked the waltzes, so she learned and taught me how ever since I could walk practically."

"Yes, but how…why…here…" she stammered incoherently, still stunned that Yuki had traded his spot with Ritsu for some strange reason.

"Oh, Yuki-san had asked me a couple of weeks ago if I could do this with him." Feeling the melody coming to close, he leaned down and laid his head next to hers. "Did you like our surprise?"

Before she could come up with a reply, he twirled her out as the melody finally came to an end. Bowing low to her, he took her hand into his and held it above much like that of a gentleman. With the roar of applause ringing in his ears and her mother snapping pictures repeatedly, he turned to Kagura with a wide smile, happy to know that her booth at this festival was a tremendous success. He was too glad to know that he had helped in some small way.

'_Arigatou, Yuki-san, for allowing me to help Kagura-san in some small way,'_ he thought as he eyed the young boy with gratitude shining through his eyes. _'She deserves so much more though…so much more… I'll give what I can with all that I am…I hope that's enough.'_

Giving a slight nod to Ritsu, Yuki quietly slipped away into the night with his tote bag in hand that had his regular clothes. _'I have my answer. I only hope Kagura will remember what I had said.'_

If he only knew that Kagura could only think of what he said. And to her astonishment, she knew then what he had meant with his peculiar comments. Why?

Because for just a moment…there on the dance floor…gazing at her dance partner under the soft lights they had hung earlier…she felt the distinct fluttering deep in her tattered heart.

'_Dear God…it's happening…'_

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 05-06-06, HelloKat 09-28-06**_

* * *

**_  
Battered Author Alert (01-11-06):_**

_Uh…am I late? Am I wanted? Am I a jerk?_

_Hell yeah!_

_So sue me! Oh please don't, I have no money for anything, really! I was kidding!_

_Okay, so why the tardiness? Simple…lack of motivation. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, but the momentum that would normally motivate me was pretty dead in the water. Then I felt sort of ill for a couple of weeks in December, then when I wanted to write some, it was hard to follow through since I didn't get my privacy. Then my stinking inspiration hits me when it's the middle of the night, like now (currently 2:36 AM!). Alas, this author really needs to get herself figured out with therapy!_

_Lack of motivation plus this chapter was HARD! I mean really HARD! I struggled a lot with it because it was a lull chapter but not…it's hard to figure out. I wanted the distinct change in their relationship to be noticed here, so that was hard to pull together. In the end, it seemed to work out okay. I think…_

_Yuki's appearance here is my respite from the hard labor this fic put me through. Towards the end, you'll see some insight on Yuki and Kagura…this may seem a little out of place, but in the next chapter it'll come together. It also serves to tie it into the theme of SOS. How? You'll see in the next chapter!_

_The _baile folklorico_ is quite a traditional dance that I like to see whenever I can. It's beautifully done…I love seeing the ladies dance. I had Kagura just dance by herself, but mostly this dance form takes place in groups…large groups. If you get a chance, see one live for yourself. It's a great experience since you can't help but be swept away with their energy!_

_What songs do I recommend on this chapter release? Well, heheh, during the _baile folklorico _scene, I was listening to the song title "Cancion del Mariachi (Morena de mi Corazon)" translated "Mariachi Song (Dark-skinned Lady of my Heart)". It was the song from the movie Desperado starring Antonio Banderas and others. Antonio B. plus the band Los Lobos sang this song in the opening title of the film…it's really upbeat! It's not exactly a song to dance _baile folklorico_ to (hence Kagura's reluctance), but it works! I've not translated the song as yet, but let me know if you're interested! Under fanfiction-dot-net rules, I can't list the lyrics here, but check them out in my Mediaminer account (check under profile). Also for the waltz, I had listened to Andre Rieu's rendition of this masterpiece known as "The Second Waltz". I LOVE his music, and I will make reference to him in my SOS fic somehow, some way, someday…!_

_Yeah, finally…finis…almost! Just one more chapter, and I'm putting this baby out of it's misery. Well, it wasn't too bad…I just wish I'd finished it sooner when the motivation was there!_

_Can I have reviews…just one…or two? Just enough to hold me over 'til the next chapter release. I promise you if you give me some, then I can put out more SOS fics faster! How's that for blackmail?_

_Yep, H'kat is evil when she's tired and sleepy and hungry (yep, I'm hungry at 3AM)—please, don't be afraid. Just walk out slowly from here and be a dear…drop a note and say hello!_

_Ja ne!_


	5. Down a Broken Road to You

**DISCLAIMER:** _Thankfully no, not mine. I'd hate to get the hate mail…_

_**- 4 -**_  
**Down a Broken Road to You**

"Ahh…this is refreshing, ne Kagura?"

"Hmm…hai, Kaa-san. I'm so glad we took up Ri-chan's mother's offer! She's so kind." Deeply breathing in, Kagura leaned against a flat rock while the hot spring waters soothed away the aching muscles. _'I've got to get her a thank-you gift for this great trip…'_

Summer was waning down and the busiest time of the hot spring resort was coming to a close. Ritsu's parents were extremely delighted when they heard that Kagura and her mother accepted their invitation to the resort. They rarely got to see one another aside from the New Year's celebrations, and so the invitation was sent out a month ago. Although the parents were anxious to catch up with one another with their personal lives, there was also an underlying reason to meet.

'_My, how the simplest of things can become so complicated in this family,'_ mused Kagura's mother while also feeling the worrisome knots in her shoulders ebb away with the heat of the springs. Staring listlessly at the steam rising from the heated waters, she contemplated further on the developments that have occurred over the months.

She never voiced her observations out loud…she just didn't have the heart to trouble her daughter over matters that were rightfully a private matter. Yet, in this family, with this particular curse over them, with this particular 'God'-slash-Head-of-Family looking over them, privacy was a luxury that was not necessarily afforded to them. It was due to these very reasons that she worried so, afraid that the bliss her daughter was enjoying would end all too soon with consequences that would leave her cherished daughter scarred even more than she already was.

And what bliss her daughter lived these past months. Over the spring and into the summer, Kagura was constantly in Ritsu's company, both at school and at home. They did everything together…they worked on their school projects together, they went to festivals together, they often ate out together…always together. Granted these were mundane activities for the normal couple, but that's just it…'normal' should never be allowed to the Jyuunishi, least of all the word 'couple'.

It was no secret to those with knowledge of the curse to have an idea of what happened within the dark walls of the Sohma estate whenever one of the Jyuunishi found themselves involved with someone in particular. Plenty of evidence was left behind…a physically scarred family doctor, an introvert girl that had lost her voice for a certain time, a spirited teenager that defied authority whenever it was imposed on her...even hospital stays were remanded for the last two. Knowing all this, it was little wonder that she had gotten any sleep at all over the course of the year.

'_Why must it always be denied to them? This little token of life…' _Shaking herself mentally from her dire thoughts, Kagura's mother dipped herself into the waters, willing away all these musings from her mind. She had promised to relax on this night with her daughter…there would be plenty of time to discuss this with Ritsu's parents later on. With that resolve, she came back up and heaved a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Kaa-san, want me to braid your hair?" asked Kagura kindly. "It came loose as you went down into the water."

"Oh my! Please, be a dear," consented her mother as she turned her head for Kagura to braid. Relaxing under the deft fingers of her daughter's, she sighed with contentment. "Kagura, what do you plan to do tonight?"

"Hm?" Kagura had been engrossed in her task, clearing her mind from anything distracting. Quite honestly, she was thinking about what she was going to do that evening after her hot bath. "Oh, um, Ri-chan wanted to show me something. We were going to have tea, too, so…"

"Ah well, that's fine sweetie, I was just curious. I was going to spend some time with his parents which reminds me…" Her mother got up from the waters and made her way out. Slipping her robe on, she turned to her daughter. "I was supposed to get their gift wrapped tonight before I meet up with them. How are you coming along with your thank you gift?"

"Eh…uh…well, I sort of…forgot…um…" stammered Kagura abashed.

Giving her daughter a well deserved disapproving stare, she retrieved the leftover towels they had used while advising Kagura, "Well, let's not 'sort of forget'; I expect a very nice letter to them ready by tomorrow morning. It's only proper."

"Hai, Kaa-san." Getting out as well, she slipped her robe on and followed her mother inside. Her curiosity then peaked. Embracing her mother from behind, she asked mischievously, "Ne, Kaa-san, tell me…what did you get them?"

"A portrait of a landscape that your father made years ago. They always admired it whenever they came to the estate, so I thought what better gift." She then went into her room and pulled out the 16x20 picture and showed it to her daughter. She sighed wistfully as she gazed into it. "It's a perfect picture of serenity…just like this hot springs. What do you think?"

Green forests surrounding high peaks and crystal clear lakes…all in a mist of early morning dew. Kagura replied with awe, "It's beautiful, Kaa-san."

Smiling with pride in her husband's work, Kagura's mother quickly slipped into her causal wear to settle down and wrap her gift. She gave her daughter a wink. "Better get a head start, Kagura. I'm sure by now Ritsu is done with his errands and is just waiting on you."

"Yipes, you're right!" cried Kagura in a panic as she rushed back to her room. Taking out her summer yukata that had all the nice water lilies against an emerald green color with a simple green obi, she left her hair up in its customary braid…it was still warm outside, even up here in the mountains.

'_I wonder if Ri-chan is waiting on me? Baka…I can't believe I almost forgot about that! What's wrong with me?' _She suddenly stared at the large shopping bag she brought with her. The contents in this bag were very dear to her… _'That's why. I've been so worried about whether or not I should—'_

"Kagura, Ritsu is here!" called out her mother from the living/dining area.

'_GAH! I'm really late now!'_ Practically tripping over her own feet, Kagura lightly powdered her face and slapped some light-pink lip-gloss on. Combing the stray hairs in place and running it through her bangs once, she stared at herself in the mirror to be sure all was in order with her apparel.

'_For what its worth,'_ she shrugged to her mirror image. She then glanced at the bag in the corner and biting her lip in consternation, she quickly went to it and picked it up. With a grin on her face, she walked out of her room and saw that Ritsu was kneeling at the table calmly sipping the tea her mother poured for him.

"Ah, there she is! I was hoping those thumps in her room didn't mean she was dawdling," remarked her mother to Ritsu as she gazed at Kagura with a knowing look.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagura turned to Ritsu with a small bow. "Gomen, I didn't mean to make you wait."

Dressed in a summer yukata of plain white with green leaves, he brightly smiled up at her. "It's all right. Is that the yukata that Aya-niisan was working last month on? You look…very beautiful…in it."

Blushing a good shade of red, she twirled around in her spot with bag in hand. "Heh, arigatou! Aya-chan was so excited when he saw it on me!"

"It's very lovely, Kagura. But what's in that bag?" asked her mother curiously.

"Eh? Oh, uh, well, that's for later," Kagura replied while clutching her large bag to her chest as if it were going to be taken from her. Grasping at Ritsu's arm, she pulled him up and away from the table, quickly making her way to the door. "C'mon, Ri-chan, the night isn't getting any younger! I'll be back, Kaa-san!"

Ritsu was surprised but smiled regardless. He called out to Kagura's mother over his shoulder, "Thank you for the wonderful tea. I'll be sure to get Kagura-san back early..!"

Shaking her head in wonder at those two Jyuunishi, she wryly grinned and set down to work on her gift wrap. Giving the portrait a once look-over, she recollected with a sigh the memory it evoked. Her husband was stubborn to a fault (Kagura was blessed with his genes as well, besides the curse of the Boar Zodiac) and was adamant to capture the peaceful moment during a morning spring mist. Oh, how she missed him…

His determination…his heartfelt devotion…his sincerity…

'_His love…'_ She stilled the hands that were busy wrapping the gift, too stunned when she realized what she has overlooked over these past few months.

'_How could I have been so blind? Here I am worried that their relationship could be becoming something more than it should, and it's already happened! How could I have been so ignorant of what was already there…? His parents were counting on me, too, to inform them the moment I believed it was getting too serious. I…I have to let them know. This cannot be put off any longer.'_

Wrapping the gift securely, she briskly stood up and walked off in search of her hosts. Much needed to be discussed…it was their children's happiness that was involved.

As anxious as she was, Kagura was even more anxious, every so often glancing at her gift bag that sat innocently on the floor. She had accompanied Ritsu to the outdoor patio that overlooked the lush landscape that surrounded the resort. Thankfully this spot was closed off to the general public since it was more for the family's use.

'_Well, should I or shouldn't I? Argh, decisions, decisions…' _Irritated at her clashing thoughts, she sipped her tea as calmly as she could while her mind raged within with making the final decision.

"Kagura-san, is there something wrong with your tea?" asked Ritsu worriedly. He had seen her distant and constantly making faces into her cup. _'Aya-niichan had given me the right ingredients and directions on how to prepare it! It must be my fault! Perhaps it's too bitter!'_

"**I'M SO SORRY!"** he yelped in horror as he abruptly stood up from the low table. Upsetting the dishes on the table as he banged his knee against it, he gasped in shock as the tea pot fell on its side and its contents poured out to the floor below. **"WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'M SOR—"**

"**CAREFUL, RI-CHAN, YOU'RE STEPPING ON THE HOT TEA!" **cried out Kagura in alarm while the frantic young man found himself hopping on one foot then the other. Without a moment's thought, she grasped his arm as she tried to pull him away from the table and the hot tea on the floor. However, as is usually the case, their limbs became entangled and so they promptly met the floor with a good thud.

"OOMPH!" blurted out Ritsu as he had his panic mode quite literally knocked out of him. Dizzily trying to sit up, he saw Kagura struggling to lift herself off of him. Afraid that she may be injured, he jerked his head up when he suddenly felt the world spin rather well. "Oooh…the room…make it stop…"

"Hehehe," she chuckled lowly. Looking down on him, she couldn't help but laugh a little harder. "Please…oh I'm sorry…heheh…let me take a look. Hehe…"

"Ouch." Rubbing the back of his head, he deeply breathed in and found it to be rather difficult to do so with Kagura on top of him. Blinking away the fuzzy image of her face, he shyly smiled. "Gomen nasai. I think this is my fault again, ne?"

"Hehe, looks like you'll live. Come on, let me get you up." Taking a hold of his arm, she pulled herself up along with him with little trouble…he wasn't very heavy. She ran her hands down his yukata, pulling here and there to straighten out the wrinkles in his attire. "There…that's better. Let's get your hair smoothed out."

He couldn't help but feel a tad ashamed at her having to look after his clumsy self. He was pretty regular about doing this sort of thing, but she never once complained about it. She merely looked on and sometimes even held on until the moment passed. Then she'd laugh good-naturedly and always inspect his person to be sure he hadn't hurt himself.

"Now, that's better. Back to your ravishing self," she commented slyly while tucking one last stray hair back into place. Exhaling softly, she beamed up at him and asked, "Why were you sorry about anyway?"

"Eh?" he asked confusedly. Realizing that she was asking about what had set him off, he looked away, mentally berating himself for losing his control once again. "I had thought…the tea…it must have been bad. You had struggled to sip it…I'm sorry you had to drink it."

"What? The tea's fine. Oh…" She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arms in comfort as she realized that she must have been making faces when she was thinking earlier. "Hehe, well, it's…uh…not the tea. I was actually…well, it was something else I was thinking about. Now I feel bad about making _you_ feel bad."

"No, please don't! It was my fault for getting out of hand anyway, as always," he replied with dismay while walking to the table and cleaning up the mess. Sighing, he turned to her with a small smile and empty teapot in hand, "Perhaps you want to go back to your room. I'd understand."

"Don't be silly," she remarked with a wide smile. Taking dry napkins from the table, she hurriedly mopped up the tea on the floor. Humming lightly, she turned to him with a gleam to her eye. "Ne, Ri-chan, what is it you were going to show me? You have to show me!"

Smiling as well, he turned to her and extended his hand to her. Drying her hands on a clean napkin, she took his hand and both walked out to the patio outside. The warm yet cool breeze coming down from the mountains felt wonderful to them. Both took deep breaths of the clean, crisp air and marveled at the starry night.

"Well?" she asked curiously while poking a finger into his side, which made him jump unexpectedly.

He shyly smile once more to her, debating on whether or not it was even worth pointing out to her what he liked to see so much out here. He found it fascinating and always made it a point to see this whenever he spent time during the summer at the hot spring resort.

"Out there. You have to keep looking. It's very remarkable…to me anyway," he softly replied while gazing intently into the forest below them.

"Hmmm." She was never one to have patience unlike her companion, but she would try to see what he sees. After what seemed like many moons had passed, she was about to voice her impatience when something suddenly caught her eye. There.

"Wow! Did you see that, Ri-chan! Oh, there's another…there's more over there, too! They look like little green dots dancing in the wind. I love fireflies in the summer!" She gazed up at her silent companion, slightly wondering if he had heard her. Yet the words remained unsaid as she saw him stare at her with a fondness she had never thought she would ever see aimed her way.

Her smiles always lit up whatever dark corners remained in his mind. Tonight was no different…her smile to him as she commented on the fireflies gave his whole world a glow he'd thought he'd never have a chance to experience. It was precisely these creatures that had always struck him as mesmerizing to see in the dark hills that surround this temporary home of his. And he was very happy to see that he wasn't alone in his beliefs.

"Yes…me, too." Hardly aware of his actions, he gently tugged an errant hair that was being blown in the cool breeze back into her braided hair. Noticing then that she slightly shivered with the cool breeze, he became concerned and asked, "Is it too cool out here for you? We should get you inside then."

"NO! I mean…heh, um, no I'm okay. Oh…wait right here." She briskly walked away and retrieved her bag. Coming back to his side, she said to him, "Come on, this'll work better if we sit."

Curious to see what she was thinking, he kneeled down and set himself next to her. She pulled out the item from her bag and wrapped it around them both. "There…that's more like it. What do you think?"

"This is fine, Kagura-san, but…why did you bring your quilt with you?" he asked, knowing that this very quilt was the one she had worked on at school for her term grade. She had gotten such excellent marks for it, and he was certain that it was very special to her. Which led him to his question…the quilt was too valuable to be taken out here on the floor.

"Well…it's actually not mine anymore." With her still beating heart, she looked out between the rail slats to the fireflies still out there dancing away in the breeze. She calmly continued, "I want you to have it."

"Kagura-san…" Looking down on the hand-stitched work of art, he quietly remarked, "This is too valuable to give to me…"

"It is important to me…but that's why I want you to have it." Staring intently at him, she reached up to his chin and turned it so that he was looking at her. "I worked patch by patch on this, and the whole time I did it, I was…well, I was in a way patching up old wounds. And the whole time I worked on it, you were with me. So…please…take it."

Looking back down at her, er, his quilt, he fingered the different patch patterns she had used. It was true…he had been with her while she passed away the hours sewing with him doing his studying and schoolwork at her house. She constantly asked for advice on what patterns to stick with, and then other times, she would have the wistful glaze in her eyes as she seemed to automatically stitch the patch in place. All those times, he knew she was mentally very far away and she only came closer back to reality when the last stitches were being put in.

To see her hard work wrapped around him like this…it felt like being wrapped in her soul's essence as it was mended away as well. It was truly very, very warm…

"Thank you, Kagura-san." Regarding her fondly, he once again tucked a stray hair of hers back into place. Then he allowed himself to deeply breathe in the brisk mountain air while gazing back out into the forest below, watching the fireflies as they danced in perfect to the beating his own contented heart.

She wordlessly stared at him for a minute more before wrapping the blanket around them more securely. Snuggling closer to his arm, she softly sighed and quietly remarked, "Ri-chan."

He couldn't help but widely smile at down at her. She seemed intent on staring down any firefly that looked her way. He brought his arm around her and carefully caressed her hair. "Yes…Kagura."

Leaning into his shoulder, she closed her eyes to the dark night and only focused on the soothing rub on her hair and one fleeting thought in her mind…

'_A moment…it all happens in a moment.'_

—_**ooo—**_

Tip…toe…tip…toe. Tip…tip…toe.

A floorboard creaked, seeming like loud thunder in the dead silence of the night.

'_Damn.'_

Sneaking into her room was proving difficult down the old floorboards of the darkened hallways. She needed to improve her stealth techniques…Kazuma had always been on her case about that whenever she visited him for private lessons. Of course her preferences were to always charge into the situation and take control, but that doesn't always work out…case in point, trying to get back to her room without her mother finding out. This could turn ugly…

'_I can't believe I fell asleep against Ri-chan. And he was way too considerate to wake me up. Ah well, I can't really blame him. It was just so…right…being next to him.' _Smiling goofily at the images these thoughts evoked, she giggled quietly as she shut the door to her room quietly only to turn abruptly to her right.

"Kagura…I need to speak with you."

"Kaa-san!" she gasped in shock while clutching her heaving chest with her right hand. "You scared me to half to death!"

"I didn't want to have this conversation this late, but you were late getting in…" trailed off her mother with an arch to her brow.

"Gomen nasai, Kaa-san," apologized the young lady with a low bow. She sheepishly grinned as she straightened herself and made her way to her small closet chest. As she changed out of her garments to her sleeping yukata, she called out over her shoulder, "Ne, Kaa-san, what did you need to speak with me about that couldn't wait 'til…well, not tomorrow since today is tomorrow. Sort of…"

"Kagura, please turn around and face me." Her mother then went to kneel next to the futon that was already laid out for Kagura. She barely lifted her gaze to her daughter the whole time she had been there, not daring to take the chance that her perceptive child sees the anxiety behind her eyes.

"Oh, okay." Finished with her change of clothes, she turned to face her mother with a wide grin. Figuring that her mother's bowed form was because Kagura was careless with her curfew, Kagura quickly blurted out, "Really, Kaa-san, I had just fallen asleep while star-gazing with Ri-chan. He didn't have the heart to wake me…please don't be mad."

Sighing heavily, her mother stared listlessly at her folded hands on her lap. _'I must be firm. For her sake…for his sake…'_

"Kagura, it's not proper for you to continue your close association with Ritsu any longer. It…must end," wavered her voice towards the end. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Is it conceivably possible that your heartbeat ceases for just a moment? Or for even longer than that when you're conscious to the world around you? Then again, even that is not completely true…all thoughts cease, all sense of smell and sound and taste seem to halt. And only the vise-like pressure in your chest is any clue that you're truly alive…but slowly dying. Is that possible when the only weapons that were thrown at your person were just mere words from the one person you confided in the most?

'_No…what…but…no…' _Okay, that thought was clear. And so everything else came rushing back to her, suffocating her with their overwhelming presence in her world. She starting smelling stale air that was given no freshness from the mountain air; hearing hard heartbeats in her chest, the wind rushing through her passages as if she were running a marathon like back in her high school days; tasting the bitter air in the room, making her mouth dry and her throat sore.

Feeling…very profound…feeling. So intense was this she felt her limbs shaking…no, her whole body was. And so she recognized the feeling coursing through her and coupled with her last thought, she was certain of what to finally say.

"**Hell no."**

She knew…Kagura knew exactly what her mother was inferring to. So she bit out in an eerily quiet manner her response, never once raising her voice above the breath of a whisper. If the room wasn't already quiet like the tomb, it was highly unlikely her mother would have heard.

'_That wasn't what I had expected. I was all prepared for screaming and shouting…she's normally so vocal.'_ Lifting her worried and now pleading gaze to her daughter, she implored, "Kagura, please…this is hard, I know, but it's for the best—"

"**_No."_** Kagura's gaze turned hard while facing her mother, not giving her mother one moment to believe that her pleas would sway her decision. She stood tall and proud with her head held high, looking down at her mother's kneeled position.

Her legs were weak, but she slowly stood up. Kagura's mother held her gaze level with Kagura's all the way. Licking her dry lips, she softly remarked, "Sweetheart…"

"**NO."** Swallowing back the dry saliva in her mouth, Kagura's chin trembled as well as her fists that were clenched tightly on either side of her small body. Taking a deep breath, she finally formed a coherent sentence from her incoherent thoughts.

"He likes my quilt."

"Kagura, please," begged her mother.

"HE LIKES MY QUILT." Willing her unshed tears to retreat back into their recesses, she clenched her teeth tightly and started anew. "All my retched tears, my damn heartache, my barely-there sanity…that quilt represents every stitch he made on my pathetic soul. _(Sniffling)_ He really did patch me together, Kaa-san. And you want me to let go of that? Let go of **_him_**?"

"**You'll have Akito's ire upon you both, Kagura!"** shouted her mother tearfully.

"**WE ALREADY HAVE IT!"** lashed back Kagura. A few tears managed to escape her eyes unnoticed, but she was much too far-gone in her anger to care. And as the sudden storms that plague the summer seasons, she suddenly felt her rage snuffed out by the cold reality that is her Jyuunishi life.

"Kaa-san, is this why we came here? So that you would talk to Ri-chan's parents about…this?" Turning her back on her mother, Kagura heaved a heavy sigh as she rubbed her face and massaged her temples, sniffling quietly.

Her daughter's voice was at such high crescendo just moments before that now the hollow sound of it caught her off-guard. The weary mother couldn't hold herself up any longer as she fell to her knees once more. She vaguely recollected her earlier discussion with Ritsu's parents. It was…very distressing, to put it _extremely_ mildly, however, both parties knew that no matter what they desired, the Jyuunishi's lives were always ruled by their 'God', whether they liked it or not. Akito's iron-clad grip on their own lives was overwhelming in and of itself as their Family Head, however their children's lives was another matter entirely.

'_Kagura's not even considered my child…she's 'God's' special property. I was just fortunate enough to still be considered a Sohma after my husband died so that I could raise her with relatively little interference from Akito. But now…that's not possible anymore. This…this relationship between them can bring their lives to ruin.'_

"I understand how terrified you must be, Kaa-san." Turning back to face her mother, Kagura kneeled next to her mother as she reached out and held her mother in her own embrace. She leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder, quietly continuing, "We've been so…lucky…not to have to put up with Akito or any other from the family. Just the possibility that our little safe haven from them could disappear…I'm scared, too."

She leaned back to face her mother directly, her watery gaze never once strayed from her mother's own tearful gaze. "But if I were to let fear get the best of me, I would never have taken the chance to move forward with Ri-chan. And then I would never have known how happy I can still be, no matter how hard the ball is thrown at me."

"I just want you to stop this yourself rather than have it all ripped away from you by someone else…" tearfully remarked her mother. "It will happen…you know that."

"Yes. I do." Giving her mother another affectionate hug, she stood up and opened the small window in her room. Deeply breathing in the cool night air, her head immediately cleared up and her sniffles tapered off.

She stared out into the dark forest, noting how calm all seemed to be, every so often the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. An owl would make its call into the night while the stars and moon hung high above to shed their light to the darkness below. And yet, not all was dark down below.

Fireflies…thousands of them flying freely amongst the dense wood. Free to dance to the whims of a breeze…

'_We're not free. Here's a breeze called hope brushing past me, and I can't even take a chance to follow it! To risk it all or not to risk it? Should I even put Ri-chan at risk for just being with me? To put him through all the hell that Haa-chan and Hiro-chan went through…that Haru-chan is still going through…how selfish that would be. So…what can I do?'_

She gripped the windowsill tightly with her clammy hands, her arms slightly shaking with the surge of hopelessness going through her small frame…her eyes clenched shut to keep the torrent of tears at bay…her lips trembling with the force of silent heart-wrenching cries. The mere thought that she would once again be left alone with another broken heart and remnants of a dream that would have been so beautiful if it were allowed to exist…she couldn't help but choke on her quiet sobs, holding all her hopelessness back as best she could.

"_**When it does happen, you'll understand then. Trust me."**_

'_Trust.'_ Snapping her wide teary eyes open to the moon above, she shakily reached up with her hand to clamp her gaping mouth. It was so sudden…the memory from months ago…before so muddled and irrelevant that she paid it no further mind other than that moment when it was last uttered. Now, it was clear, crisp, and ever so blatant in its meaning. How strange that it all comes together now of all times, as if her Jyuunishi knew to look for this last shred of hope in the most unlikely of places…

'_Still…I do…I do understand now. And I do…I trust him. I trust him so much.'_ Had the situation not been so dire and she not so desperate to look for the possibility of hope in her predicament, she would have asked herself why she did trust him. Yet, the fact was that she did and that was all she needed to latch onto to follow through on this chance…

It was then that she made her decision. She will push forward…fear and doubt heavy in her mind, but implicit trust in her heart.

"Kaa-san, please let Ri-chan's parents know that I'll be the one to tell Ri-chan of what we've talked. I will need…two weeks," she murmured quietly from her perch at the window.

"Of course," replied her mother while standing back up once more on wobbly legs. Walking unsteadily to her daughter, she hugged her fiercely from behind. With her voice wavering, she sobbed very quietly into her daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. Please, may I go to bed now? I'm…rather tired," stated Kagura thickly.

Wordlessly her mother stepped back and with one final look of pity to her daughter's still back, she turned around and quickly walked out of the stifling room. She couldn't bear to see her daughter break down once again from having to let go of a blossoming relationship. A relationship that she personally allowed to blossom…and so the fault lay with her.

'_I'm sorry, Kaa-san, for the tears you shed for me. For once, I can't trust you on this…you're just not a Jyuunishi. And I can only trust one other on this…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Come along, Tohru-kun. I had promised to get you to your grandfather's doctor's appointment on time. Time grows short," called out Shigure from the genkan where he was putting on his sandals over his tobi socks. He turned to see that his other charge was very entertained at the low table watching an action film on TV. "Kyo-kun, why don't you tidy up the place while we're gone? I'm sure Tohru-kun would never mention it, but I'm sure she'd appreciate a little help around the house."

"Like you're one to talk, baka inu. Your study is a pigsty! Not even she would dare step one foot in that dump," grumbled Kyo lowly as he concentrated on watching his program.

"DUMP? Mind you that works of art are created in that 'dump' as you call it, Mister!" replied Shigure haughtily.

"Pft, works of crap you mean." Kyo then turned from the TV suddenly to see Tohru dashing through the living area with shoes in hand. "Oi, careful! You'll fall over your own feet like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," replied Tohru hurriedly while at the genkan putting her shoes on. "I'm so late! My Ojii-chan could be waiting on me by now!"

"Hey…uh…" stammered Kyo, "…you know…your Grandpa will be…just fine. At his checkup, I mean."

"Aw, is that a cherry blush on our kitty's face?" asked Shigure slyly. "How kawaii!"

"Why you damn mutt…" seethed Kyo as he stood up from the table, teeth clenched.

"Eh…um, thank you, Kyo-kun. I'm sure Ojii-chan will be well." With purse in hand, she smiled brightly at the still-blushing teenager. "If you or Yuki-kun get hungry for any snacks, I made some seaweed cucumber rice rolls. Have as many as you like…I'll be gone for only a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about me, and you can forget about the kuso nezumi. Just get going before you're really late," remarked Kyo as he waved her off.

"OH NO! I AM LATE!" panicked the young lady as she dashed off into the path in front of the house.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" cried out Shigure, silently weeping that he had been all but forgotten by his precious little 'flower'.

Shaking his head at his two housemates, Kyo shut the door. Turning back to the TV, he sighed heavily and turned it off. "Well, I guess I can start cleaning this place."

He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"What the…did that fool forget something?" Groaning loudly, he went to open the front door. "Geez, can't you open the damn door yourse—"

No one. _'Weird…I could've sworn—'_

The knocking sounded again.

'_What the hell? Is that from the back?'_ Shutting the front door, he made his way to the back of the house. _'What idiot would be coming from the back?'_

"Oi, ya know, this isn't the front—" He stopped abruptly with his response as he stared in shock at the fidgeting individual before him. "Kagura…"

"Please, don't be mad and don't shut the door on me," pleaded Kagura quietly. _'Of all people to answer the door…'_

"Uh…okay," remarked Kyo uneasily. "I wasn't going to…I mean, geesh…it's just…well, it's been a while."

"Yes, well…I've been rather busy," she mumbled with her gaze down to her sandals. "Besides, I'm sure I wasn't missed."

He looked away to the side. "Kagura…"

"Is Yun-chan around? I really need to see him." Twiddling her fingers together in front of her, she finally looked up to the red-headed youth.

"Yuki? What for?" asked the boy bewildered. _'What could she possibly want with the baka nezumi? And what's with the grim face?'_

Looking away from him, she looked around behind him. "I would really appreciate it if you don't mention this to the others, okay? Could you just tell me where he is? I'll be out of your hair that much sooner…"

"Hey, are you in some trouble? Is someone on your case at school or something?" asked Kyo with rising anger evident in his voice.

Sighing heavily, she glanced back at him with an air of defeat. "Kyo-kun, please. I'm fine. Please call—"

"Kagura…what are you doing standing by the doorway in the back? Baka neko, why don't you invite her in?" asked Yuki irritably as he dried his damp hair with a towel.

Kyo lashed back, "I'm no baka, kuso ne—"

"Sumimasen, Yun-chan," remarked Kagura in apology. "I didn't know you were busy with your bath."

Smiling softly, he shoved the angry neko to the side (ignoring the glares and colorful metaphors aimed his way from said cat). "I'm done. Please come in. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no. Thank you. I actually…well, I need some time alone with you, if that's alright," she requested with trepidation laced in her speech.

"Sure. Let's go outside and take a walk. Clean up this place, baka neko…might as well do something useful besides yelling pointless remarks that no one listens to." Joining Kagura outside, he shut the door on Kyo's ranting and took some slippers that were by the doorway.

Walking away quietly alongside Yuki, she whirled around when she heard the fusuma slide open again. "Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Um…well…" Fidgeting nervously himself, he called out to her with more conviction than before, having already thought of something appropriate to say. "Take care of yourself. It'll work out…whatever it is that's buggin' you."

Finally gracing him with a sincere smile, she replied, "Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

"Yeah, well," grumbled Kyo as he hid his second blush of the day, "anyway… Don't be such a stranger, okay? We miss having you around…and stuff... Shishou really misses you and Kunimitsu, too."

Giggling lightly, she was content to see that Kyo was still the boy she had admired for so long. She knew well how sorry he had felt that day back at the dojo, and in all honesty, she had forgiven him long ago. She couldn't possibly stay mad at such an adorable kitty that was blushing like mad now. And in his own way, he was showing how much he really missed having her around as his friend.

"Same here. Maybe I will come by again…here and at the dojo. Someone has to put you in your place besides Yun-chan and the guys at the dojo," she remarked wryly while turning back around to join Yuki at the edge of the forest.

"Pft…as if. Anytime, anywhere, woman," remarked the teen with a smirk. Turning his smirk into a soft grin, he quietly called out, "Just come when you can."

With a lighter step to her pace, she happily waved good-bye to him and entered the quiet forest, following Yuki's quickly retreating back.

"Yun-chan!" Calling out to him, she hurried her pace to reach him. "Ne, where are we going?"

"We're just taking a walk…" replied the Sohma youth as he made his way through the endless throng of trees. Coming to a clearing of sorts where there were rocks to lean on, he turned to her while sitting atop of these rocks. "Go ahead…have a seat anywhere."

"Arigatou." Leaning against one of the tall boulders, she glanced around her at the dense forest. All was peaceful as any normal summer day would be. Nothing out of the ordinary took place out here; she could even sense her Zodiac sign calling out to her corresponding animal. _'Hm, I hope they don't come any closer. Last thing I need is a bunch of wild boars all around us out here.'_

"Kagura…you needed to talk with me, right?" His abrupt response pulled her out of her musings.

She immediately started fumbling with the fringes of her soft cotton cardigan she had on. The pale blue garment went well with her simple white linen dress which she had chosen with care this morning. With very light makeup and hair left down, held to the side by a pale blue hairclip, she personified the true lady that she was. She had wanted to be taken seriously for what she was about to do, so it was only natural that she chose just the right garments to look mature. That was rather difficult given that she looked much younger than her actual age.

"Uh…yes, I do! Um, well…eh…how have you been? Okay?" Smiling sheepishly, she hung her head low in defeat. _'That was brilliantly said…I'm sure that was very mature.'_

"Fine…" Tilting his head to stare at the towering trees, he heaved a heavy sigh. "You seem…preoccupied."

"Hm…well, yes, I suppose you could say that." Taking a deep breath, she stepped over to him and mentally braced herself with the decision she was about to make. _'It's now or never…'_

She bowed low with her hands clasped firmly in front. Licking her dry lips, she softly remarked, "Yun-chan, please…if there was any other way, I would never burden you with my problems, however… _(Whispers)_ I can't lose him. Please…help me."

Yuki looked down on her, a blank expression gracing his delicate features. "Lose who, Kagura?"

'_Hm…has he forgotten? Maybe I read too much into his remark from that time…how stupid of me.'_ Not about to let up her efforts after coming this far, she continued softly, "Ri-chan. I…we…_(sigh)_…I honestly never thought this would happen. But he's…very dear…to me."

"How can I possibly help you when it's not a problem of my own?" was Yuki's relentless questioning.

She was about to straighten herself and give him a good glare for being such a callous jerk. Doesn't he see how serious she is…how willing she is to humble herself to ask for help…how innately desperate she is to hope for the impossible.

'_No, I will keep trying. I'm not going to blow this by losing my temper. That's not the way to go with this problem.'_ Inhaling deeply the fresh breeze blowing through the forest, she calmed herself enough to remain in her humble position. Giving his remarks more thought, she quietly replied, "You're right, of course…this isn't your problem. It's my problem, my mess. And I can't find a way out of it. Not without giving him up…and I **can't** do that."

He looked away from her then, once again staring back up at the tall trees. "You gave up on Kyo…one more shouldn't matter."

Clenching her eyes shut at the cruel remark, she steeled herself from reacting outwardly. Instead she focused her efforts at picturing herself next to Ritsu on that starlit night a week and a half ago, fireflies dancing freely in the dark. _'Yes…that's what I'm aiming for. To be free to feel it all…with no regrets.'_

"I did give him up…and it did hurt. But Ri-chan…I know I don't deserve him, but I can't help but be selfish and hope for more. If I can I have just a little more…" Sniffling back her unshed tears, she smiled tremulously. "This isn't your problem, Yun-chan. But I trust you. And that's all that I can hope for now."

Silence met her pleas. The forest itself seemed to be holding its breath along with her. Moments passed by agonizingly slow to the point that she realized she had received her answer. Opening her weary eyes, she smoothed her dress and somewhat straightened herself when she abruptly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head up.

"Yun-chan…" Shocked that he'd be so close to her with his hand on her shoulder, she cleared her raspy throat and wiped away stray tears. "I'll be leaving now…I'm sorry for bothering you."

"How far are you willing to trust me?" Yuki abruptly whispered. Pinning her with his hard gaze, he went on, "How far you willing to believe in me?"

Chills went down her back, her instincts screaming that now was the time to turn back if she wanted to. That whatever she said next would seal her fate as she knew it…

She replied with conviction, "All the way."

Arching his brow at this, he turned around and headed into a different direction without a word. Bracing herself for whatever lay ahead, she followed silently, confusion reigning heavily on her mind. They walked for a while through the forest, then down the streets. Neither one spoke, the quiet between them fairly palpable. Had Kagura not been so preoccupied with the unknown future just then, she'd have been stifled by the silence. She was so lost in thought with this that she hardly realized where they had finally stopped.

"Kagura…we're here," spoke out Yuki suddenly.

She looked up startled. And her eyes grew even wider to see where they had arrived. "We're at the…Main House…at…Akito's."

"Do you want to leave?" asked Yuki softly.

'_Yes, dammit! What the hell am I doing here of all places? The one person that can take it all away and…'_ Closing her eyes to the torrential wave of panic, she breathed in calmly and looked back up at the massive grounds. It would be so, so easy to just walk away. But then…wouldn't that make her a liar after what she had declared just a while ago?

"No…I trust you. Let's go," replied Kagura resolutely.

Nodding his head, he opened the door quietly and allowed her entrance before going in himself and shutting it behind him. He led her quietly down the darkened hallways until they came to a room with one window open, the view from it overseeing a garden.

"Stay here. I'll be back." He quickly made his way out of the room, his footsteps soundlessly walking away. He paused just at the doorway of the room, his back still to her. "Kagura?"

"Hai?" she asked.

"Remember to trust me…don't doubt. Just trust me." With that said, he walked off into the darkened halls.

Running her hands up and down her arms, she felt the shivers from before expand throughout her body. Wringing her hands, then pacing back and forth, she very nearly wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. Finally settling to kneel on the tatami floor, she stared at her clammy palms, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tried to remain calm.

'_Trust Yuki…believe in him…to hope for more…Ri-chan…fireflies…free…Ri-chan…' _Random thoughts ran rampant in her mind which was good…she honestly didn't want to think why she was here. But trust Yuki she did, and if it brought her some semblance of hope, she'll take whatever repercussions will come her way…even those dealt by 'God' personally.

"Well, I must say I'm rather surprised with this visit. It's so rare that the Boar of the Zodiac would deign to visit me, ne Yuki?" was the languid response heard suddenly in the stillness of the room.

'_Akito…should I reply? I'm not…I don't know what to do! Please, Yun-chan…please help me!' _She bowed elegantly to Akito's presence, still kneeling but with a low bow of her head and her arms stretched out.

"Her studies must keep her very busy, Akito. She will be entering her final year after her fall term is over," replied Yuki reasonably.

"Hm…so it would seem that way." Sighing heavily, Akito made her way to the open window, pleased to see that it was left open. Taking a deep breath, she calmly replied, "Do you smell that…the fresh smell of death. What do you think, Yuki?"

'_Death? What the hell kind of remark is that! What—' _She was silenced in her musings when she felt another body brush past her, probably Yuki.

"Hm…the leaves are starting to turn colors. And the breezes are turning cooler in the evening. Summer is close to its end," remarked the teen as he stood next to Akito observing the garden from his vantage point.

'_How could he make sense of what Akito had said? That description Akito gave was so…horrid.'_ Biting her tongue wisely, she remained knelt on the floor, not wishing to draw anymore attention to herself than she had to.

Such a precautionary attitude did surprise her to some level. It is true that all the Jyuunishi instinctively feel the deference in their souls to obey their 'God'. She felt this truth all too well at the moment…whereas if she were with anyone else, she would have been more vocal (and likely far more aggressive) in her outbursts. So far she had done none of this…and if her instincts were anything to go by, she would continue in this manner. Thus far, it's helped…Akito didn't seem angry just yet.

"Well, since it's been an age, I do suppose I have time for a small audience with you, Kagura." Leaning against the windowsill, Akito stared at her and tilted her head to the side, contemplating from the looks of it.

As she heard her name mentioned again, Kagura ceased bowing, and straightened herself, yet not fully looking into Akito's eyes but her eyes kept respectively lowered. Is it not considered a challenge in the animal kingdom to lock gazes? Her more primal instincts thought so and she was rather obedient in following those instincts carefully.

"Thank you, Akito, for seeing me today…on such short notice," quietly replied the Boar of the Jyuunishi to her 'God'. Remembering her manners, she quickly added, "I hope you are doing well."

"Why, yes, today is a most…agreeable day," stated Akito amiably. Narrowing her gaze on the girl kneeled before her, she arched a brow and asked, "Curious…"

Not understanding that trailing comment, Kagura tentatively asked, "What is, Akito?"

Shaking her head, Akito sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. Staring at Kagura, she grinned slyly. "Well, I just fail to see how one of my Jyuunishi managed to get herself rejected by the bake-mono of the family. That's…quite a feat, not to mention it must have been rather humiliating for you."

Silence. The silence in a tomb was nothing compared to the suffocating and very dry silence that permeated the air just then. If it were conceivable, the silence reached into the very veins, stilling all voluntary and involuntary processes of the human body.

At least, that's how Kagura felt. Surely her heart had stopped beating and her lungs stopped breathing when she heard that cutting statement. Besides the fact that it astonished her to find that Akito knew well what had happened between herself and Kyo, it was severe, cruel…and ultimately it called forth her bitter anger. She had long ago shed her old coat of bitter self-pity on the matter, but that one statement brought it out of the deep attic of her memories.

Still, as the rage came forth, so did the calming sense of reason. That is, her reason for being there in the first place, humbling herself before someone she barely knew because of this very special reason…this special person. And she once again recalled Yuki's advice…trust him.

'_How does me trusting him help me now? I don't understand…like déjà vu, what with the 'death' remarks just a few moments ago. I just don't…'_ She stopped in her musings, willing herself to recall what Yuki did just then when he was confronted with Akito's bizarre way of thinking. She had shrugged off the moment since it barely concerned her, but now she desperately tried making sense of it. Somehow, someway, she just knew that here lies the way. The small shell of hope…

'_He answered Akito…honestly. Come to think of it, he didn't contradict what was said…he just worded his reply pretty carefully. To the point, too. So…what of me?' _She mentally called forth the very brutal remarks of 'God' and tried to find the same idea here. It was then that she realized…Kyo did dump her; she was humiliated at times because of it; and most of all, and with reluctance she admitted this, she was one of the Jyuunishi, and Jyuunishi rightfully belonged to 'God'. This was all very much…

"…true," quietly responded Kagura, flushing out all her anger and sadness from her tone. She kept it neutral, just like she had heard Yuki a moment before, and still kept her eyes lowered. "He didn't wish for that sort of relationship with me. It was…difficult to accept, but I did and was able to put it behind me."

"Does it still hurt?" pressed on Akito, seemingly oblivious to the poor girl's growing discomfort with the continued questioning. "I mean, really…for so long, years even, you held onto the little monster of the family, even going so far as to include him in your daily life unlike most members of the inner family. To put all those years of pining after someone behind you…my, my…"

Kagura couldn't help caressing her fingers just a bit. It took sheer strength to keep herself together, to keep her hands from wringing around 'God's' slim neck. When she felt that even that was about to fail her, she mentally recalled Ritsu's face against a backdrop of a starry night and a quilt blanket.

'_No…I won't cave in. Not now…there's that shred of a chance. I know it.'_ She licked her dry lips and replied, "It was…very hard…to move forward. It hurts to remember, so I don't. I focus on being in the here and now. It helps."

Nothing else was said after that remark. There was a pregnant pause amongst the small group, one standing by the window while quietly observing the exchange, another leaning against the windowsill in silent contemplation, while the last person knelt on the floor with her gaze still submissively lowered to the floor. Suddenly one of the three moved.

"Tell me…_Kagura_," began Akito as she knelt in front of the young lady, her voice dropping to a low octave. "What do you hope to gain by being here? My sympathy…my condolences…?"

Closing her eyes, Kagura softly shook her head, her fingers still caressing one another. "Iie…I don't deserve such. I had known the risks…the result is just the outcome of losing."

"Poor thing…such a pathetic end to years of devotion," remarked Akito languidly while patting Kagura's head like she would to a domesticated animal, which didn't go unnoticed by the Boar. "Tell me one last thing, Kagura…"

She inwardly gasped. _'Last thing? But I've not gotten a chance to—!'_

"Why did you go to Yuki? I have to say that you're the only one who has ever come to me by ways of my little Nezumi," pointed out Akito softly while gazing over her shoulder at the silent Jyuunishi by the window. "This has me…intrigued. And I rarely find so very few things in life…intriguing."

He blinked back at her, staying silent since the question wasn't directed at him. He merely glanced back at the other Jyuunishi who was also staying silent.

'_My chance is slipping away…I've got to ask now!' _She knew she was panicking—it couldn't be helped. Here was her only chance to make her intentions known, and Akito was practically sending her on her way. Yet…it wasn't too surprising. The fact that she still remained intact with no physical ailments to her person was a huge step forward for any female dealing with Akito.

'_If this is how it ends…'_ Her shoulders slouching slightly, she sadly smiled at the finality of her situation. Ritsu's face came across her mind's eye, always sincere and kind. _'How can I dare to put him through any pain, just because of my selfishness? Love is selfless, right? To give it away is enough, even if I'm not allowed to receive it in return. Akito's right…my end is pathetic. We're all rather…pathetic.'_

"I didn't know who else to go to. I just knew that I could trust him." Looking up finally, she looked to the teen behind Akito. With her gaze poignant, she softly replied, "And I still do. That…won't ever change."

As the two Jyuunishi stared at one another, their 'God' inwardly smiled widely, knowing now that this particular Jyuunishi, a female at that, would perform well in her future arrangements involving the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi.

'_Yes…this would work fine.'_ Allowing a smirk to grace her features, Akito leaned in on Kagura's face and whispered with veiled vehemence, "I will hold you to that."

Once…just one glance into 'God's' eyes was enough for Kagura to see why many dared not cross the petite individual. It took just one look from the individual to know that disobedience was never an option. Neither was lying…a rebellious attitude…a remark to defy the will of 'God'…

Epiphanies tended to happen out of the blue. It was certainly the case here…Kagura was about to ponder on this further when Akito suddenly stood up and started to walk off to the doorway. Panicking, Kagura was about to stand up when Akito turning around to face them stopped her.

"I'm not one to give out anything…but I will allow for _certain_ things, particularly if they're of no importance to me." Giving Yuki a pointed gaze, Akito walked out, her last comment echoing down the hallway, "Do visit more, Kagura. Your presence was…satisfactory."

Unsure of what to say or think, Kagura remained knelt on the floor, her hands trembling in her lap. Feeling the reassuring squeeze of a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the eyes of her fellow Zodiac. Nodding slightly to her, Yuki went silently down the hallway after Akito.

Days went by…weeks…months…years. In the figurative sense, of course, but Kagura felt it to be accurate. It all became so automatic…her breathing, her heartbeat, her silence. Feeling incapable of thinking clearly amidst the stifling silence, she waited for Yuki to come back…he did. They walked out…they kept silent. They arrived at her home. He started to leave. And she stopped him with a tug on his elbow.

"Yun-chan…" called out Kagura softly while tightening her hold on his elbow. "Did you know all along?"

"Mm…" remarked Yuki noncommittally. Turning his head slightly to view her from a side angle, he quietly continued, "Why do you trust me, Kagura?"

'_You told me to, baka! But still…why do I trust you without a second thought?' _Her frantic eyes conveying her unspoken thoughts, she let him go. She softly tugged her lower lip with her teeth, hoping that her feelings phrased her scattered thoughts coherently. "I trust you…because…I knew I could. I knew that if I did, I could still have some hope. A…hope…a hope to hope for more. Does…that make…any sense to you?"

He gently gazed back at her, giving her no reply at the moment. He turned in the direction of the main gate, apparently ready to leave the premises. As he took a few steps, he looked back at her with a solemn gaze.

"Thank you…for believing in me. It must have been so difficult for you to understand…us…even just a little. The relationship…if you could call it that…is not meant to be understood by others. And that's fine, I accept that." Fidgeting with his cool hands, Yuki tore his gaze from Kagura's own and stared at the ground. Looking lost in his world, he faintly whispered, "I…can't…the others…_(sigh)_. There are some…in the _family_…that would not care to understand and will draw their own conclusions. It's of no importance to me, but…I can't…no…it's better if they don't ever find out. My business with Akito is private. I would be _very_ grateful if you kept what just happened back there to yourself, and if you must, with your mother. That's…all I ask."

It was Kagura's turn to turn her gaze to the ground beneath her. "Yun-chan. Back there…at Akito's place…how slim were my chances? Honestly…"

"Next to zero, actually." Lifting his eyes to meet her startled pair, he smiled kindly. "It was a good shot as any…at least it was better than 'next to null'. Null is absolute…zero is still possible since it holds value."

Breaking out in laughter of relief, she rushed to Yuki. Laughing and crying at the same time (personally thanking herself for thinking of waterproof makeup that morning), she hugged the lithe youth fiercely. "Baka. You and your math. But…thank you…for giving me the chance to at least try."

"Kagura, I am sorry to put you in a bad spot with Akito. Apparently the conversation went better than I had thought, so Akito will want more later on." Patting her back in a friendly manner, he pulled back and looked down at her with a gentle gaze. "At least you have someone to be with you through it all. I'm sure he'd be happy to support you."

"What…I mean, WHAT? But…Akito…I didn't even say…" stammered Kagura in confusion.

"Akito stated that 'certain' things would be allowed. Like…your relationship with Ritsu, for example. I would advise that you be discreet with what was discussed between yourself and Akito. It's no one's business, after all…Akito would see it that way," advised Yuki anxiously.

Crying now, she could do nothing else but nod in understanding and hug him once more, wordlessly conveying all her frustration, hopes, despair, and gratitude in her embrace. Receiving the unspoken words, Yuki held her as well, personally happy that his gamble paid off. It was a big gamble, but the only way for it to work out between Kagura and Ritsu. Although he couldn't ever change what happened with the other Zodiac members and their personal lives in the past, he was determined to see the others succeed in having a chance at the very least.

'_A chance for something better. They both deserve that much. I'm just glad that Kagura was sincere when she told Akito that she trusted me. I can't understand why, but that, more than anything, helped with Akito's final decision. Why that's so important to Akito…I'll probably never know.'_

Kagura couldn't help but smile with utter joy in her heart and soul. "Thank you, Yun-chan…thank you so much. And don't worry…I promise to keep all this to myself."

"Good." Standing back, he patted her head and gently, and with a smile he walked away to the main gate and left the premises.

Not able to resist, she jumped up and down underneath the porch, much too happy to hide it. _'Okay, maybe I will now need to visit Akito more, but…oh, it's worth it! He's worth it…all of it…'_ She shouted with glee while bursting into the house, "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN…!"

— _**o —**_

"Yes, I'll let her know you called, Sawamura-san. _(Pause)_ Yes, I'll pass the message on to Ritsu when he returns from his trip. _(Pause)_ Yes…good day to you as well." _(CLICK)_

"Kaa-san! Was that Sawamura?" called out Kagura from her room.

Placing the phone in it's stand, Kagura's mother replied, "Hai…he said that he'll be waiting for you and Ritsu in the front lobby of the theatre. He told me to let Ritsu know that he already purchased the tickets…a horror flick of some sort."

"Ugh…that guy's been wanting to see that flick for weeks! Well, it was nice of him anyway…I'll call him back later." Bursting into the room with a shine in her eyes, she pranced before her mother, showing off her new outfit. "Ne, it fits pretty nice! I decided to go with the Chinese-style dress today. What do you think?"

"You're beautiful, sweetheart. But your nap did a number on your hair," pointed out her mother with a wide smile of her own, gently tugging the dress here and there.

Kagura gasped as she hurried back to her room. "Kaa-san, I think that's Ri-chan coming up the walkway. I see him through my window…"

"Of course." Turning to the front door, Kagura's mother went to open it. She had long ago put Kagura's scrapbook away, busily washing the last of the dishes she had used earlier. Her memories of that time when Kagura explained to her what had happened with Akito were still fresh. Kagura did keep certain aspects of the confrontation to herself, this much she knew, but overall she was pleased to find out that Kagura could remain seeing Ritsu.

'_To think that Yuki of all people helped my precious daughter…' _Shaking her head, she recalled that no long after that fated confrontation, she herself went to see Yuki privately. She made certain that he was alone when walking home (way too many eyes and ears at the Main House and possibly in his own home), and it was then that she met up with him.

It was a very short 'conversation'…she smiled gratefully, bowed low in thanks, and he smiled and patted her shoulder as he walked by. Short, but significant. She still smiled at that memory. _'I'll always remember your kindness, Yuki. However small it was, it has made a world of difference with my daughter. I can never thank you enough…'_

A knock sounded softly.

Opening the door, she replied to the young man at her door, "Ritsu, how many times must I remind you that you are free to just come right in without having to knock?"

"Oh, please forgive me, I don't wish to be rude, and I don't wish to disrespect your home and…" prattled Ritsu anxiously while clutching a small bag to his chest.

"Ritsu, it's fine, really," quickly assuaged Kagura's mother to the worried Jyuunishi male. "Kagura…"

"I'm here!" She burst into the room once more, with her hair in style in a high bun and twirled around to show her new dress off to the man that matters most to her. Quickly launching herself into his embrace, she hugged him fiercely, but not too badly…hearing the crack of ribs the first few times really scared her.

"You look lovely today, Kagura," replied Ritsu softy while holding onto her. Stepping back, he gave her the bag he had brought with him. "This is for you. I managed to have time to go by this store. I had to have someone with me, but the crowds weren't too bad if you go at the right time of day."

"WOW! You actually got around to go to the Wako Department Store! You have to take me there one of these days!" The store was known for having high quality (not to mention high priced) and unique valuables. And the gift she now held was one such item. A beautiful snow-globe with a blossoming sakura tree in it with sakura 'petals' floating all around the heart-shaped glass, the base of the globe encrusted with tiny crystal and pink sapphires.

"Go ahead and play the tune," suggested Ritsu with a shy smile.

"Okay…" Too stunned with her gift, she turned the chime from the bottom and bent her ear down to hear the melody. Kimura Yumi's song from the popular film was perfectly imitated. "-Always with Me-…it fits so well."

Seeing the two of them stare at each other tenderly, her mother discreetly went over and picked up the scrapbook at the table. She went back to the silent (and blushing) couple, and placed the book into Ritsu's hands. She whispered, "I believe this is yours."

Brightening at seeing her gift to Ritsu, Kagura smiled gratefully to her mother. "I hope you like it!"

Opening the book, Ritsu's face did brighten as well. He smiled widely at certain pictures, memories of those moments coming back to him. Looking up at Kagura, he asked, "Would you mind if we added one more picture?"

"No, of course not! Which would it be?" she asked curiously.

He walked over to the table where he kneeled and opened the book to the last page. Taking a picture from his shirt pocket, he inserted the picture into the punch holes of the thick paper. It was then that Kagura sat next to him and leaned over to see what it was.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that?" she asked incredulously.

"I always had it…I just didn't know where to put it exactly. I didn't want to just leave it by itself somewhere, so I carried it with me." He fingered the weathered photo, remembering that fine day at the festival their two schools held over a year ago. Their picture came out fine…the backdrop of the fountain caught just right and her smile…it's what he stared at the most.

"I like your last inscription, Kagura…it fits, too," murmured Ritsu softly in implied understanding.

Blushing now, Kagura gently nudged him (she was getting better at it) while she carefully placed her gift on the table. "Well, the beauty of the book is that we can still add more."

"That would be great," agreed Ritsu with a wide smile. _'To add more to our memories of being together…I would very much like to have many more…'_

Kagura's mother eyed the couple knowingly, thinking how truly blessed Kagura's broken road of life as a Jyuunishi has become, if only a little.

'_Kagura's inscription really does fit after all. Thankfully…'_

**_- 'Sometimes the true curse in one's life is the heartfelt prayer that is left unanswered…_**

**_...but sometimes, just sometimes, an unanswered prayer can be the best blessing in one's life.' -_**

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 05-08-06, HelloKat 09-28-06**_

* * *

_**  
Author's final notes (01-30-06):**_

_Finally! YES, FINALLY! HAHAHAHAHA! I have done it!_

_Now please shoot me out of my misery. This is much too painful to bear…oh, the agony of pushing the little brain to exhaustion!_

_Well, it wasn't easy, but I did it. I finished this side-fic that took me forever to put out. Well, maybe not that long, but it really did feel like it. I'm not even too sure of the grammar on this one release, but hey, it's done, it's over, I'm releasing. Sorry, Miya-chan, I think the grammar in this one will really work you out!_

_Still, the story ended pretty much like I had planned. I hope you caught on what the inscription (thus the title of the fic) meant all along. This was actually inspired by Garth Brook's song, "Unanswered Prayers", and it fit well with Kagura's situation. She had prayed hard to have a relationship with Kyo for so long. To have to let it go, she eventually found another and now is extremely grateful that her prayer didn't come true after all. It happens to us all at one point or another. I hope I worked it out well in this fic despite the obvious rush work I did on this._

_Now that scene with Ritsu and Kagura in the beginning was hard, hell, the whole thing was hard! Especially the Akito/Yuki/Kagura scene…my word, that was TOUGH! For all my SOS readers, consider yourselves treated with crucial details here for the main fic. Trust…believing…all this with no real basis for it. There is a reason why I point this out again in this fic. Something to keep an eye out for in the main fic._

_Oh, the Wako Dept. Store is an actual store in Tokyo. Yep, rather near impossible for a Jyuunishi to run around in that congestion, so I had him escorted. It's more believable that way. Anyway, the store is crème de la-crème, as in lots of yen are needed to even look at their merchandise. They can afford it…_

_The song I recommend in this chapter release is Rascal Flatt's song, "Bless The Broken Road". I love this song—it fits so well for the two lovebirds. I highly recommend the song to be heard! Also the musical tune Kagura heard was from the talented Hayao Miyazaki's film, _**Spirited Away**_. His works are wonderful, and the music is a match in my book!_

_Thank you…thank you all so much for your patience and understanding while I pushed to have this done. I said I would, and I don't go back on what I said. I know some would have preferred that I drop this, but I wanted to keep my word. It was tough, but hopefully the fic wasn't the worst out there in Furuba fandom!_

_Yes, I will return to SOS…YIPPEE! Give me a little time for it, though, a couple of weeks at most. It'll be regular updates for the SOS epic novel from now on. Boy, what I have in store for you guys…_

_TTFN and take care! Read, review, and THANK YOU! Ja ne!_


End file.
